Você tem que lembrar
by kika cullen
Summary: Ontem foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida, o meu melhor amigo e o homem que eu amo finalmente ficamos juntos...só tem um problema...ELE NÃO LEMBRA DE NADA...e agora como vou dizer que a criança que estou esperando é dele...resumo completo na fic...
1. Resumo

Bella Swan,é uma mulher bela, irreverente e sempre disposta a oferecer um ombro amigo para aqueles a quem ama. Especialmente para Edward Cullen, seu charmoso vizinho... e protagonista de seus sonhos românticos!

Edward não se lembra de como terminou a noite em que desabafou suas mágoas com a doce Bella. Ela, no entanto, jamais esquecerá. O fruto daquele momento mágico cresce em seu ventre sem que ela possa dividir essa alegria com o pai de seu bebê. Afinal, como dizer a um homem que nem mesmo se lembra de tê-la amado apaixonadamente que está esperando um filho dele? Bella jamais usaria o bebê para conquistar Edward. Aqueles dois são seus grandes amores e ela fará tudo para vê-los felizes...

Até abrir mão da própria felicidade!

* * *

Flores... mais uma adaptação que decidi fazer... espero que gostem...


	2. Eu não lembro

**flores... o primeiro capitulo... vou esperar as reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

Era uma manhã de sábado quando Bella Swan despertou com um homem nu a seu lado.

Claro que também estava nua, mas essa não era a questão. O mais importante é que não se tratava de mais uma manhã ensola rada e, sobretudo, o homem adormecido a seu lado, não era qualquer um.

Sim, aquela era a manhã seguinte à noite que jamais esqueceria, e o homem que a cingia pela cintura, com as pernas enroscadas ao redor das suas, era Edward, seu melhor amigo e alvo de todas as suas fantasias românticas.

Talvez agora ele percebesse que ambos tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Durante três anos vivera um amor platônico por seu vizinho e na noite anterior tudo havia mudado.

Oh, céus e como mudara! Sentindo-se inebriada com o calor que exalava do corpo masculino, lutou contra o desejo de acordá-lo apenas para lhe dizer o quanto estava feliz. Mas não seria justo, não depois daquela noite maravilhosa que haviam compartilhado. Ele merecia mais uns dez minutos de sono pelo menos.

Talvez cinco.

Edward respirou fundo e se virou para o outro lado.

Excitada demais para dormir, deslizou para fora da cama. Talvez devesse preparar um pequeno desjejum para os dois. Após uma tórrida noite de amor, ambos precisavam recarregar as baterias.

Tocou o piso frio com a ponta dos pés. Atrás de si as cobertas farfalharam, fazendo com que Edward emitisse um gemido sutil. O coração de Bella acelerou. Edward estava na cama dela! Não era um sonho!

Nunca trocaram mais do que um abraço antes daquela noite. Sabia que seu belo vizinho estava se recuperando emocionalmente do romance fracassado com a loira com quem vinha saindo. Mas isso era coisa do passado, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto caminhava ao longo do corredor em direção ao banheiro. De agora em diante, as coisas seriam diferentes. Na noite anterior, Edward conhecera seu outro lado e não podiam voltar atrás na intimidade que haviam compartilhado.

Na cozinha, um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. A amizade deles estaria fadada a morrer se ambos se tornassem amantes? E se o relacionamento não desse certo?

Mas por que tirar conclusões precipitadas? Poderiam dar certo, disse-lhe uma voz interior. Não importava se pareciam ser uma combinação pouco provável. Com amor superariam as diferenças, pensou.

Vestiu o short preto com fundo lilás com que costumava dormir e ao apertar o fecho do sutiã, reparou que seus dedos estavam trêmulos. Mas que bobagem... Era apenas Edward. O seu Edward. Não havia nada com que se preocupar.

Para aliviar a tensão, resolveu se ocupar com o café da manhã. Preparou um bule de café com leite, apanhou uma caixa de ros quinhas de chocolate no armário e uma tigela de uvas-passas. Bem, não era o que se podia chamar de uma dieta saudável, mas era o que dispunha por ora. Equilibrando os alimentos dentro de uma cesta de vime, estacou na soleira da porta do quarto e espiou com cautela.

A luz do sol penetrava por entre as venezianas da janela branca, iluminando as paredes azuis e produzindo reflexos dourados que incidiam sobre a silhueta do homem enrolado em seus lençóis. Peças de roupas atiradas no chão traçavam um caminho até a gran de cama de madeira. Incapaz de esperar mais tempo, caminhou pé ante pé e pousou a cesta de café sobre a cômoda. Estava na hora de acordá-lo... e queria fazer aquilo da maneira mais agradável possível.

De repente, um miado melancólico soou no recinto. Booboo, seu gato gorducho, encontrava-se curvado junto ao pé da cama e miou mais alto. O som do felino estava repleto de repreensão por não estar, como sempre, em primeiro lugar na manhã de sua dona.

— Psiu! — ralhou ela, afagando-lhe as orelhas. — Me dê apenas esta manhã e o recompensarei com um banquete caprichado du rante uma semana. Eu prometo...

Em seguida, ergueu as cobertas e deslizou para baixo delas. Céus, o calor do corpo de Edward seria capaz de aquecer uma cidade inteira se inventassem um modo de captá-lo. Aliás, iria lhe sugerir essa idéia como tema de sua próxima invenção. Sorrindo da própria criatividade, roçou a palma da mão sobre os pêlos acastanhados e espes sos do tórax másculo, descendo até os músculos rijos das coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Ele se remexeu e emitiu um gemido, encorajando-a, sem palavras, a continuar com a carícia.

De repente, sentiu os dedos fortes de Edward afagarem-lhe a nuca. O toque daquela mão em sua pele a estimulou e lhe trouxe à me mória um turbilhão de recordações da noite anterior. Com um sus piro profundo, estreitou-se contra o corpo viril a seu lado. Queria beijar outra vez o homem que amava.

Levantando as cobertas, contemplou os cabelos desalinhados, os ombros largos e a adorável face de Edward. Ainda zonzo de sono, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

Era louca por aquele olhar que possuía um toque de malicia que desarmava qualquer mulher. Sentia-se ainda mais apaixonada agora do que antes, como se isso fosse possível.

Edward piscou outra vez, e Bella percebeu que se esforçava para visualizá-la. Seus elegantes óculos de grau ainda estavam sobre o criado-mudo, onde os havia deixado na noite anterior.

— Eddie? — sussurrou, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tórax viril. — Bom dia.

— Bella? — disse ele, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados. O som íntimo daquela voz a emocionou.

— Hum, eu mesma — respondeu sorrindo. — Bom dia... que rido.

— Santo Deus! — Edward tentou se erguer e, de súbito, bateu com a cabeça de encontro à cabeceira da cama.

— Oh! Machucou? — perguntou Bella, acariciando-lhe a testa e sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. — Você está bem?

Com um movimento ágil ele se livrou da mão dela e se apoiou sobre um travesseiro.

Como poderia adivinhar que ele acordaria tão mal-humorado? Jamais haviam dormido juntos antes.

Ainda assim, Bella saboreou a visão do magnífico tórax nu. Mal-humorado ou não, Edward possuía um corpo maravilhoso, quase sempre escondido sob aquele estúpido jaleco branco de laboratório que ele usava. Quem poderia imaginar?

Percebendo os olhares de cobiça lançados em sua direção, Edward puxou as cobertas até o pescoço. O que havia de errado com ele? Qualquer pessoa pensaria que os dois não tinham... que não tinham...

Oh, Deus!

A expressão confusa do rosto de Edward refletia os pensamentos dela.

— Que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ele, piscando várias vezes. Bella saiu de baixo dos cobertores. — Você está seminua! Que quarto é este? — perguntou olhando ao redor, cada vez mais incrédulo.

Bella entregou-lhe os óculos.

— É o seu quarto! — constatou aterrorizado.

Ela pestanejou. Jamais teria lhe ocorrido que as coisas pudes sem piorar... até que pioraram. O choque fez seus mamilos se en rijecerem de encontro ao tecido fino do sutiã, chamando a atenção dele. Envergonhada e sentindo a face corar, dobrou os joelhos num gesto protetor junto aos seios e abraçou-os.

Então, o olhar de Edward fixou-se no short de seda que ela usava.

— Maldição! Diga que isto não é o que parece ser, Bella.

Pela aspereza no tom de voz masculino, pode perceber os sinais de uma ressaca de tudo que beberam na noite anterior. Ele não se lembrava de nada.

— Diga que não me aproveitei de você ontem à noite — insistiu ele, apertando os lençóis com os punhos fechados.

Bella imaginou-o acariciando-a na face, sorrindo e dizendo que estava apenas brincando.

— Eu... ah... — A voz falhou. Fez uma careta e tentou nova mente. — Bem, é que nós...

Edward percebeu que algo estava errado. Segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez encará-lo, fitando-a com aquela familiar expressão analítica de cientista. Não era uma carícia, mas estavam tão perto um do outro que Bella fechou os olhos e saboreou aquela proximidade.

— Não suportaria se soubesse que a magoei. Sei como é se sentir usado, lembra?

Oh, claro que lembrava. Ele se referia à mulher que decidiu que seu relógio biológico não podia mais esperar por Edward Cullen. A mulher que partiu o coração dele e o enviou diretamente a sua porta em busca de consolo.

Bem, nesse caso não havia nada a fazer. Amava-o demais para lhe revelar uma verdade que ele não queria ouvir. Então, deu uma risada curta e levemente histérica.

— Quem, eu e você? Não... Não tire conclusões apressadas, senhor gênio. Nada aconteceu ontem à noite. Apenas bebemos muitas doses de o quer que seja que bebemos ontem, tomamos café, conversamos e lhe ofereci meu ombro amigo para se lamentar — dizendo isso, pôs a mão na testa dele e sorriu. — Acho que a batida na cabeceira afetou seu cérebro.

— Mas...

— Não se preocupe sua virtude está resguardada comigo. — Bella livrou-se da coberta e sem querer ofereceu-lhe uma visão completa de suas belas formas. Oh céus! Bem, talvez Edward pen sasse que ela sempre se vestia naqueles trajes reduzidos para dor mir. — Sua virtude está resguardada, mas seu corpo... — acres centou, tentando distraí-lo — ...bem, isso é outra história.

Com essas palavras, levantou-se da cama e vestiu o jaleco bran co que ele deixara pendurado na maçaneta da porta, na noite an terior. Mantendo o rosto virado, conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos.

— Meu corpo? Como assim?

— Deve estar sentindo os efeitos da ressaca. Sinto muito por isso.

A cama rangeu. Bella apertou as pálpebras úmidas e não ousou olhar para ver o que Edward estava fazendo.

— A culpa não foi sua. — A voz soou rouca e sonolenta. — Eu provoquei essa situação. Descobri que eu e a...

Bella continuou onde estava e o deixou prosseguir:

— ...não estávamos sintonizados na mesma direção. Eu queria sexo ardente e...

— Que horror! Não estou ouvindo isso — disse ela, tampando os ouvidos.

— Sim, está. E de qualquer maneira, deve ter ouvido coisa pior ontem à noite.

— Não se lembra do que disse? — A voz dela soou tão rouca quanto à de Edward, mas por razões diferentes.

— Não. Depois da décima dose, tudo mais virou um borrão — confessou Edward.

Ao ouvir aquela revelação, Bella teve a impressão de que seu coração ia se partir ao meio a qualquer momento. A noite mais maravilhosa que já vivera em toda sua vida, e ele não se lembrava de nada!

Ao ouvir o baralho dos lençóis atrás de si, fingiu abotoar o jaleco como desculpa para não encará-lo. De que adiantava se torturar desejando aquilo que não podia ter?

Edward resmungou algo acerca de suas roupas íntimas e con tinuou:

— Sobre o que mesmo eu estava falando?

— Sobre sexo ardente.

— Oh, sim. — A cama rangeu outra vez. — Eu queria sexo ardente; e ela queria envolvimento emocional, compromisso, qua tro crianças e um cachorro. Isso não podia ter acontecido.

Nem tampouco o que acontecera entre os dois na noite anterior, pensou Bella.

Talvez ele estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Com freqüência, seus relacionamentos fracassavam pelo mesmo motivo: as garotas com quem saía tinham o casamento como meta. Dedicado à car reira, suas invenções e o trabalho que as pesquisas subsidiavam vinham em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente, a maioria das mulheres com quem se relacionava olhava para aquele sorriso charmoso, para os ombros largos e a inteligência sagaz e decidia que seria _aquela _que o faria mudar.

—Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar a juntar os pedaços de minha tumultuada vida amorosa, Bella.

— Para que servem os amigos, não é? — gracejou ela, fazendo um gesto resignado com a mão.

— Para beber cerveja, assistir ao futebol e falar sobre garotas...

O colchão rangeu. As cobertas farfalharam. Então, ouviu-se o som de brim sendo arrastado pelo tapete. Bella imaginou-o nu, vestindo a calça.

— Ah! Garotas, hein? — Como ele podia zombar de seus sen timentos desse jeito? Precisava dominar suas emoções ou desaba ria num pranto sem fim e acabaria contando tudo. — É bem do seu feitio, não é, Eddie?

O adorável som familiar da risada dele a fez sentir uma onda de calor que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Ninguém, além dele, tinha a capacidade de lhe proporcionar tais sensações... _Pare!, _ralhou consigo mesma.

Respirando fundo, tomou uma decisão. Se ele não queria ad mitir o que acontecera na noite anterior, então seria a última pessoa a lhe dizer a verdade. Edward dava muito valor à franqueza, mas aquela era uma pequena e inofensiva mentira que por certo ele perdoaria.

Além do mais, ninguém mais havia se ferido a não ser ela pró pria e com isso saberia lidar.

— Obrigado por me aturar ontem à noite — disse Edward, colo cando uma das mãos sobre o ombro delgado. — Você é uma ótima amiga.

Bella sentiu-se a mais miserável das mulheres.

— Sou a amiga que o deixou de ressaca, lembra? Agora vai precisar da minha receita patenteada contra ressacas homéricas — disse, apontando para a cesta com o café e rosquinhas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à porta. — Eu... vou... num... pegar o jornal.

Apressada, deixou o quarto em direção à cozinha. Caminhou alguns passos e parou. Encostando-se na parede do corredor, aper tou os punhos do jaleco dele que vestirá, com os dedos trêmulos. A peça era enorme, mas reconfortante ao mesmo tempo... Olhou para a porta do quarto, desejando que ele a seguisse. Isso não aconteceu.

Bem, pelo menos conseguira convencê-lo de que a amizade de ambos permanecia intacta como sempre. Edward não suspeitaria que ela o amava. Não fugiria só de pensar que ela poderia querer se casar, ter filhos e o amor eterno dele. Não a colocaria em sua lista de ex-namoradas. Não pensaria nela de outra forma que não fosse a velha camarada Bella, suporte de corações partidos.

O que era afinal? Uma louca?

Não, respondeu a si mesma. Apenas uma mulher que pretendia preservar uma grande amizade.

No quarto, Booboo emitiu um uivo felino.

— Bella? — gritou Edward. — Poderia chamar seu gato psicótico, por favor? Acho que está tentando se acasalar com meu sapato.


	3. Seis semanas depois

**oi flores... amei as reviews... agradeço a todas... não se esqueçam de comentar ein... bjuxx^^**

* * *

_S__eis semanas depois_

Estava quase lá... Podia sentir... Com um ar compenetrado, Edward Cullen digitou mais algu mas variáveis no diário do inventor que mantinha em seu compu tador e então deslizou a cadeira giratória pelo piso de carvalho de seu laboratório particular. Examinou a longa mesa repleta de tubos de ensaio, funis, pipetas, aparelhos de destilação, reagentes, pro vetas, lâmpadas de calor, soluções em frascos e plantas variadas que eram o foco de sua pesquisa atual.

Deus, o que não daria para ver os resultados daquele trabalho! Pelo menos saber que alguém acreditava nele o bastante para in vestir dinheiro em suas idéias.

_Invente a fórmula de transformar metal em ouro e ganhará milhões num piscar de olhos, _sua irmã lhe dizia. Não enten dia que não era o dinheiro que importava.

_Ainda acalentando esse sonho, Eddie?, _a mãe sempre pergunta va. Tem um bom emprego. Pare com essas bobagens. Mas ela também não entendia. Seu cargo de engenheiro na _BrylCorp_ o mantinha ocupado e lhe gerava recursos para comprar materiais para suas invenções, mas não era a segurança que almejava.

_Quer vender essas coisas? Financie você mesmo! Tem dinheiro suficiente, _sugeria seu cunhado. Mas também não entendiam que ganhar dinheiro não era sua meta principal. Estava interessado em ser um investidor idôneo. Uma vez alcançado esse objetivo, então se sentiria realizado.

Ainda chegaria o dia em que convenceria o pai de que todos aqueles anos que passara desmontando aparelhos elétricos, reló gios e televisores não tinha sido em vão. Provaria isso a si mesmo e faria o pai ter orgulho de seu único filho do sexo masculino.

As últimas três gerações de homens dos Cullen haviam ab dicado de seus sonhos em prol das respectivas famílias. Abriram mão de esperanças e planos, abandonando talentos por causa de bocas para alimentar, crianças para vestir e hipotecas para pagar.

Aquela tradição estava a ponto de acabar. Edward pretendia ser o primeiro a derrubá-la.

Com um último olhar à tela do computador, verteu outro ingre diente na solução que estava preparando e a mediu na bureta mais próxima. Precisava trabalhar aquela fórmula. Um dos investidores com quem fizera contato para projetos anteriores estava interes sado em sua pesquisa atual. Porém, exigira um protótipo para apre sentar ao conselho de diretores de sua empresa, na Califórnia, na reunião anual dos acionistas, que aconteceria dali a nove meses.

Não era um prazo muito longo para conferir as variáveis, fazer testes e reformular se necessário, já que só dispunha de algumas horas à noite e nos fins de semana para se dedicar às suas inven ções. Nos últimos meses, sobrava pouco tempo para sua vida so cial, mas isso não importava. Desta vez pretendia ver uma de suas invenções sendo produzida. Se soubesse administrar seus horários, poderia ter muito o que agradecer no final do ano.

— Ho! Ho! Ho! — riu alto, outra vez.

— Nem mesmo chegamos na Páscoa, tio Edward — caçoou Danny, ao ouvi-lo imitar a risada do Papai Noel.

— Eu sei. — Fitou seu pequeno hóspede, o sobrinho de sete anos que adorava mexer em tudo.

— É que já estou fazendo planos para o futuro.

— Oh! Sendo assim não vai caçar ovos de Páscoa conosco este ano. Estará celebrando o Natal?

Aquelas palavras o atingiram no peito como um tiro. Tinha perdido tantas Páscoas, tantos aniversários, tantos Dias das Bruxas e Quatros de Julho. Danny era apenas uma criança. Compromisso significava só uma palavra em um teste de ortografia em sua es cola. Mas quando terminasse aquela invenção tudo iria mudar.

Seu próprio pai, isso para não mencionar seus numerosos tios e tias, sempre compareciam aos jogos escolares de basquetebol e as gincanas de ciências de que ele participava. Agora, como tio, não devia as mesmas coisas ao sobrinho?

— Talvez eu possa ir. Não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar.

— Você conseguirá, tio Eddie! — Danny sorriu entusiasmado. — Minha mãe diz que você está sempre tentando criar coisas no vas. Até mesmo as totalmente impossíveis.

Coisas impossíveis... Bom trabalho, Rose. Se não fosse sua irmã, inventaria um modo de não deixá-la expressar suas opiniões. Edward retribuiu o sorriso do sobrinho.

— Alguém tem de conseguir inventar coisas impossíveis, Dan ny. Pode muito bem ser seu tio.

— Ou eu!

— Sim, quando for mais velho.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou o menino, apontando para a proveta que Edward acabara de pegar.

— Isto é minha melhor tacada para conseguir uma boa quantia e poder inventar outras coisas. Quer ver?

— Quer dizer que alguém vai lhe pagar apenas para misturar essa gosma? — perguntou o sobrinho, com os olhos arregalados. — Que legal!

Edward sorriu, ao ver a euforia estampada no rosto do garotinho. Segundos depois, Danny fez uma careta.

— Mas titio, meu pai diz que suas invenções nunca dão certo.

— Ora, inventar é isso mesmo. É preciso continuar experimen tando idéias até uma delas dar certo. — Edward sustentou a proveta e se preparou para verter o líquido. — Cruze os dedos, Danny.

Em vez disso, a criança tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos.

— Boom! — exclamou o garoto, imitando o som de uma ex plosão. — Sabe de uma coisa, vou lá para fora.

-— Vá. Irei encontrá-lo em alguns minutos. Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde ou outro jogo qualquer.

— Oba!

Depois que a porta dos fundos se fechou atrás de Danny, Edward pegou um vaso de hera sobre a mesa. Era hora de testar sua teoria.

Hora de... De repente, ouviu um grito agudo e algo voou pelo aposento. Que poderia ser?

Assustado, quase derramou a solução. A histérica criatura alada parecia saída de um filme de Hitchcock. Voou para todos os lados e, por fim, empoleirou-se na luminária fluorescente que pendia do teto. Um pássaro destruidor de laboratórios isso é que ele era!

Edward tinha uma vaga idéia de que a ave pertencia à grande defensora dos animais e gerente de um _pet shop _que morava na casa ao lado, ou seja, ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Bella.

— Onde está sua dona, rapaz? — perguntou.

O pássaro arrepiou as penas muito verdes e arrastou suas garras pela instalação de metal, produzindo um ruído agudo. Em seguida, olhou para baixo como se mirasse uma tigela de ração. Formidável! Um pássaro diabólico e estúpido o bastante para pensar que po deria lanchar algo cem vezes maior que o seu tamanho.

Pelo menos conseguira salvar a solução.

Tentando ignorar o animal que parecia feliz em seu novo po leiro, Edward elevou a proveta, conferiu os cálculos e preparou-se mais uma vez para verter a solução no vaso. Nesse instante, a porta da frente se abriu bruscamente, fazendo um enorme barulho. Sua mão tremeu para o lado, quase derramando o trabalho daquela manhã inteira.

— Olá, tem alguém em casa?

A voz de Bella chegou a seus ouvidos, seguida por um som de rodas que deslizavam ao longo do corredor. Um segundo depois, uma cabeleira castanha apareceu entre os batentes da porta. As mãos recobertas por um par de luvas verdes foram as próximas a entrar em seu ângulo de visão. Ela entrou no aposento trajando um short de brim, um _top _cor-de-rosa choque e uma infinidade de pulseiras prateadas nos braços, o suficiente para causar uma lesão nos olhos de Edward.

Se os clientes do _pet shop _pudessem vê-la naquele momento, por certo não a reconheceriam. Nem parecia a mesma mulher firme e eficiente que vendia rações e _spray _antipulgas das nove às cinco da tarde. Não podia entender a dicotomia do estilo dela. Mas para ela, de alguma maneira, parecia funcionar.

— Oi! Sinto muito por não ter podido chegar mais rápido. Tive uma pequena dificuldade para me locomover com estas coisas sobre o tapete da sala de estar — queixou-se, erguendo o pé para lhe mostrar os patins que estava usando.

O olhar de Nick seguiu desde os patins roxos, passando pelas joelheiras verdes, pelas coxas bem torneadas até chegar à cabeça de Bella. Entre a confusão de apliques coloridos que se mistura vam em seus cabelos, havia um lenço estampado com tons de púrpura que os prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo.

— Que bandana interessante! — zombou Edward, apontando para a peça. — Um excelente disfarce para quem fez lobotomia.

— Muito engraçado, sr. gênio, mas não estou com tempo para aturar insultos hoje. Você viu...

— Igor? — Ele ergueu o queixo para cima. Nesse instante, percebeu que cometera um erro. O pássaro interpretou o gesto como um convite a mergulhar como um falcão sobre sua cabeça.

— Esse não é Igor. É Shemp.

— Oh, que maravilha! — O pássaro pousou sobre a cabeça dele. Edward se segurou, tentando não estremecer, enquanto a ave cravava as garras sobre seu couro cabeludo, procurando o melhor local para lhe bicar.

— É um agapómis, o pássaro do amor.

— É mesmo? Que interessante!

Bella dirigiu um olhar carinhoso à ave.

— São excelentes animais de estimação, porque são muito inteligentes, fáceis de lidar e afetuosos também.

— Oh, com certeza! — Edward alojou a proveta sobre o suporte e apontou para Shemp. — Poderia prendê-lo, por favor? Tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Você é um desmancha-prazeres. Quando, durante este milênio, não teve trabalho a fazer?

Sorrindo, Bella elevou o braço e chamou Shemp com beijinhos. Obediente, o pássaro voou em sua direção e pousou em seu ombro.

— Bom trabalho. Branca de Neve.

— Obrigada. Você deveria superar esse medo que tem de pás saros, Eddie. Eles não vão feri-lo...

— Medo? — perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas com um ar incrédulo. — Não tenho medo nenhum. Poderia esganar esse pequeno traiçoeiro como um...

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! — recriminou Bella, roçando Shemp de encontro à face. — O pobrezinho já sofreu demais.

Edward examinou Shemp mais de perto.

— Não me parece doente. Tem a plumagem um pouco debili tada, talvez...

— Não brinque. Também ficaria debilitado se tivesse passado pelo que ele passou. Por sorte, eu estava lá para salvá-lo.

— É só o que precisa. Achar outra pobre e indefesa criatura que dependa de você.

Executando um movimento sobre os patins, Bella se aproxi mou dele.

— Tem algo que quer me falar, Eddie? Está se sentindo indefeso hoje? Ou uma de suas criações está acabando com você?

— Minhas invenções nunca vão acabar comigo. — Onde ela estava querendo chegar?, perguntou-se.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Está bem, se não quer me contar, não conte.

— Agora espere um minu...

— Amigos dependem uns dos outros, só isso — disse ela, acariciando o pássaro. —- De qualquer maneira, alguém levou Shemp para o meu trabalho ontem à noite. Eles estavam se mudando e não puderam ficar com ele.

— Alguém levou um pássaro para o _pet shop _de Alice? Eu não sabia que vocês vendiam esse tipo...

— Não vendemos. Ainda mais agora que Alice está querendo vender a loja e se mudar para Sun City com o marido. Por esse motivo tive de salvá-lo.

— Teve de salvar o marido de Alice? Por quê?

— Excesso de ração.

Edward sorriu.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Não brinque! Salvei Shemp, é claro.

Dizendo isso, elevou a mão como se fosse um poleiro e sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa, aprovando quando a ave caminhou so bre seu dedo. Com a outra mão acariciou o bico reluzente. O bi chinho arrulhou um pouco e dirigiu um olhar a Edward que sugeria que alguns seres do reino animal tinham muita sorte e alguns hu manos não sabiam o que estavam perdendo.

Ele piscou e ajustou os óculos, recriminando-se mentalmente por aquele pensamento absurdo.

Bella sorriu, ainda afagando as penas de Shemp, e de repente Edward imaginou como seria ser acariciado por aquelas mãos. Quase pôde sentir o toque suave e inebriante.

— Em que está trabalhando? — perguntou ela, contemplando os tubos de ensaio e as provetas.

Como num passe de mágica se transformou outra vez na velha camarada Bella.

Oh, Deus, a última coisa que precisava era envolver-se com sua vizinha. Não depois de todo aquele tempo e menos ainda quando tinha a melhor chance, em três anos, de patentear uma de suas invenções. Definitivamente não.

— Vi Danny lá fora, e ele disse que você não está explodindo nada hoje — continuou ela com um ar de falsa decepção. — O que está havendo?

— O que está havendo? — Edward olhou através da janela. — Eu é que estou surpreso daquele moleque destruidor não estar explo dindo nada.

— Ora, ora. Tenho certeza de que era igualzinho quando crian ça. Admita. Nem sempre foi tão certinho.

— Talvez não. Mas sempre fui um Cullen comportado desde o nascimento.

— Acho que agora já tem cura para isso. Uma vacina antichatice ou...

— Hã-hã. De qualquer maneira, deve pular uma geração, por que Danny é imune. — Edward suspirou e voltou a se concentrar na solução da proveta. — Gosto de ficar com o menino, mas o danado é um perito na arte da demolição. Já destruiu meu bico de _Bunsen, _apagou meu arquivo no diário do inventor...

— Mas você tinha feito _backup, _é claro?

— Sim, mas não é essa a questão. Nos vinte minutos desde que a mãe o deixou aqui...

— Rose?

Edward sorriu.

— Bem, desde que ela o deixou aqui, Danny conseguiu fazer tudo isso, quase reformatou meu disco rígido, fez um caste lo de lama com a terra necessária à minha pesquisa, e...

— Em suma, agiu como qualquer criança normal de sete anos de idade, certo? O que esperava quando concordou em passar os sábados com seu sobrinho?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ah, não sei... Não me interprete mal. Amo o pequeno peralta, mas com meu horário apertado, passar os fins de semana com minhas sobrinhas e sobrinhos é quase como se tivesse minha pró pria família.

— Não entendo sua fobia a família. Meu pai, por exemplo, só me via uma vez por ano e não há nada de errado comigo.

Se tivesse uma família, gostaria de ter mais tempo para se de dicar e se preocupar com ela do que os pais divorciados de Bella tiveram. Em sua opinião, um homem poderia ou ser um bom pai e marido... ou um profissional de sucesso. Tentar ser todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo não era justo com ninguém.

— Tenho sorte de não ter filhos, Bella. Caso contrário não poderia me dedicar às minhas invenções.

— Sim, claro. É um sortudo!

— Céus, quanto sarcasmo! O que deu em você?

Ela encolheu os ombros e correu as pontas dos dedos ao longo da mesa do laboratório.

— Talvez o relógio biológico que sua ex-namorada mencionou seja contagioso.

Edward estremeceu.

— Acho que há cura para isso, agora.

— Hum — bufou Bella. — Então, de que se trata essa nova invenção?

— É um acelerador de crescimento. Uma versão nova que pre tendo testar. Quer assistir ao teste?

Bella sorriu.

— Não é o tipo de pergunta que uma moça como eu ouve com muita freqüência.

— Claro que não. Afinal, aquela coleção de animais selvagens que mantém junto à porta espanta seus namorados.

— Engraçadinho. Eu não chamaria um cachorro, um gato, al guns peixes, um _hamster, _um periquito e o Shemp de coleção de animais selvagens. Além do mais, meus bichos me amam. Não roncam, não deixam meias sujas no meio do chão e tampouco me abandonam quando as coisas ficam difíceis.

Nesse instante, seu patim direito rodou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e buscar apoio nos bíceps de Edward.

A solução viscosa e azulada sacolejou no interior da proveta. Se não perdesse o líquido inteiro entre Danny, Chloe e a criatura alada, seria um milagre, pensou Nick.

Rangendo os dentes, elevou o tubo cilíndrico, tentando preser var a fórmula e sem querer ergueu-a junto.

Ela gritou e pendurou-se no tórax viril.

— Tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo com isso? Acho que derramou um pouco de sua poção mágica em Shemp.

O pássaro em questão agitou as asas e voou outra vez para a luminária.

Bella olhou para cima preocupada.

— Você está bem, Shemp? Está sentindo algo?

Edward fez uma careta.

— Afinal sou tão bom como mágico quanto você como pati nadora — disse ele, passando os braços ao redor da cintura delgada e libertando-se dos punhos que quase quebravam seus ossos.

Prolongando durante um segundo aquele contato, testou sua reação. Nenhum pensamento sobre carícias, beijos ou qualquer outra coisa erótica passou por sua cabeça. Tudo limpo. Maravilha! A fantasia que tivera com Bella momentos antes por certo não passara de uma aberração.

Talvez estivesse trabalhando demais. Oito horas no escritório e mais umas quatro em seu laboratório eram suficientes para abalar a libido de qualquer sujeito. Era normal querer beijar, acariciar e abraçar qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele. Até mesmo se essa mulher fosse sua melhor amiga. Precisava começar a sair mais. Colocou-a no chão e pegou a proveta outra vez. Bella dirigiu-lhe um olhar inexplicavelmente desapontado, encostou o quadril na mesa do laboratório e o encarou.

— Muito bem. Vejamos o que este seu suco é capaz de fazer.

Confuso pelo tom desanimado na voz feminina, franziu o ce nho. Bella sempre fora sua incentivadora mais fiel, até mais do que seus parentes que não acreditavam em suas invenções. Sua vizinha, camarada e confidente sempre tinha palavras de incentivo para lhe dizer, mesmo nos momentos difíceis.

— Qual o problema, Bella? — perguntou, esforçando-se para conferir o calendário pendurado na parede atrás dela. — Está na queles dias em que...

— Não ouse concluir ou morrerá!

Edward calou-se e pegou o vaso de hera. Enquanto vertia a solução na terra, Bella patinou ao redor da mesa com ar de desaprovação.

— Não é de se admirar que suas experiências levem meses para ficar prontas. Precisa de uma assistente — disse, olhando uma pilha de caixas de pizza acumulada em um canto. — Alguém que cuide dos detalhes da vida real para você enquanto está na terra encantada, inventando coisas.

Edward cruzou os braços e a encarou por trás dos óculos.

— Agora sei que tem algo que a está aborrecendo. Só fica de mau humor quando está em dificuldades.

A expressão assustada no rosto feminino o pegou desavisado. O modo como ela mordeu o lábio inferior, dava a impressão de que se sentia... vagamente culpada.

Levando as mãos à cabeça, Bella retirou a bandana colorida, soltando as mexas castanhas. Aquele gesto era uma revelação. Jamais teria soltado os cabelos a menos que tivesse um encontro ou acon tecido um desastre ecológico.

Bella tinha um segredo. E ele queria saber o que era.

— Bem, eu... ah...

— Eu... ah... o quê? — provocou-a Edward.

— Eu... Estou preocupada sobre o encontro com o sr. Griggs no banco amanhã. É isso que está me afligindo.

— Está preocupada com o pedido de empréstimo?

— Sim.

— Ora, ora. Que tipo de...

— É só isso. — Depois que a mentira foi dita, respirou aliviada. Não podia revelar seu segredo.

Tirando a proveta das mãos de Edward, Bella verteu toda a solução no vaso com a hera.

— Pronto! Agora pode aproveitar o resto do dia para se divertir — anunciou ela, batendo palmas.

No vaso em frente a eles, a terra chiou. O som ficou mais alto... alto o bastante para atrair Shemp que se acomodou no ombro de Bella. Eles se entreolharam. Jamais tinham ouvido ruído tão intrigante.

Momentos depois, a hera, antes verde e lustrosa, inclinou-se para o lado, tão murcha quanto uma tira de toucinho frita.

— É parece que terá de voltar à estaca zero — comentou tris tonha. — Mas não desanime. Sei que você consegue, Eddie.


	4. Estou grávida, o que acha disso?

**OI FLORES... MAIS UM CAPITULO... ESPERO QUE GOSTEM... E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS... BJUXX^^**

* * *

Com os olhos turvos e bocejando, Bella dirigiu-se ao banheiro, iluminado pela claridade dos primeiros raios de sol que se infiltravam pela janela, e leu o impresso que acompanhava o teste de gravidez.

Após várias linhas contendo instruções, destacavam-se as pa lavras que a fizeram optar por aquele tipo de teste: noventa e nove por cento de certeza.

O procedimento levou menos tempo do que imaginava e exigiu mais agilidade e mais firmeza em suas mãos trêmulas do que esperava.

Com os músculos do estômago contraídos de tensão, colocou o aparelho dosador sobre a pia e fixou os ponteiros do cronômetro para marcar três minutos.

_Tique-taque, tique-taque, tique-taque. _O primeiro minuto se ar rastou tão devagar. Bella caminhou pelo piso de cerâmica preto e branco, espanou a sujeira microscó pica sobre a tampa do toucador e tentou não se mirar no espelho.

Boba!, a voz da razão protestou. Por que não pensara naquela possibilidade? Quando Edward descobrisse...

Não descobriria. Não lhe contaria nada. Mas precisava contar, argumentou consigo mesma. Não saíra com ninguém durante me ses. Sua menstruação estava atrasada duas semanas, apesar da ten tativa desajeitada de se precaverem, devido aos efeitos da bebedeira. Talvez estivesse sendo injusta. Edward seria pai e tinha o direito de saber.

_Tenho sorte de não ter filhos. Caso contrário não poderia me dedicar às minhas invenções._

As palavras lhe vieram à mente.

Oh, sim. Ele não queria filhos. Não estava preparado para ter uma família, pelo menos não até que se estabelecesse em sua car reira e parasse de se dedicar com tanto afinco às suas invenções...

Ah! Esse dia estava longe de acontecer.

Mas uma parte dele ansiava por isso. A expressão carinhosa no rosto masculino, quando olhou Danny pela janela no dia anterior, era prova suficiente disso, convenceu a si mesma.

E sobre a mentira inofensiva que lhe contara? Ora, Edward nem mesmo se lembrava da noite que passaram juntos. Uma pontada de preocupação atingiu-lhe a mente. E se ele nunca a perdoasse por ter mentido? E se não acreditasse em nada? Bem, perderia seu melhor amigo e fim de história.

Oh, Deus! Tudo era muito confuso. Com um gemido desespe rado, fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentou-se. Segurando o queixo com a mão, encarou o teste de gravidez. O tubo dosador parecia maior em sua imaginação. Um monstro pulsando sobre a pia como uma experiência atômica prestes a explodir.

Controle-se, ordenou a si própria.

De repente, um barulho vindo da porta da frente chamou sua atenção. Em seguida, a voz de Edward soou no interior da sala de estar. Bella quase desfaleceu de susto. A caixa do teste de gra videz caiu, chocando-se sobre o linóleo. Céus, seria capaz de ficar frente a frente com Edward e ainda assim ocultar-lhe a verdade?, perguntou-se.

Sim.

Se necessário, contaria depois. Se o teste desse positivo. Por tanto, não havia motivo para preocupações.

— Bella?

A voz dele parecia mais alta, ecoando ao longo do corredor que levava ao quarto. Cada vez mais próxima. Ela saltou para fora do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, a tempo de colidir em cheio com o tórax maravilhoso em que se perdera naquela noite.

— Olá! — exclamou ela, fitando o short caqui e a camiseta que Edward usava com um olhar apreciativo. — Você me pegou de surpresa.

— A porta da frente estava aberta e eu entrei... — disse ele, endireitando os óculos. — Dormindo demais novamente? Jamais conseguirá convencer o velho Griggs a lhe fazer o empréstimo, se não consegue honrar os horários de seus compromissos. Você sabe disso. Você... — De repente, o olhar dele se fixou no short lilás com bolinhas pretas que ela estava usando, — Vocês... vocês... vocês já estão negociando há um tempão e... Sempre dorme assim?

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam. Levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, tamborilou do modo como sempre fazia quando estava pensativo acerca de uma experiência, ou de uma invenção... ou sobre a noite que imaginava terem passado juntos.

Bella deslizou as mãos sobre o short e a camiseta verde.

— Assim? — Tentou parecer horrorizada por ter sido pega naqueles trajes. — Não... Comprei essas peças ontem em uma liquidação na loja de departamentos Bevick. — Bem... hã... é me lhor ir me trocar — murmurou e escapou apressada.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ouviu Booboo miar e tentar passar pela porta entreaberta. Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Pegando o bichano no colo, acariciou a cabeça macia e peluda do felino e saiu para o corredor.

— Booboo anda sentindo muito a sua falta. — Com um movimento rápido, passou o gato às mãos de Edward, antes que ele pudesse con testar. — O pobrezinho odeia quando você trabalha demais. Não suportará esperar até que sua nova invenção fique pronta.

Bem, aquilo deveria segurá-lo por algum tempo. De volta ao quarto, fechou a porta e tentou não ouvir os protestos que se se guiram do outro lado. Fugia à sua compreensão o fato de Edward não querer ter bichos. Todas as espécies do reino animal pareciam amá-lo.

Talvez gostasse de algo simples. Algo pequeno. Um _hamster _como Curly, ou um peixe dourado, ou... Não. A pobre criatura seria negligenciada toda vez que seu dono se dedicasse a uma nova invenção. A fobia a compromissos por certo não fazia de seu belo vizinho o tipo ideal para ter um animal de estimação em casa. Talvez no Natal lhe comprasse de presente um desses vídeos que fazem o aparelho de tevê parecer um aquário de peixes exóticos. Combinava mais com ele. Nenhuma obrigação. Nenhum risco. Nenhuma mudança de planos.

Suspirando fundo, deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado. Tinha um compromisso e precisava se preparar. Livrando-se da camiseta, girou nos calcanhares para arremessá-la no cesto de roupa e em seguida abriu as portas espelhadas do armário.

Nesse instante, Booboo miou do lado de fora, a porta do quarto se abriu, e a cabeça de Edward emergiu para o interior do recinto.

— Algo está zumbindo em seu banheiro. Está cozinhando outro punhado de pedras de tintura de cabelos ou o quê?

Bella cruzou os braços, cobrindo o tórax nu, e virou-se de fren te. Edward sequer moveu um músculo. A expressão no rosto másculo permaneceu impassível.

— Engraçadinho! Foi só daquela vez que tentei umas mexas vermelhas para ficar com um visual _punk _e isso foi anos atrás. Agora estou satisfeita com minha cor de cabelo natural.

Edward olhou para o corte em camadas que ela usava.

— Hã-hã. Quer que eu desligue o cronômetro?

O homem que amava era totalmente insensível a ela, Bella constatou com um sentimento de desalento. Até mesmo seminua não lhe despertava nenhum tipo de interesse.

Qualquer criança merecia ser fruto de um amor e não do acaso. Sabia o que isso significava, pois quase precisou trocar as próprias fraldas. Não permitiria que a história se repetisse.

Conhecendo Edward como conhecia, sabia que se sentiria na obrigação de fazer a coisa certa, a despeito de seus sentimentos por ela. Não podia lhe contar a verdade.

— O cronômetro? — perguntou ele outra vez.

— O cronômetro? — Bella lutou contra o desejo insano de abaixar os braços, apenas para ver se lhe provocava algum tipo de reação. — Oh! O cronômetro! Não, obrigada. Desligará sozi nho em um minuto.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Certo. É melhor se apressar ou o sr. Griggs não irá atendê-la. Não sei por que não vai a outros bancos maiores em Phoenix ou...

— Estarei pronta em alguns minutos — interrompeu-o, esperando evitar a avalanche familiar e inevitável de conselhos finan ceiros. Virando-se de costas, concentrou-se em tirar do armário um dos poucos terninhos que possuía.

O olhar dele recaiu sobre o conjunto vermelho e o par de san dálias da mesma cor que ela jogou em cima da cama.

— Sabe, Alice e Jasper concordariam com uma venda a prazo. Posso apostar que...

— Nada de favores — cortou ela, acrescentando um corpete com uma cor suave à pilha de roupas. No Arizona, mesmo no início de abril, era preciso usar roupas o mais leves possível.

— Bella...

— E nenhuma ajuda — murmurou, lançando mão de uma in finidade de pulseiras e brincos em seu porta-jóias. — Posso con seguir isso sozinha. Não vejo motivo para envolver Alice e Jasper, antes de esgotar todas as minhas chances de obter um empréstimo. Não quero que eles alimentem esperanças e...

— E depois desapontá-los — concluiu ele. — Eu sei, eu sei.

Segurando uma argola de ouro em uma das orelhas e um brinco de rubi e pérola na outra, Bella virou-se.

— Qual dos dois lhe parece melhor?

Edward ficou boquiaberto.

Mas que reação mais exagerada diante de um simples par de brincos, pensou Bella. Passaria a lhe pedir mais opiniões a respeito de jóias. Mas espere um minuto... O olhar dele não se focalizava apenas em suas orelhas. Na realidade, agora que se encontrava mais próxima, podia perceber que as pupilas escuras de Edward es tavam fixos em... Santo Deus! em seus seios nus! Gritando, cruzou os braços diante de si.

Ele se virou, escondendo a face atrás de um braço apoiado no batente da porta.

— Uh, ambos parecem maravilhosos para mim.

Ambos o quê? Os seios ou os brincos? Esqueça. Por certo não gostaria de saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

— Eu quis dizer os brincos — acrescentou Edward.

— Eu imaginei.

Céus! O que tinha na cabeça?, ralhou consigo mesma. A con fusão hormonal da gravidez estava começando a mexer com ela.

Com as faces rubras, depositou os brincos de volta no porta-jóias e fechou a tampa. Em seguida, pegou o terninho e o colocou na frente do corpo.

— Mas... Devo confessar que de fato é um belo par de... — O braço dele se agitou, tentando adonar algo inteligente ao cérebro. — Quero dizer, o resto de você realmente é... Droga, Bella! Vai se vestir ou não?

— Está ruborizado, Eddie. Sua face está mais vermelha do que meu terno.

— Nada consegue ser mais vermelho do que esse seu traje.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tentou um olhar por baixo do cotovelo.

Pelo sorriso maroto em seus lábios, Bella quase podia precisar o exato momento em que Edward percebera que ela havia coberto o _seu belo par de..._

— Talvez conseguisse o empréstimo mais rápido, se tentasse o truque dos brincos com o sr. Griggs — debochou ele.

— Ah, ah, ah.

Edward se aproximou. Ou muito se enganava ou o rubor em sua face só podia ter sido fruto da imaginação dela, porque agora pa recia tão composto quanto antes. Para não dizer completamente desinteressado em sua figura como mulher... uma mulher que já fora sua.

— De qualquer maneira — disse ela, com um sorriso cínico — Já usei essa estratégia.

— E?

— E o homem não tem bom gosto quando se trata de brincos. — Rindo da expressão dele, Bella contornou a cama e segurou-lhe o queixo. — Estou brincando, seu _neanderthal_.Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou?

— Acho que é uma manteiga derretida, do jeito que se preocupa com Alice e Jasper. E acho também que vai se atrasar se não se apressar. E se as coisas não derem certo hoje no banco, sempre pode contar comigo.

Dizendo isso, Edward apressou-se para ajudá-la a pendurar o ca bide de metal e o suave roçar dos pêlos de seu braço acariciaram a face dela, provocando-lhe arrepios. Os joelhos de Bella bambearam.

— Não posso lhe pedir ajuda, Eddie.

— É claro que pode. O resto de nós merece uma chance de bancar o herói também.

Bella suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, enquanto ele fechava a porta, deixando-a sozinha. Edward realmente veria a pa ternidade imediata e não planejada como uma oportunidade para ser heróico? Ou eram apenas palavras, palavras fáceis de dizer, mas difíceis de realizar?

Só havia um modo de descobrir.

Vestida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um olhar rápido em seu destino, antes de partir.

A bela morena emergiu do Banco Saguaro Vista Cattleman's no momento em que Edward olhou por cima das anotações de sua pes quisa hidropônica. As pernas esguias e bem torneadas delineavam-se através do tecido da saia vermelha. Com um movimento de quadris capaz de destruir as células do cérebro de qualquer homem, avançou em sua direção. No meio do caminho ladrilhado do pátio em frente ao banco, retirou o casaco e o colocou sobre os ombros, segurando-o com as pontas dos dedos.

Os seios rijos e perfeitos se projetavam à luz do dia, enquanto contornava a névoa vaporosa produzida pelo chafariz que adorna va a paisagem local.

Edward sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato, mas seu cérebro o trouxe de volta à realidade.

Ele piscou. De repente, a estonteante figura vermelha se trans formou em sua velha e conhecida amiga Bella. Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Isso tinha de parar. Aquela mulher era sua amiga e não uma conquista em potencial. As outras com quem costumava sair não eram como ela.

Sem dúvida, a visão daquele corpo feminino o afetara sobre maneira aquela manhã. Ao vê-la na sua frente com as jóias nas mãos e os seios desnudos, um grande desejo o acometeu. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que precisava de um tempo. Era óbvio que seu cérebro havia sido forçado a tomar medidas drásticas para ignorar a mensagem.

Controle-se, ordenou a si mesmo. Essa jovem é sua amiga, não se trata da mulher dos seus sonhos.

Bella parou na sua frente, segurou-lhe a manga da camisa e recostou a testa no ombro largo.

— Vamos embora daqui — disse num tom frustrado.

As outras preocupações de Edward desapareceram. Quando ela fazia esse gesto, significava que precisava de apoio.

— Bella, o que aconteceu?

— Eu disse que Effram Griggs é um retrógrado, sem visão e tem repulsa por mulheres que pretendem progredir na vida.

— Não me diga que o patife negou o empréstimo novamente?

— Sim. — Com um suspiro pesaroso, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Ao jogar os cabelos para trás, algumas mexas foram de encontro ao queixo dele.

Edward a trouxe mais para junto de si, cuidando para não deixar cair o bloco de anotações que estava pressionado entre seu tórax e as generosas curvas dos seios de Bella. Nem mesmo os odores que exalavam das rosas nos canteiros laterais eram capazes de bloquear a fragrância de morango agradável do xampu e do per fume que emanavam do corpo feminino a seu lado. Mau sinal.

— Achei que desta vez dobraria aquele cabeça dura — disse ela, esfregando a testa no ombro largo.

— Quem sabe poderá tentar no mês que vem.

Após a segunda tentativa de Bella, o odioso e arbitrário Griggs recusara-se a considerar qualquer pedido de empréstimo antes do intervalo de um mês.

— Não posso esperar outro mês!

— Está falando como se não tivesse muita escolha. — Edward a abraçou com mais força. — Enquanto isso é minha obrigação consolá-la. O que você necessita é de umas doses de bebida.

Bella enrijeceu. O som de protesto veio de algum lugar próxi mo à sua clavícula, seguido por algo que pareceu um choramingo de aversão à bebida. Não fazia sentido.

Talvez o _pet shop _de Alice significasse mais para ela do que deixava transparecer, presumiu. Por que outro motivo rejeitaria aquele remédio infalível contra tristezas e decepções?

— Que tal um sorvete? Um filme? Um pingue-pongue? — su geriu Edward. — Pode fingir que a bola é a cabeça grisalha e oleosa de Effram Griggs.

— Ah! Tive uma excelente idéia — disse ela, sorrindo.

— Espere. Deixe ver se eu adivinho. Com uma motivação des sas, pretende jogar um pote de creme inteiro em cima de mim. Não faça isso. Não poderia exibir minha cabeça em público.

Bella deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Não seria a primeira vez. — Ela torceu os dedos na manga da camiseta dele, e se conchegou, pressionando a face de encontro ao tórax viril. — Ainda me deve um jantar por conta de sua derrota esmagadora no último jogo, lembra-se?

— Lembro. Mas não valeu, porque você roubou.

Bella suspirou e elevou a cabeça, fitando o Banco Cattleman's por cima do ombro dele. Se olhares tivessem o poder de produzir fogo, os seus teriam provocado um incêndio na construção antiga.

— Ei. — Edward ergueu-lhe o queixo e examinou a face delicada.

— Você está chorando?

— Quem, eu? — perguntou, limpando algo na manga da cami seta dele, uma mancha de batom vermelho, talvez. — Você me conhece. Nunca choro.

— Eu sei. É por isso que...

— E não vai ser agora. — Respirando fundo, ela colocou a bolsa mais alto sobre o ombro e respirou fundo. — Ouça, comprar o _pet shop _de Alice era só uma idéia, certo? Ninguém sabe disso a não ser você. Assim, ninguém ficará desapontado e tudo continua rá como antes. A voz dela hesitou. — Não é o fim do mundo.

— Mas está agindo como se fosse — insistiu ele.

Bella não era o tipo de pessoa que perdia tempo com bobagens. Queria aquele empréstimo para comprar a loja de Alice. Era importante para ela... demasiadamente importante. Edward desejava saber o motivo. Havia algo mais naquela história e não via a hora de descobrir o que era.

— Por que está tão aflita para conseguir o empréstimo desta vez?

— Por favor, não me pergunte o porquê, Eddie.

— Bella...

Ela não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, um brilho determinado iluminava o seu olhar.

— É hora de agir como adulta responsável que sou, só isso. — fez um gesto com a cabeça como se ganhasse energia nova e caminhou para a frente, enquanto seus saltos faziam um barulho estridente no chão ladrilhado. — Sempre desempenhei muito bem minhas funções como gerente do _pet shop_ e, do mesmo modo, serei uma excelente proprietária de loja. Não vou permitir que Effram Griggs se meta no meu caminho. Encontrarei uma maneira de convencê-lo.

— Além disso, pode recorrer a outro banco em Phoenix.

— Não.

— Então, fale com Alice e Jasper. O que tem a perder com isso?

— Eu nada. Mas eles sim. Não contarei nada até que tudo esteja resolvido. E o senhor fique de bico calado. Nem uma palavra sobre esse assunto com ninguém, certo?

Edward elevou dois dedos.

— Palavra de escoteiro.

Ela sorriu e seu olhar o percorreu de alto a baixo.

— Você não é nenhum escoteiro, Cullen.

Não. Com o tipo de pensamentos que vinha nutrindo ultima mente em relação a ela, não era, pensou Edward. E Bella também não era nenhuma bandeirante... não com os segredos que vinha escondendo.

— Ainda sei como acender um fogo. — Sorriu brincalhão. — Tudo depende do modo como se coloca o graveto.

— Guarde as piadinhas picantes para suas admiradoras. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Sim. Coisas misteriosas, pensou Edward.

Bella deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu ao estacionamento, com mais segredos girando naquela cabecinha tola do que ele havia suspeitado. De repente, parecia algo que jamais imaginara que ela pudesse ser: uma mulher misteriosa.

Alcançou-a e segurou-a pelo ombro, fazendo diminuir o passo. Por baixo do tecido macio e lustroso sentiu que os músculos do pescoço dela se enrijeceram. Aquela negativa de Effram Griggs em particular a abalara sobremaneira. Se ainda tinha alguma dú vida, agora estava desfeita. Maldição, como seu amigo, tinha o dever de descobrir o que era.

— Espere um pouco... — Comprimindo o bloco de notas em baixo do cotovelo, segurou-a com ambas as mãos, determinado a persuadi-la a contar toda a verdade. Aquele mistério o estava dei xando louco. — Já tentou conseguir esse empréstimo três vezes e superou as recusas do sr. Griggs sem maiores problemas.

— Obrigada pelo incentivo.

— Por nada. Mas nunca a vi tão nervosa assim antes. O que há de tão especial desta vez?

Bella se desvencilhou dos braços que a seguravam e olhou em volta, tentando evitar o assunto.

— Não queria vir comigo, não é isso, Edward? — perguntou no momento em que alcançaram a motocicleta dele. — Aposto que tinha coisas mais agradáveis a fazer. Como talvez trabalhar até morrer ou...

— Opa, espere aí...

— Sabe que é verdade, admita — Havia um brilho desafiador em seu olhar.

— Está bem, admito!

A voz de Bella soou igual ao resto da família Cullen, todos lhe propunham menos horas de traba lho, menos ambição, e família, família, família.

— Faça como achar melhor. A vida é sua. Viva só! Não é da minha conta.

— Oh, não, Bella. Não comece com isso, você também.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Sou sua amiga, não sua... Deixa para lá. — A voz hesitou. — Não me deve nada. Nem mesmo uma explicação do porquê de não querer me acompanhar até o banco.

— Ei, espere um minuto. Jamais disse que não a acompanharia até o banco. Essa é muito boa. De onde tirou essa idéia? — Edward podia jurar que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Nesse mo mento, soube que se tratava de um truque. Bella nunca chorava. Mas ainda se sentia irritado. — Ora, vamos... Só porque não quero me transformar em um respeitável pai de família como todos os outros Cullens não quer dizer que não a ajudarei quando precisar.

— Não preciso.

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo — repetiu, estendendo a mão para pegar o capacete dela.

Edward lhe entregou o objeto metálico sentindo-se vagamente ma nipulado. Não pôde definir por que... até que se lembrou sobre o que estavam falando antes.

— De qualquer maneira, o que há de tão importante neste pe dido de empréstimo em particular?

Observou-a ajustar o capacete na cabeça bem devagar. Podia apostar que estava tentando ganhar tempo para inventar uma nova tática para dissuadi-lo. Qual seria o seu segredo?

Quando voltou a fitá-lo, estava sorrindo.

— Você é igual a um cachorro com um osso, não é mesmo?

— Au-au — brincou ele.

Bella ergueu a saia e acomodou-se no banco da motocicleta, algo que já a vira fazer um milhão de vezes... mas nunca lhe pro vocara aquele efeito tão devastador. De repente, o sol de abril lhe pareceu demasiado quente.

— Quem vai dirigir, eu ou você? — perguntou ela, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Boa parte das coxas bem-feitas encontrava-se descoberta. Céus, será que não percebia o que aquela visão poderia fazer com um sujeito que não fosse o seu melhor amigo?

— Eu dirijo — respondeu Edward.

— Certo.

Desabotoando o casaco do _blazer, _Bella encolheu os ombros e livrou-se da peça. A pele nua de seus braços refletiu o clarão do cromo da motocicleta.

Edward achou que fosse desmaiar.

Em seguida, ela tirou a blusa de seda branca, revelando um _top _justo que usava por baixo. Pense em fatos científicos, ordenou a si mesmo com a respiração acelerada. Bella sorriu, de um modo que parecia ter adivinhado o que ele estava pensando... e queria que soubesse que aprovava.

Não. Aquilo era loucura. Provavelmente ficaria intimidada, dis se a si próprio, enquanto a admirava através do espelho retrovisor. Tinha que parar de pensar nela daquela maneira.

— Ouça, está sendo irracional. — Tentando parecer sério, virou a cabeça e comprimiu o queixo no ombro para poder fitá-la. — Por que esse empréstimo se tomou tão importante, de repente? O que está acontecendo?

Bella colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e suspirou.

Edward esperou um segundo e percebeu que ela ainda não ia lhe falar.

Maldição.

— Bem — disse ela por fim. — Esta manhã descobri que estou grávida. O que acha disso?


	5. As coisas a partir dea agora vão mudar

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... coomo algumas já disseram o ed vai ficar super prtetor com a bella agora... e mordido para saber quem é o pai do bebê... espero que gostem e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

— Grávida?

— Quer parar de repetir isso! — ralhou Bella. — Estou certa de que entendi desde a primeira das vinte e duas vezes que me fez essa pergunta durante o trajeto.

Grata por terem estacionado na calçada pavimentada em frente à casa dele, retirou o capacete, entregou-o a Edward e saltou do banco detrás da motocicleta, pensando em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele hesitou alguns segundos e disparou:

— Maldição! Este não é o tipo de segredo que eu estava espe rando.

Edward não sabia nem a metade, pensou ela.

— Ah, surpresa!

Ele fez uma careta.

Oh, Deus... ele não ia desistir daquele assunto. E não se sentia preparada para lhe dizer toda a verdade. Precisava de uma boa estratégia, uma que o distraísse. Afinal, era para o próprio bem dele. Quem era ela para destruir a vida e os sonhos de um homem, prendendo-o a uma responsabilidade que não queria? Ninguém tinha esse direito.

Bella decidiu se retirar.

Mas essa tática não funcionou. Edward a seguiu pelo jardim lateral que delimitava o terreno entre suas respectivas casas, resmungan do algo sobre segredos e mulheres misteriosas.

Obvio que fugir era inútil.

Ao alcançar a varanda da frente, abandonou as esperanças de escapar sem discutir o assunto. Edward não parecia ter assimilado muito bem aquela notícia.

Ela própria ainda estava confusa.

No momento, tudo que desejava era ficar sozinha. Adiar todas as explicações e ganhar algum tempo para pensar. O pedido de empréstimo não lograra êxito, seu melhor amigo estava com a cabeça fundida e não era a hora adequada para dizer toda a verdade.

Nem algumas doses de o que quer que bebesse teria ajudado, ou até mesmo seriam aconselháveis, dadas as circunstâncias. Talvez um _milkshake._

Ou quem sabe uma vitamina pré-natal. Essa lhe daria ânimo extra? Esperava que sim, porque ia precisar para lidar com Edward. Uma visita a um médico se fazia necessária e o mais breve possível.

Era uma mulher com um segredo para manter ou pelo menos parte de um.

Fingindo estar tranqüila, pegou as chaves na bolsa e destrancou a porta da frente. De repente, sentiu a mão forte de Edward sobre a sua, ajudando-a a girar a maçaneta. Mal teve tempo de respirar e percebeu que ele a seguira até o interior da casa.

— Grávida? — perguntou Edward, batendo a porta atrás deles. — Está realmente grávida?

— Não, tudo não passa de uma grande piada. Entendeu?

— O quê?

O som daquele grito ecoou pela sala de estar. Segurando-a pelos braços, Edward posicionou-a contra a parede. Estava tão perto que Bella podia sentir o calor daquele corpo arder no seu e a respiração quente incendiando-lhe o rosto.

— Explique-se — disse ele, retesando o maxilar.

— Nossa! Nunca o vi desse jeito...

— Agora. — A palavra pairou no ar por alguns instantes. Céus, o interrogatório estava começando. Precisava encontrar forças para responder com firmeza e não apenas por monossílabas como vinha fazendo.

Quando fez menção de se afastar, dedos de aço seguraram-na pelos ombros. Edward forçou-a a encará-lo. Um brilho estranho e assustador iluminou os olhos extremamente verdes que exigiam explicações.

Bella apertou os lábios e manteve-se calada.

Aquele homem parecia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos. Mas sempre fora capaz desse feito antes. O que a fazia imaginar que poderia enganá-lo agora?

Desespero, pensou.

— Por favor, explique-se — insistiu ele.

Havia algo mais na voz masculina. Algo que a fez tremer por dentro.

Seu coração bateu acelerado. Em outras circunstâncias poderia ter desfrutado daquela proximidade. Mas no momento, tudo que desejava era livrar-se das mãos que a seguravam. Ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, bem dentro dos olhos.

Uma expressão analítica e determinada, e não terna como era de se esperar de um futuro pai, tomou conta do olhar dele. Bella percebeu que estava diante de uma tarefa difícil. Como poderia manter um segredo que não desejava manter? Especialmente, de alguém tão inquisitivo quanto Edward?

Não se sentia segura, mas teria que tentar.

— Bella — começou ele, tentando um tom paciente — Como isso aconteceu?

Boa pergunta. Deveria estar preparada para respondê-la, mas não estava. Atrás dela, Booboo miou e Larry latiu para que ela abrisse a porta dos fundos, mas não era hora de se distrair. Quanto mais cedo acabasse com aquele tormento, melhor.

Livrou-se dos braços fortes, colocando uma certa distância entre ambos. Em seguida, lançou o casaco sobre o sofá e o encarou com as mãos nos quadris.

— Do modo habitual, eu acho, Edward. Você sabe...

Viu o olhar dele passear lentamente analisando, estudando seus quadris, sua cintura, por certo avaliando seu tempo de gravidez e, por fim, fitá-la nos olhos.

— Você sabe? — repetiu Edward. — O que significa isso?

— Sua face está vermelha. Quer um pouco de água? Vou buscar.

Com um gesto rápido, ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pa ra trás.

— Quero respostas.

— Você acreditaria em... concepção imaculada?

— Respostas. Agora.

— A verdade é que conheci alguém. — Bella fixou o olhar no logotipo do capacete de futebol americano estampado na cami seta dele. — Falamos, rimos, e... — Nós, eu e você, nos amamos, teve vontade de dizer, mas ele não gostaria de ouvir isso. — ...e aconteceu.

— Aconteceu?

— Sim — respondeu, retirando os sapatos e dirigindo-se à co zinha. Queria aumentar a distância entre eles. O som exasperado da respiração de Edward, enquanto se sentava no sofá e colocava os pés para cima, encheu o ambiente — Essas coisas acontecem, sabe como é — disse Bella, abrindo a porta do refrigerador. — Assim como você e aquela sua namoradinha que pretendia se casar.

— Ela tem nome. Eu só... droga, Bella! Refere-se à minha ex como a _tal _ou _aquela _há tanto tempo, que nem lembro mais o nome dela.

Bom. E melhor ainda era o fato de tê-lo desviado do assunto. Sorriu apesar de tudo. Talvez pudesse manter aquele segredo por mais tempo. Empurrou a porta da geladeira com a ponta do pé e voltou à sala de estar com duas latas de refrigerante nas mãos.

— Ora, esqueceu porque sai com mais mulheres do que é capaz de contar.

— Claro que posso contar. Apenas não consigo manter os relacionamentos.

— Talvez porque elas achem que já está casado com seu tra balho e que não há futuro com um sujeito que beija com uma das mãos em seu bloco de notas.

— Puxa... — Edward a fitou, enquanto ela sentava no outro canto do sofá com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. — Costumo usar am bas as mãos quando a situação me permite.

— Posso apostar que sim. Mas poupe-me dos detalhes. Casanova. Não quero saber.

Na verdade, gostaria de experimentar suas carícias novamente, mas decerto jamais voltaria a ter essa chance, falou consigo mesma.

— Então, estamos quites — retrucou ele. — Porque também não estou interessado em ouvir os detalhes tórridos de sua vida amorosa.

Ótimo. Não se sentia preparada para lhe revelar o que ele não gostaria de saber...

Silêncio absoluto. A seu lado, Edward recostou a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá e fechou os olhos. Por certo, ainda assimilando a notícia daquela gravidez inesperada. Assim como ela própria. Talvez fosse melhor não incomodá-lo e propiciar a ambos um tempo para respirar. Se tivesse sorte, talvez ele adormecesse, con cedendo-lhe uma meia hora de descanso.

Porém, ao abrir a lata de refrigerante, a bebida escapuliu, fa zendo um chiado que encheu o ambiente. A cabeça de Edward virou-se em direção ao som, e seus olhos se abriram.

— Ora essa, quase conseguiu me distrair outra vez. Pode de sistir, Bella, porque... — Seu olhar recaiu sobre a lata de refrige rante a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela, e o que ia dizer morreu em sua garganta. — Ficou louca?

— O quê?

Vencendo a pouca distância que os separava, Edward arrancou-lhe o refrigerante das mãos.

— Isto vai lhe fazer mal! — bradou enfático, pousando a lata de bebida sobre a mesinha de centro. — Tem que começar a se cuidar melhor, moça.

— Ora, pare com isso! Não venha me dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer! Sou uma mulher adulta, Edward. Eu...

— Psiu! — silenciou-a, com um gesto carinhoso. — É uma mulher esperando... um bebê. Isso significa que as coisas vão mu dar de agora em diante.

Mudar? Aquilo soou promissor. Talvez Edward quisesse dizer que eles... Não, disse-lhe a voz da consciência. Era apenas um pensa mento tendencioso. Estava se deixando levar pela imaginação. Aliás, essa seria a primeira coisa que teria de mudar... Deveria tirar aquela idéia da cabeça de uma vez por todas.

Recostou-se nas almofadas do sofá e fitou a lata de refrigerante, enquanto ele voltou a falar.

— Tem que estar mais atenta ao que come, ao que bebe, ao que faz... Coisas como estas estão proibidas. — disse apontando para a lata de bebida.

— Ouça, meu amigo. Estamos no século vinte um. Você é um...

— Sou um sujeito que já foi tio nada menos que quatro vezes, senhorita e, portanto, tenho quatro vezes mais experiência com os problemas relacionados a uma gravidez do que você.

— Sim, senhor. Talvez gostaria de gerar o bebê você mesmo? Tenho certeza de que com os avanços científicos atuais isso já seria possível. Está sempre conectado com a comunidade da ciên cia, Eddie, procure saber a respeito.

— Muito engraçadinha — retrucou ele. Erguendo-se do sofá com uma nova finalidade. — Mas ridículo — acrescentou, pas sando-lhe a mão sobre a cabeça.

Ele tinha razão. Nenhum homem se submeteria a usar roupas de grávida, pensou.

Suspirando, Bella o observou caminhar em direção à cozinha. Aquela breve carícia a deixou temporariamente louca. Desejou segurar a mão dele e sentir um pouco mais o prazer que aquele contato tinha o poder de lhe despertar. Mas isso era impossível. Então, pousou ambas as mãos sobre as coxas e lembrou-se de que qualquer sacrifício era válido para preservar a amizade deles. Exceto beber a gororoba que lhe foi oferecida minutos mais tarde.

— Esta é uma de minhas especialidades — disse Edward, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ao retornar da cozinha.

Bella contemplou o copo com um líquido amarelo claro e es pumante que ele lhe entregou, duvidando ser capaz de ingerir o conteúdo.

— Isto cheira a... não estou bem certa... mas... Já sei! Gemada!

— Certo. Pode chamá-la assim. — Dizendo isso, Edward correu o dedo indicador ao redor da extremidade do copo do liquidificador. — É usei alguns ovos — Em seguida, lambeu a ponta do dedo, ergueu o liquidificador e bebeu o que sobrou da bebida.

Bella jamais imaginou sentir tanta inveja de um simples reci piente de plástico.

— Gemada? — conseguiu repetir com uma careta. — Está bem. — Levou o copo à boca e provou. Tinha sabor de leite batido, um leve toque de banana... e uma nauseante viscosidade de ovo cru que deslizou pela sua garganta no primeiro gole. — Aaarrgh! — Bella devolveu o copo a Edward e se inclinou sobre a mesa de centro, empurrando livros e revistas, desesperada à procura de uma caixa de lenços de papel. — Santo Deus! Por que não me disse que tinha ovocru?

De repente, ouviu o som de lenços de papel sendo arrancados da caixa e Edward lhe ofereceu alguns. Usou-os para eliminar os últimos vestígios da bebida em seus lábios. Aquele preparado hor roroso só podia ser vingança por tê-lo surpreendido com a notícia de sua gravidez.

— Claro que estava cru — confirmou ele.

— Anda vendo muitos filmes do Stallone.

— Ora, não seja criança.

— E você não seja inconseqüente. Não vou beber essa coisa. Não sabe que ovos crus podem conter salmonela? Era de se esperar que um homem da ciência estivesse a par desse detalhe.

— Sinto muito, Bella. — Ele pareceu desapontado. — Tive boa intenção.

Algo lhe dizia que não valorizara os últimos esforços de Edward para se certificar de que ela seria uma grávida saudável. A idéia continha uma certa ironia, mas não era nada que pudesse conside rar ainda mais com aquele horrível sabor de ovo cru em sua boca e o olhar fixo dele que a fazia arder por dentro.

— Prometo que lhe farei uma vitamina mais gostosa da próxi ma vez.

— Obrigada pelo aviso.

— Por nada. — Ele apanhou o copo e o olhou pensativo. — Rose conseguiu algumas receitas de vitaminas bem nutritivas. Testarei algumas para você. Caso contrário, sentirá falta de alguns nutrientes.

Eu sei, pensou Bella, observando-o levar o copo para a cozinha. _Sentirei falta de você. _O som da água espirrando na pia soou no recinto. Ela se imaginou compartilhando o dia-a-dia ao lado de dele. Um lavando a louça; o outro enxugando os pratos; um bebê balbuciando as primeiras palavras; um assado no fogão... Então, percebeu que tudo não passava de fantasia.

Nem mesmo sabia cozinhar.

Levantou-se e foi até cozinha, onde encontrou Edward com a ca beça e os ombros praticamente dentro do refrigerador, resmungan do consigo mesmo. O tecido grosso do short de brim aderia-se aos glúteos musculosos. Bella abafou um suspiro e apoiou-se na pia, admirando-o. Era difícil ficar indiferente a tanta virilidade.

Que destino cruel a vida lhe reservara. Ter como vizinho um homem maravilhoso daqueles, desfrutar uma noite de amor em seus braços... e na manhã seguinte descobrir que ele estava sob os efeitos de várias doses de bebida e não se lembrava de nada. Não era justo, pensou revoltada contra os caprichos do destino.

Edward retirou uma caixa de Twinkies recheados e pousou sobre a pia ao lado de uma embalagem com seis refrigerantes que já havia removido do refrigerador.

— Ei! Vão estragar se os deixar do lado de fora da geladeira? — protestou Bella, apontando para caixa de Twinkies.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isto vai para o lixo. — Dizendo isso apanhou a embalagem e apontou para o cesto de lixo no canto ao lado da pia. — Quer se despedir?

— O quê? Não! — Bella cerrou os dedos com força em uma das pontas da caixa e puxou. Edward puxou para o lado contrário.

— Não pode ingerir esta porcaria! — advertiu-a categórico, tentando tirar-lhe o produto das mãos.

A violência do gesto fez os pés dela deslizarem sobre o linóleo. Ela acrescentou outra mão à luta e ganhou algumas polegadas.

— Solte! — bradou, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

— Solte você. — Edward recuou dois passos, fazendo-a perder terreno. A expressão sorridente na face máscula exprimia sua vi tória, mas Isabela Swan ainda não se dera por vencida.

Jamais se renderia. Ao invés disso, colocou um pé sobre o tor nozelo dele e apertou a caixa de Twinkies.

— É minha. Largue isso, seu bruto, antes que eu tenha que machucá-lo.

— Cresça e apareça, Bella — zombou ele. — Ficar sem comer este lixo durante alguns meses não irá matá-la.

— Oh, não?

— Não. De qualquer maneira, é para seu próprio bem.

Ele puxou a embalagem com mais força, fazendo-a desequili brar-se sobre o chão liso da cozinha. Bella apertou a caixa de Twinkies e se viu caindo. Então, Edward a enlaçou pela cintura, evitando a queda. O papelão da embalagem rasgou-se, e o som dos bolinhos sendo espremidos soou entre seus tórax.

— Oh!

Os braços fortes que a envolviam puxaram-na para mais perto. A face de Edward estava a polegadas da sua. Erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo, percebeu que a preocupação tomava conta dos olhos dele. De repente, sentiu-se derreter tomada pelo calor daquele abraço que se espalhava por seu corpo, do mesmo modo que Booboo se sentia quando se aninhava sob o sol da manhã. Então compreendeu que era o calor que fazia o gato ronronar.

— Céus! — soltou um gemido abafado.

Os olhos escuros fixaram-se em sua boca. Queria dizer mais alguma coisa para chamar a atenção dele, mas o fato de saber que estava nos braços de Edward roubou-lhe o ar dos pulmões e embaralhou-lhe o cérebro, impedindo-a de raciocinar. Com um gesto lento, passou a língua sobre os lábios e respirou fundo. Por um breve momento, sentiu o peito expandir-se e depois relaxar de encontro ao tórax musculoso do homem que a segurava.

— Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou ele.

— Si... sim, obrigada.

E obrigada meu Deus por ele não a soltar, pensou consigo mes ma. Em vez disso, Edward a estreitou mais para si.

— Devia ter largado a caixa de Twinkies. Agora estão arrui nados.

Como se ela se preocupasse com aquilo. Esmagaria um milhão de caixas se fosse preciso, para ficar em seus braços. Bella não sabia como fora capaz de sobreviver sem o calor daquele corpo viril naquelas últimas semanas. Como que suplicando, como uma mulher apaixonada querendo ser beijada, pendeu a cabeça para trás e cerrou as pálpebras.

Por favor, conceda-me apenas este momento, pensou, enquanto sentia a face de Edward se aproximar. Guardarei em minha mente para sempre e jamais pedirei que o repita.

— Bella...?

O som maravilhoso daquela voz penetrou em seu cérebro entorpecido e a fez abrir os olhos. O desejo que viu estampado no olhar dele acelerou-lhe as batidas do coração em uma dança feliz de amor perdido e recuperado. Seria beijada! Até mesmo sem saber a verdade sobre a paternidade do bebê que ela esperava, Edward a desejava. Era tudo que poderia ter sonhado. E estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

Ele se inclinou, aproximando-se ainda mais. Bella embriagou-se com o hálito mentolado e deliciou-se com roçar da mandíbula áspera que a fez virar a cabeça para capturar um beijo da boca sensual. Beije-me.

— Beije-me. Oh, Edward...

O corpo dele ficou imóvel. Lentamente se afastou e o calor contido em seus olhos era de raiva, não de paixão.

— O quê?

— Eu... Eu... Eu disse isso alto! Eu estava brincando! — disse, arrancando-lhe das mãos o que sobrara da caixa de Twinkies e lançando-a sobre a mesa da cozinha. — Ganhei!

— Ganhou?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

— Ganhou... isso. — Ele apontou com a cabeça para a caixa de Twinkies.

— Hã-hã.

— Fez tudo isso... apenas para ganhar uma... — Edward endireitou os óculos e a perscrutou com o olhar. — Que competidora cruel você é.

— Eu sei! Vamos assistir ao DVD dos _Três Patetas _que eu aluguei.

Dizendo isso, puxou-o pela mão em direção à sala de estar, tentando dissuadi-lo a não pensar no desastre que acontecera entre eles. Ele não se moveu.

— Você nunca me beijou antes — disse Edward.

O coração de Bella acelerou.

— E não o beijei agora.

— Você... — Seu olhar procurou o dela. Como era de seu feitio, dispensou os fatos e foi direto a verdade. — Mas você queria.

— E você também.

O rosto anguloso assumiu uma expressão de incredulidade.

— Não queria. Não posso. Não vou... me colocar entre você e... — Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o ventre dela ainda não volumoso. — ...e o pai de seu bebê.

Boquiaberta, Bella o encarou. Por essa não esperava.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Edward.

Diga-lhe a verdade, parte dela gritou, mas não teve coragem.

— Já lhe falei. Terminou. — Sim, terminou porque o pai do seu filho não a amava. Porque uma família arruinaria a carreira de inventor de Edward. E o mais importante, terminou porque queria dar ao seu bebê um pai que o amasse e quisesse filhos. O tipo de pai que jamais tivera.

— Mesmo agora com o bebê, terminou? Bebês mudam as coisas...

— Não para ele.

— Você está errada. Sei que não teve muitos relacionamentos ultimamente, mas...

— Agora tornou-se especialista nos homens com quem saio? — ela o interrompeu, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax. — Obri gada, mas...

— ...mas acho — continuou ele paciente. — que seja lá quem for, merece saber que vai ser pai.

— Não!

Bella agarrou a caixa de Twinkies danificada e enfiou a mão no interior da embalagem. Edward tentou impedi-la. Ela empurrou o produto fora do alcance dele.

— Estou grávida e com desejo. Corte um pedaço para mim?

Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso. Aquele sorriso apenas já era bastante para derreter o coração de Bella. Como podiam ter ficado tão íntimos naquela noite e tão distantes agora?

— Certo... mas sóse me contar quem é o pai do bebê.

— Você parece um cachorro que não larga o osso.

— Au-au. — O sorriso dele se alargou. — Bem?

— Entenda de uma vez por todas, Eddie... Ele se foi... e não vai voltar.

— Se foi? Para onde? — Edward estendeu os braços e contornou a mesa de cozinha como se procurasse algo. — Ele não desapareceu.

— Não, mas... Não preciso dele. Posso me virar muito bem sozinha!

— Como faz com todo o resto? — perguntou, batendo com a mão sobre o tampo da mesa da cozinha. — Droga, Bella! Não pode fazer tudo sempre sozinha!

Por que não? Sempre fizera, pensou.

— Mas vou ter esse filho sozinha. — Edward segurou-a pelos ombros. Lentamente, ela o fitou e então lambeu o recheio da ponta dos dedos. — Eu ficarei bem.

— Deixe alguém ajudá-la. Deixe-o ajudá-la. Ele tem responsa bilidade com você.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Droga, não me diga que ele fugiu de você! — vociferou Edward.

A fúria súbita na face delicada o pegou de surpresa.

— Ele fugiu de mim!

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Quem é o sujeito, Bella?

Oh, Deus! As coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores, pensou consigo mesma. No início imaginou que pudesse controlar a si tuação, mas...

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, buscando inspiração. De repente, seu olhar recaiu sobre o calendário masculino pendurado ao lado do refrigerador... O garoto do mês de abril trajava chapéu de ma rinheiro, botas e nada mais além de um sorriso nos lábios... Bella encontrou a mentira que precisava.

— Ele é da marinha — revelou.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram desconfiados.

— Da marinha?

— Sim. Foi chamado às pressas para uma missão.

— Não me lembro de vê-la sair com um marinheiro.

Bella cruzou os dedos atrás das costas e deu a Edward o mais doce dos sorrisos.

— Nunca lhe contei sobre ele.

Havia acabado de inventar a mais elaborada história que sua imaginação pôde produzir. O amor perdendo para o dever, um soldado valente partindo sem que sua amada pudesse lhe contar sobre o bebê que estava esperando...

Talvez estivesse louca, mas agora era comprometida.

— Não pude lhe contar — acrescentou com um suspiro pro fundo. — Porque Jacob era muito especial para ser dividido.


	6. Eu cuidarei de você

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... respondendo do pq eu não colocar os creditos do livro... eu só coloco no ultimo capitulo... pq sei por experiencia prorpia que muita gente vai atras do livro e para de ler a fic... entao... só vou por depois... que bom que estão gostando... a bella dessa fic tem mesmo uma mente muito fertil... e o ed é meio pirado... tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda... se preparem pra muita risada nesse capitulo... bjuxx^^ e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews ...**

* * *

Jacob.

Aquele nome assombrou Edward dia e noite durante todo o ve rão. Como poderia se concentrar com pensamentos sobre o mis terioso marinheiro de Bella martelando em seu cérebro?

Droga! Mal-humorado, olhou a folha impressa que tinha nas mãos, tentando entender as anotações rabiscadas que fizera na noi te anterior, quando já passava da meia-noite e por fim desistiu. Optara pelo trabalho noturno na maioria dos dias, pois só dessa forma conseguia dar continuidade aos seus experimentos. Mesmo assim, não conseguia dar conta de tudo. Algo tinha de ser negli genciado. Não podia ser o seu trabalho, nem tampouco Bella. Ela precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca.

Inferno. Que confusão! Lançando a cópia impressa sobre a es crivaninha, rolou a cadeira pelo piso de seu escritório particular e contemplou a paisagem através da janela. Ultimamente, vinha di vidindo seu tempo entre cuidar de sua vizinha grávida e trabalhar em uma nova versão do seu acelerador de crescimento. Desde menino sonhara em ficar famoso, inventando coisas interessantes. Sem uma proposta e um protótipo, sem um investidor e uma li cença, esse sonho seria impossível de alcançar. E sem Bella, suas realizações não teriam sentido.

Não acreditara naquela história sobre Jacob. Algo lhe dizia que não era verídica, e seu instinto era aguçado o suficiente para confiar em sua intuição. Porém, ainda a pegaria em uma contradição que fosse capaz de confirmar essa suspeita. A questão mais importante era: por que Bella lhe ocultara a verdade?

Tinha a impressão de que a resposta pairava à margem de sua memória, como um nome esquecido na ponta da língua. Tudo que precisava para cuspi-lo boca afora assim que recebesse o estímulo certo. Fosse lá o que fosse.

Com um resmungo de frustração, bateu com a mão no batente lateral e preparava-se para voltar ao computador, tentar terminar o trabalho que estava fazendo, quando de repente um movimento lá fora chamou sua atenção. Um segundo depois, percebeu o que tinha visto.

Um pássaro subindo e descendo além da janela. Não voando ou planando. Subindo e descendo. Só poderia ser Shemp, o vingador alado de Bella. Onde um de seus animais es tava, ela não podia estar longe. E para onde fosse, os problemas costumavam segui-la. Edward decidiu investigar.

Do lado de fora, avistou-a na metade do quarteirão, caminhando à sombra de uma árvore frondosa. O short cor de laranja, a camiseta amarela e o boné de beisebol florido brilhavam a luz do sol de verão, tornando aquela profusão de cores ainda mais vivas. Bella trouxera mais vibração à pequena cidade de Saguaro Vista. Viu-a cumprimentar uma vizinha, uma velha senhora que recolhia o jor nal em seu jardim e, em seguida, colocar as mãos nos quadris e caminhar apressada.

Como havia suspeitado, Shemp encontrava-se empoleirado no ombro dela, o que explicava o porquê de tê-lo visto subir e descer, minutos atrás. O _beagle _Larry, seguro por uma guia retrátil que se prendia à cintura de Bella, caminhava a seu lado com um palmo de língua para fora. Booboo, o gato, esquivava-se pelos canteiros que ladeavam a calçada, mantendo uma certa distância do restante da bicharada. Os únicos que faltavam para completar a trupe eram o peixe dourado e o hamster,Curly.

Ei, espere um minuto... Edward examinou com mais atenção. Se não estava enganado, aquele naco rosa de plástico redondo que girava junto aos calcanhares de Bella era a bola de exercícios do pequeno roedor.

Ele piscou. Só mesmo Bella pensaria em fazer uma caminhada, levando consigo um hamster.

Segundos depois, a pequena e estranha comitiva virou a esqui na, desaparecendo do seu ângulo de visão. Realmente, deveria tirar proveito da ausência dela e tentar adiantar seus trabalhos, pensou. Mas de alguma maneira, seus pés começaram a caminhar pela calçada.

Como sempre Bella era capaz de pressentir sua presença quan do ele se aproximava.

— Olá, Eddie! — gritou ela, por sobre o ombro. O ruído da respiração forte e rápida marcava o esforço de seu corpo. — Qual é o problema? Não consegue acompanhar o ritmo de uma mulher grávida?

Sem dar mostras de cansaço físico, acelerou um pouco mais, fazendo com que seus quadris se movimentassem num rebolado excitante. Edward, duvidou de que ela se desse conta desse fato e desejou não o ter percebido. O tal do Jacob era mesmo um sujeito afortunado, pensou. Santo Deus! Afinal, o que havia de errado com ele? Estava cobiçando sua melhor amiga?

Controle-se, ordenou a si mesmo, tentando desviar o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Mas não era fácil. De alguma maneira, desde que soubera da gravidez de Bella, esses sonhos eróticos com a sua vizinha vinham se repetindo a cada dia com mais freqüência. Estava ficando impossível encará-la apenas como uma amiga. Toda vez que fitava a curva suave daquela barriga lembrava-se de que ela também era uma mulher e muito sensual.

Irritado, pôs um freio na libido e a alcançou em poucos passos. Não era à toa que corria cinco quilômetros todas as manhãs.

— É claro que consigo manter o seu ritmo. O Larry é que parece estar precisando de um Gatorade.

Ela parou e correu o dorso da mão pela testa molhada de suor.

— Acha mesmo? De fato, o calor está forte. — Fitando Larry com uma expressão preocupada, Bella abaixou-se ao lado do ani mal e acariciou-lhe as orelhas. — Não pretendia cansá-lo, garoto — murmurou, enquanto pegava a garrafa de plástico amarrada a cintura. — Talvez precise de uma bebida adequada para repor as energias, se quisermos manter esta rotina de exercícios. — Apontando o frasco de água entre os dentes caninos afiados de Larry, verteu o líquido refrescante, enquanto o cão lambia o focinho sa tisfeito, — Gatorade para cachorros seria uma boa idéia. Melhor do que água pura, pelo menos para passeios longos. Para repor eletrólitos e...

— Sei... É louca o suficiente para fazer isso.

Bella fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua.

Larry, sentindo-se aparentemente refrescado, abanou a cauda e caminhou em círculos ao redor deles, enquanto os dois conversa vam. A guia retrátil girava, ganhando cada vez mais linha ao redor das pernas de Bella.

— Louca no bom sentido — acrescentou Edward com um sorriso, enquanto ela levava a garrafa a boca e tomava um gole de água. Ao fitá-la colar os lábios carnudos ao redor dos contornos do gar galo, um súbito desejo deixou-o arrepiado da cabeça aos pés. Des viou o olhar. Jamais imaginou sentir inveja de um pedaço de plás tico. —- Porque acho que seria capaz de qualquer coisa pelo bem da sua bicharada — disse, tentando se distrair daquela visão sur preendentemente erótica. — Até mesmo trazer uma garrafa de Gatorade para Larry.

— Sim. Mas a fisiologia de um cachorro é diferente de um ser humano, Eddie. — Bella livrou-se da guia trançada de Larry com a habilidade e a leveza habitual. Em seguida, endireitou o boné, laçou o cachorro e começou a caminhar outra vez. — Tenho medo de que uma bebida formulada para pessoas não seja adequada para um cão.

— De fato, eu estava apenas brincando.

— Que engraçado! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Naquele exato instante. Larry avistou algo que o fez começar a latir e a imprimir uma corrida desabafada, arrastando Bella consigo.

— Pare! — gritou Edward, correndo atrás dela e amaldiçoando o cachorro.

Ela lutou para manter o controle, mas Larry cada vez mais ga nhava velocidade. O objeto daquele frenesi entrou em cena, e o cão disparou pela rua com mais ímpeto a fim de alcançá-lo.

Alegre, o carteiro caminhava na direção deles sem imaginar que estava a ponto de ser abatido.

— Fuja! — gritou Bella.

Os olhos do rapaz se alargaram. Os membros inferiores, des cobertos pelo vulnerável short do uniforme de verão se agitaram na tentativa desesperada de alcançar a varanda mais próxima. Ele subiu nas grades, deixando as pernas oscilarem como dois enormes petiscos caninos, e vasculhou o interior da sacola à procura de algo.

Ora, nenhuma entrega de correspondência seria tão urgente àquela altura. Um pressentimento estranho fez o estômago de Edward se contrair e o incitou a correr mais rápido.

Nesse instante o carteiro puxou uma lata longa e comprida da sacola.

— Não! — gritou Bella, ao reconhecer o objeto.

Edward também reconheceu a arma química: _spray _de pimenta. Certa vez vira alguém usá-la para espantar um cão que perseguia um entregador de jornal. O cachorro feroz fugiu choramingando com o rabo entre as pernas. Não era nenhum segredo os efeitos que aquela substância poderia causar no pobre Larry.

— Edward, socorro! — Bella olhou para trás, com ambas as mãos puxando o cão para afastá-lo do carteiro. O _beagle _era um cão de médio porte, mas tinha o coração e alma de um _doberman._

Edward deixou a calçada e dirigiu-se ao passeio da casa onde Bella lutava desesperada a fim de conter o cachorro. O ruído do cascalho sob seus pés era audível. Ao mesmo tempo, um som estridente soou como uma corda de violão que é puxada e em seguida é solta ou como uma guia retrátil quase se partindo.

Um olhar à guia de Larry confirmou sua suspeita. Mais alguns segundos e se sentiria à vontade para esganar o canino. E Bella não poderia fazer nada para detê-lo.

Nesse momento, ela apontou para algo atrás de Edward, com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Depressa! Vá buscar Curly!

Ao se virar, ele avistou a bola de exercícios girando para fora da calçada em direção à rua, diretamente no caminho de uma picape que acabara de virar a esquina. No interior do objeto esférico, a silhueta peluda do _hamster _era pouco distinguível,

Larry latiu. Edward olhou e viu o _beagle _se lançar adiante. A guia escorregou das mãos de Bella, mas para seu infortúnio continuava presa pela cintura, e o violento solavanco que sofreu foi inevitável. Edward disparou numa corrida louca. O solo pedregoso parecia sacudir sob seus pés, enquanto deixava a calçada em direção ao asfalto liso da rua.

— Edwarddddddddd, depressa!

Ofegante, alcançou a bola cor-de-rosa e com um gesto preciso, pegou-a, A picape passou em direção à estrada, deixando um rastro de fumaça e um cheiro de óleo no ar. Em seu interior, o motorista claramente alheio ao homem e ao hamster que por muito pouco não reduzira a pó.

— Ainda bem que consegui — disse Edward, com a respiração acelerada. — Da próxima vez que desejar um pouco de liberdade, vá rolar nos arbustos, certo?

O focinho peludo da frágil criatura vasculhava e cheirava pelas aberturas de ar esculpidas na bola de exercícios. Estava quase se rendendo ao charme do pequeno roedor... até que Curly o mordeu.

— Ai!

— Edward! Não posso agüentar mais tempo!

Quando se virou, viu Bella esparramada no meio da calçada. Os braços estendidos e as mãos segurando a guia de Larry, ten tando evitar que o animal avançasse em direção ao seu alvo.

O carteiro fitou ambos com a lata de _spray _de pimenta pronta para ser usada, caso fosse necessário.

Edward não se deu conta de como chegara até lá, mas a próxima coisa que se viu fazendo foi segurar o corpo do cachorro que tinha os pêlos eriçados, rosnava, latia e ignorava as mãos que tentavam contê-lo. Santo Deus! Uma visão nada agradável. Não precisava ser um gênio veterinário para perceber os sinais de um feroz de fensor territorial. Só um lunático se atreveria a cruzar o seu cami nho. A mandíbula do cão se abriu, expondo uma fileira de dentes afiados. Por um breve momento o olhar de Edward encontrou o de Bella, mas foi o suficiente para perceber o que precisava saber. Ela dependia dele.

Em seus braços, o corpo de Larry vibrava. Por sorte, toda aquela ira ainda se direcionava ao carteiro, não a ele.

— Pode sair! — gritou Edward ao assustado rapaz. — Ele está seguro. Pode guardar essa porcaria.

O carteiro o fitou desconfiado. Como se incitado pela descon fiança estampada no rosto do jovem, Larry se debateu nos braços que o prendiam, tentando se ver livre. O carteiro percebeu e sa biamente guardou o _spray _de pimenta.

Bella se ergueu.

— Oh, Edward! — Ela saltou em sua direção e envolveu ambos, ele e Larry, num abraço apertado. O cachorro se contorceu, ten tando lamber-lhe a face. — Obrigada! Você nos salvou.

O modo como o fitou o fez sentir-se dez centímetros mais alto do que na realidade era, o maior herói já concebido na face da Terra.

O boné de beisebol florido de Bella estava retorcido, as pontas dos cabelos suados aderiam ao pescoço, o batom berrante havia derretido sob o forte calor da tarde no Arizona. Tinha os cílios destituídos de rímel ou qualquer outra substância que normalmente usava. Parecia ter enfrentado um tornado e mesmo assim conti nuava deslumbrante.

Céus! Era um homem perdido.

Edward meneou a cabeça. De onde vinham tais pensamentos? Uma dose de libido induzida pela testosterona. Só podia ser, pois era amigo de Bella e nada mais. Nada mais, porque seu coração per tencia a um marinheiro misterioso chamado Jacob. A lembrança acabou com seus últimos vestígios de paciência.

— Bem, não foi nada. Você precisava de ajuda. Mas que idéia estúpida foi essa de sair para um passeio com toda essa bicharada? — perguntou, irritado.

Bella recuou um passo e os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho. Não se deixaria intimidar por isso, pensou Edward. Ela passara dos limites.

— Poderia ter quebrado o pescoço!

— Tem razão. Curly poderia ter... — A voz falhou e ela tentou novamente. — Larry poderia ter se ferido, ou...

— Você poderia ter se ferido! Quando é que vai criar juízo? Porque Deus sabe que seu bebê não conseguiu realizar esse milagre.

Num gesto instintivo Bella levou as mãos à barriga e a acari ciou. Edward duvidou que estivesse atenta àquele gesto ou às lágrimas que lhe inundaram os olhos.

— Isso não é justo, Edward. Você não sabe...

— Não sei o quê? Não sei por que não quer ser ajudada? — Larry se debateu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Frus trado, olhou ao redor e notou que o carteiro já havia entrado na caminhonete de entregas. Então, libertou o cachorro e continuou a falar. — De certo modo, tem razão. Não sei por que insiste em ser tão teimosa a ponto de preferir se prejudicar a ser ajudada por alguém.

— Não preciso de ajuda.

— Ah! Depois de hoje, isso soa como uma piada. Se eu não estivesse... — Ele lançou um rápido olhar a Larry que ainda tinha ímpetos de correr atrás do veículo do carteiro. — Larry, fique quieto. — O cachorro virou a cabeça, parecendo ignorar o coman do. Ótimo, pensou. Até mesmo o cachorro dela era um teimoso. — Quieto! — advertiu num tom mais enfático.

— Ele responde melhor se for tratado com carinho — informou Bella.

— Ora, essa... Faça-me um favor...

— Venha, Larry, temos de terminar a caminhada que o doutor recomendou.

O cachorro se levantou. Edward podia jurar que o animal revirara os olhos de prazer ao ouvir aquele comando carinhoso de sua dona. Bem, pelo menos um dos representantes do sexo masculino ali presente conseguira cair nas graças de Bella. E por que não ele que fazia tudo para protegê-la? Não fazia sentido. Nada o deixava mais irritado do que coisas absurdas que não faziam sentido. Mas não era o ilógico que o fizera chamá-la a atenção. Era algo menos definido e muito mais irresistível. Nunca sentira nada tão intenso na vida. Um súbito e louco desejo de cuidar daquela mulher. Mantê-la segura e feliz. Ele. Nada de Jacob ou qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas ele.

Se tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso, a idéia como um todo o teria assustado sobremaneira. Mas a visão de Bella rebolando rua abaixo e deixando-o para trás varreu qualquer pensamento de sua mente.

— Bella, espere.

Quando ela se virou, Edward percebeu a tristeza em seu olhar e precisou cerrar os dentes para impedir-se de tomá-la nos braços. Preocupava-o vê-la tão deprimida, mesmo que fosse por apenas um ou dois quarteirões.

— Espere — insistiu ele. Ao alcançá-la, enlaçou-a pela cintura. Bella o fitou com uma expressão confusa.

— O que foi?

Em seu lugar, também teria feito a mesma pergunta. Mas a combinação daquela proximidade aliada ao fato de perceber que sua mão ajustava-se com perfeição à curva da cintura delicada jogaram por terra suas explicações. Era como se tivesse nascido para segurá-la daquele modo. Por que nunca fizera isso antes? Sentia-se tão bem!

A umidade da camiseta deixava transparecer os contornos ex citantes do peito feminino. De repente, descobriu-se louco de de sejo. Queria deslizar os dedos sob o tecido e tocar a pele nua.

— Perdão. Eu não devia ter falado daquela maneira.

A fragrância de morangos do perfume de Bella penetrou em suas narinas, confundindo-lhe os pensamentos. Era feminina, doce e tentadora o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer que a mulher em seus braços era a sua melhor amiga. Ela precisava dele agora. Não de um musculoso cabeça-de-vento como o tal Jacob, mas alguém sensato e razoável.

Droga, mas era difícil ser razoável com o roçar suave daqueles quadris em seu antebraço. Desejou saber como seria tocá-la em outras partes, sem aquelas camadas de roupas entre eles.

— Eu disse que sinto muito.

— É mesmo? — replicou Bella num tom casual. — Estou pouco me importando com o que disse, Edward. Sou uma mulher adulta. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

— Ah, é?

— Sim.

Com uma das mãos, ele puxou-a ainda mais para si. Com a outra capturou a guia desgastada de Larry.

— Bem, mas não pode lidar com isto. — Com um forte movi mento rompeu a guia em dois.

Bella ofegou. A seus pés, Larry se estatelou na grama e coçou a orelha com uma das patas traseira, não se dando conta de que estava livre para vagar solto pelo bairro. Parecia entediado com tudo aquilo.

Mas sua dona não. Desvencilhando-se dos braços de Edward, apoiou as mãos nos quadris com um ar de desafio. A velha Bella estava de volta e o que era pior, furiosa.

— O que está pretendendo provar? Que é forte o suficiente para romper uma guia? Sinto muito, mas não me impressionou.

Edward segurou-a pelo cotovelo e a puxou para trás.

— Pretendo provar que não pode controlar tudo como pensa que pode. — Santo Deus, como podia ser tão teimosa? Não en xergava os fatos?

— Isto é apenas uma guia partida!

— Tem razão. E este é apenas um bebê — disse Edward, colocando a palma da mão sobre a curva da barriga saliente, sentindo o calor e a vida que crescia naquele ventre. — O seu bebê.

Bella permaneceu imóvel. Pálida, colocou a mão sobre a dele.

— Não faça isso, Edward. Por favor, eu...

— Seja razoável. Você precisa de ajuda. Já contou para o Joca...

— Jacob.

— ...sobre o bebê? Ele tem responsabilidades a cumprir. Deve ria cuidar de você... Ou se casar... Sei lá, fazer o que épreciso, — Ao perceber a expressão de desalento no olhar dela, esfregou o polegar suavemente sobre a saliência de sua barriga. — Eu a estou advertindo. Se não se cuidar direito... Eu cuidarei de você.


	7. Eu estou aqui, não ele

**oi flores... queria agradecer as reviews... amei cada comentario... o ed já esta sentindo alguma coisa pela bella...e tendo lapsos de memoria que ele imagina ser sonho... bom não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... só para constar... essa fic é uma adaptação... mas só coloco o nome do livro e da autora no final... bjuxx^^**

* * *

Edward cuidaria dela? O que isso significaria? Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter a onda de alegria que a invadiu. De repente, sua euforia oscilou. A última coisa que desejava era que ele agisse dessa forma movido por algum sentimento antiquado de responsabilidade. O bebê que trazia no ventre merecia mais e ela também.

Além disso, se Edward realmente a queria, por que insistia em falar de Jacob o tempo todo? E por que mencioná-lo naquele exato momento?

Deus! Estavam tão próximos que faltava pouco para se beijarem e a milhas de distância do amor que viveram naquela noite mágica.

Por que inventara aquela história sobre Jacob? Só tinha complicado ainda mais as coisas.

— Não quero um homem que se case comigo apenas por obri gação. Não é o tipo de vida que gostaria para mim. — Fitou-o nos olhos, precisando fazê-lo entender. — Ainda não percebeu. Einstein? Não quero um casamento sem amor. Quero viver um conto de fadas... Quero uma casa grande com cerca branca e florida, uma aliança em meu dedo anular... e um homem que me ame.

Edward acariciou-lhe a barriga novamente.

— Não pode pensar só em você agora.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Será que ele jamais entenderia?

— Esse é o problema, seu grande idiota!

A incredulidade e a raiva nublaram-lhe a visão, transformando a silhueta do homem à sua frente em alguém que ela não reconhe cia. Abaixou-se e pegou a coleira de Larry que se encontrava dei tado a seus pés. Precisava se afastar dali o mais breve possível, antes que acabasse por revelar toda a verdade a ele, criando uma situação da qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

— Até mais. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder meu tempo ouvindo sermões.

Atrás dela, ouviu-o praguejar algo sobre hormônios e mulheres irracionais. Algo estúpido o bastante para fazer seu sangue ferver se tivesse parado para discutir.

Já se encontrava em frente à sua porta, remexendo o interior da caixa postal quando Edward a alcançou.

— O que você quer agora? — perguntou, fechando a tampa da caixa de correspondência a fim de esconder o pacote de livros para o carteiro. Descobrira que o rapaz era um aficionado por romances e foi o meio que achou de recompensá-lo por ajudá-la em seu plano de fazer seu atraente vizinho bancar o herói para ela. E tinha de admitir que o detalhe do _spray_ de pimenta fora uma tirada de mes tre naquela trama ridícula que inventara. O pobre-coitado por certo merecia um romance extra.

Afinal, deveria ter sabido que aquele estratagema estaria con denado no momento que empoleirou Shemp no ombro e desfilou em frente à janela de Edward. Até conseguir que ele olhasse para fora foram necessárias quatro viagens.

Agora, ironicamente, não conseguia se ver livre dele.

— Perguntei, o que você quer? Talvez queira me recomendar um livro sobre gravidez? Ou me dar algumas dicas para mães solteiras? — Cada vez mais irritada, cutucou o tórax dele com a ponta do dedo e o empurrou de encontro à grade da varanda. — O que é desta vez, hein? Pensei ter recebido toda a sorte de con selhos queprecisava de minha mãe, mas acho que sempre há es paço para mais uma opinião. —- Dizendo isso, cruzou os braços e o fulminou com o olhar.

— Está zangada comigo, Bells?

— Argh! — bufou furiosa.

Edward desistiu de lutar contra o impulso de rir e caiu na gargalhada.

Afastando os cabelos do rosto, Bella voltou-lhe as costas e assobiou, chamando Larry. Quando por fim enfiou a chave na fechadura da porta, ouviu-o dizer:

— Trouxe isto para você.

Ela virou a cabeça e o fitou por sobre o ombro.

— Esqueceu o pobre roedor no jardim da sra. Marchen — disse, mostrando-lhe a bola de exercícios de Curly.

Bella pegou a bola. Seus dedos tocaram as extremidades do objeto e o puxaram. Ele não a soltou.

— Não estou com disposição para medir forças, Edward.

— E para uma proposta de paz? — Um amplo sorriso surgiu nos lábios bem-feitos. — Hoje à noite lhe oferecerei um jantar, que tal?

O ritmo cardíaco dela se acelerou. Um jantar na casa dele era a manobra padrão que usava para conquistar suas _namoradinhas. _Aquilo seria um flerte?

Sim, sim!, gritou seu coração. _Diga que sim!_

— Hoje à noite? — perguntou, sentindo os joelhos tremerem.

Naquele instante, seus dedos se tocaram através da bola de exer cícios. Um calor intenso colocou em curto-circuito todas as células do corpo feminino, e, quando Edward lançou-lhe outro de seus irre sistíveis sorrisos, Bella soube que estava perdida.

Estaria sendo egoísta em não contar a verdade ao pai do seu filho? Fugir talvez fosse um passo na direção errada.

— Sim. Hoje à noite.

Um calafrio percorreu-a de alto a baixo ao ouvir o som profundo e grave daquela afirmação. Como não havia reparado antes na sensualidade contida naquela voz?

— Combinado — disse ela num tom alegre, afastando o dedo indicador dele para longe da bola de Curly.

Edward estremeceu, encolhendo a mão. Ela o encarou por trás dos longos cílios.

— Santo Deus, seu dedo está sangrando!

— Não é nada. — Encolheu os ombros, dobrando o dedo num gesto machista. — Acho que Curly me achou apetitoso.

Bella concordava em número, gênero e grau com seu _hamster, _quando chegou à casa de Edward naquela noite. Ele abriu a porta exibindo um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Usava um short de marinhei ro desbotado e uma camiseta branca. Os músculos rijos do tórax ficavam evidentes, apesar do tecido que os encobria. Os cabelos ainda tímidos e o rosto barbeado tinham um brilho fresco de quem acabara de tomar uma ducha. Muito apetitoso, de fato.

Sorrindo, aproximou-se e considerou a possibilidade de lhe dar uma mordida no pescoço, ou quem sabe tomar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e provocá-lo com a ponta da língua no local secreto que o fazia sentir cócegas.

Em vez disso, respirou fundo e conteve aqueles impulsos.

— Obrigada pelo convite.

Os olhos escuros brilharam divertidos, provavelmente porque a pegara cobiçando-o.

— Obrigado por vir.

Ela lhe entregou uma garrafa de suco de maçã que trouxera e estacou ao vê-lo filá-la com uma expressão confusa.

— Não contém álcool, se é isso que está querendo saber.

— Eu... hã... Certo. — Algo na voz dele dizia que Edward não estava interessado em saber se o suco de maçã passaria na prova dos quatro. — Vou colocá-lo na geladeira. O jantar está quase pronto.

Ele se afastou para deixá-la passar, segurando a folhagem luxuriante de uma palmeira em um vaso junto à entrada. Por certo, era uma das beldades que passara pelo acelerador de crescimento de Edward, imaginou Bella, desejando que aquelas mãos fortes a tocassem tão suavemente quanto tocavam aquelas folhas viçosas. Entretanto, a planta fazia parte do sonho dele. Ela não. Curvou-se para não bater com a cabeça em um enorme vaso que pendia do teto e olhou a quantidade de verde que havia naquela sala de estar. Odeio plantas, pensou.

A porta bateu atrás dela, O aroma de molho de tomate, alho e pimentões assados que vinha da cozinha inundava todo o ambiente.

— Hum! Que cheirinho delicioso!

— Obrigado. Se conseguisse os resultados de minhas pesquisas com a facilidade que preparo meu macarrão à _puttanesca, _já teria terminado o acelerador de crescimento um mês atrás. É melhor colocá-la no congelador — disse, suspendendo a garrafa de suco de maçã.

Bella o fitou com a sensação de que aquela noite seria ines quecível. Quem sabe um novo começo romântico entre os dois.

Era mesmo uma idiota, tola e sonhadora, admitiu ao vê-lo di rigir-se à cozinha. Mais uma vez estava se deixando levar pela imaginação.

O refrigerador abriu e fechou. Em seguida ouviu o som de algo raspar em uma panela e o assovio alegre de seu anfitrião.

Definitivamente, aquilo não era um encontro. O olhar confuso de Edward ao fitar a garrafa a fizera nutrir falsas esperanças. Deus, como era estúpida! Precisava espantar aquele tipo de pensamento que só lhe traria problemas...

Pensativa, desmoronou sobre o sofá ao lado de uma pilha de roupas para lavar e enterrou a face num amontoado de toalhas e calças jeans. Uma sombra embaçou-lhe os olhos. _Viu sua boba? _Ele nem mesmo se preocupava em arrumar a casa para recebê-la, disse a si mesma. Sentiu vontade de desaparecer. Será que ele notaria sua ausência?, perguntou-se.

O jovial assobio ecoou pela sala de estar destruindo seus planos de fuga. Com um gemido, enterrou o rosto mais profundamente na pilha de roupas e inalou o aroma másculo que lhe entorpeceu os sentidos. A última coisa que pretendia era que Edward soubesse o quanto ela desejava que a relação de ambos deixasse de ser uma simples amizade. O quanto sentia vontade de beijá-lo, tocá-lo e repetir aquela noite em que...

Naquele instante, sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe a pele exposta da coxa.

— Acorde, Bela Adormecida. Não está com fome?

Oh, Deus, se ele soubesse o quanto...

Endireitou-se e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a virilha de Edward a centímetros de si. Ao se lembrar do que havia por baixo daquele short, engoliu em seco, lutando com todas as forças contra o desejo de lamber os próprios lábios. A noite que passaram juntos tinha sido apenas um aperitivo, o bastante para deixá-la faminta e ansiando por mais.

—- Um aperitivo? — perguntou Edward. Ela ergueu a cabeça e quase se chocou com a bandeja de _bruschettas _nas mãos dele. As batidas aceleradas de seu coração se acalmaram ao perceber que ele se referia às pequenas fatias de pão torradas e temperadas com molho de tomate e ervas. Limpando a garganta, serviu-se do acepipe, esperando que ele não tivesse notado o modo lascivo como o fitava.

Sorridente, Edward arrancou algo dos cabelos dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Naquele momento, uma minúscula peça de tecido branca surgiu no seu raio de visão. De imediato, percebeu tratar-se de uma cueca. Oh Deus, estava usando a roupa intima dele na cabeça! Envergonhada, sentiu vontade de se enfiar de baixo do sofá.

— Nada mal — disse ele, colocando a peça de volta na pilha de roupas sujas. — Mas prefiro sua cabeça sem este adorno.

O olhar penetrante de Edward percorreu-a ousada e demoradamente, desde o short azul até a blusa de algodão verde, como se quisessem gravar as formas e as texturas na memória. Aquele es crutínio a fez perder a capacidade de pensar ou agir ou até mesmo de mastigar e uma porção de molho de tomate deslizou da _bruschetta, _escorrendo-lhe pelo tórax.

Um brilho luxuriante iluminou os olhos de Edward. Aquilo lhe provocou um arrepio e a fez sentir urna pontada de esperança.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — disse ele com um sorriso, enquanto pegava uma toalha azul e fofa na pilha de roupas.

Ainda sentada, Bella lutou para encher os pulmões de ar e suportar o toque daquelas mãos sem deixar transparecer seus sen timentos.

Franzindo o cenho, Edward esfregou o decote da blusa dela. Em seguida, ergueu a outra extremidade da toalha e esfregou um pouco mais. As pontas grossas da peça de algodão roçaram-lhe as coxas nuas, proporcionando-lhe uma agradável sensação. Mas não era nada comparado ao frisson que aqueles dedos ágeis provocavam, despertando toda asorte de reações no corpo feminino.

Observando os movimentos daquelas mãos fortes, considerou a possibilidade de esvaziar o resto da bandeja de _bruschettas _no colo. Relutantemente, abandonou a idéia. Tinha de se controlar. Então, segurou-lhe o pulso:

— Espere! Acho que já está limpo. Mais do que limpo e se continuar esfregando vai acabar me deixando nua.

O que seria uma idéia bem excitante, pensou. Não agüentaria ficar sendo tocada daquele modo por mais tempo sem poder retri buir. Não com aquele homem e não no estado hormonal de hiper-sensibilidade em que se encontrava. Mordendo o lábio inferior, puxou a bainha da blusa com a outra mão, tentando impedir que o molho de tomate se infiltrasse pelo tecido fino.

Tarde demais. Ergueu a blusa o suficiente para visualizar uma mancha vermelha escorrendo sobre seu umbigo.

Antes que pudesse se mover, viu Edward se abaixar e lamber o líquido suavemente. Chocada demais para se mexer, limitou-se a contemplar a incrível visão daquela cabeça tão familiar. Os lábios sensuais sugavam e atormentavam a maciez de sua pele, acenden do luzes bruxuleantes de ânsia e paixão e fazendo-a lembrar de outros recantos secretos de seu corpo onde ele a beijara.

Se não estivesse sentada, por certo seus joelhos não a susten tariam. Tremendo, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos castanho-acobreados de Edward, que roçavam a pele macia de seu ventre. Deixou-se ficar por alguns segundos, saboreando aquela sensação. Depois puxou-o para si. Queria beijá-lo, mas no instante seguinte viu-o erguer a cabeça e afastar-se.

— É melhor eu tirar isso daqui antes que você ache um par de meias suadas ou algo pior — disse Edward, pegando a pilha de roupas sujas.

Bella ajustou a blusa no lugar outra vez e o fitou perplexa. Meias suadas? Como podia falar sobre meias suadas, depois do que tinha acontecido? Trêmula, deixou-se afundar no sofá e o ob servou desaparecer ao longo do corredor com as roupas nos braços.

Lamber sua barriga nua não era a atitude apropriada de um melhor amigo. Não importava o quanto Edward tentasse fingir que era. Não importava que como amigos tivessem nadado no lago em trajes mais sumários do que os que estava usando agora. Que ti vessem cuidado um do outro quando ficavam resfriados, quando tinham problemas financeiros ou sentimentais. Definitivamente, aquele não fora um gesto fraternal. No mínimo podia ser qualifi cado como uma investida.

Antes que pudesse decidir, ele retornou, parecendo mais atraen te, mais másculo e tudo mais que podia desejar em um homem. Bella sentiu vontade de chorar com a injustiça que a vida lhe reservara. Edward era perfeito para ela como era para ele, com exceção de sua falta de interesse por filhos.

_Tenho sorte de não ter filhos, Bella. Caso contrário não po deria me dedicar ás minhas invenções. _Aquelas palavras lhe vie ram à mente.

Se havia algo que Edward queria, era se dedicar ás suas invenções. Realizar o sonho de se tornar um grande inventor. Como podia atravessar o caminho dele? _Não podia._

Etambém não podia esquecer que jurara dar ao seu bebê um lar, com pais amorosos e tudo que uma criança precisasse para ser feliz. Resista, disse a si mesma. _Ele é apenas um homem. Você consegue resistir._

Edward se aproximou e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

— Faminta? Que tal uma comidinha, Bells?

— Ótima idéia. Mostre-me o caminho, _gourmet._

Pobre Jacob, pensou Edward horas mais tarde. Como pôde ter enfrentado tamanha tentação e ter conseguido sobreviver?

Talvez fosse a tal resistência que fazia um homem adequado para servir a Marinha.

Ele e Bella haviam terminado o jantar epassado à varanda dos fundos. Ali fora, sob o céu limpo e estrelado, quase podia acreditar que se tratava de uma noite como tantas outras que passaram jun tos. A buganvília rosa derramava seus ramos floridos sobre a cerca como sempre. As cigarras cantavam da mesma maneira nos ar bustos, e as velas de citronela queimavam sobre a mesa de ferro forjado entre eles.

A diferença era que aquela noite escura parecia mais convida tiva do que as outras. Jamais se pegara assistindo a Bella saborear uma taça de sorvete de baunilha com morangos, colherada por colherada, do modo que vinha fazendo nos últimos dez minutos. E podia jurar que era o bastante para fazer um sujeito desejar ser uma colher de sopa.

— Isto é tão bom, Eddie — disse ela pela quinta vez, invertendo a colher para lamber as sobras de morango.

A fruta desapareceu entre os lábios carnudos e tentadores, fa zendo-o lembrar do molho de tomate escorrendo no ventre dela momentos antes. Inquieto, remexeu-se na cadeira, tentando enten der como fora capaz de se comportar de modo tão ridículo.

— Fico feliz de saber que está gostando.

Acomodada a seu lado, Bella pegou o pote de sorvete e raspou os últimos vestígios da sobremesa, com a colher.

— Hum! Delicioso do começo ao fim! — comentou, agora passando o dedo no fundo da tigela de plástico.

Quando a viu levar o dedo à boca e chupar a mistura cremosa de baunilha, Edward engoliu em seco, percebendo que não podia mais agüentar.

— Quer assistir a um filme? — perguntou, retirando a tigela vazia do colo dela e erguendo-se. — Aluguei _A Vingança de Norgon._

— Outro DVD de monstros? Sabe de uma coisa, você não passa de um menino num corpo de homem — disse sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

No instante em que ela se levantou da cadeira, Edward passou na sua frente, andando em direção à varanda, e a colisão foi inevitável.

— Opa! — exclamou ele, segurando-a para que não caísse. Depois deu mais um passo, tentando desviar-se. Ela também se movimentou na mesma direção.

— Oh, sinto muito — desculpou-se Bella, sorrindo. — Ando meio tonta estes dias.

Edward sentiu a mão delicada e feminina segurando-lhe o ante braço, enquanto a ouvia explicar algo sobre hormônios, gravidez e outras trivialidades médicas que ele mal prestou atenção. Exa lando um suspiro, fez o possível para se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no toque intenso daqueles dedos que incendia vam sua pele. De repente, sentiu um estúpido e absurdo desejo de dobrar o bíceps e erguê-la... Mostrar-lhe que poderia ser tão forte e vigoroso quanto Jacob, por quem ela se apaixonara.

Que bobagem! Não cederia a um impulso. Precisava escapar dali e deixar as coisas como estavam. Agora, Bella pertencia a Jacob, que tinha todos os predicados que ela buscava em um ho mem, mesmo estando temporariamente separados. Sua bela vizi nha, não precisava de atitudes ridículas como lambidinhas na bar riga, beijinhos, etc... Não quando havia encontrado um homem tão especial,que a fez escolhê-lo para ser o pai do filho dela e até mesmo escondê-lo de seu melhor amigo.

Que amigo que nada, a parte rebelde de sua alma gritou. Jacob se fora, e ele estava ali, e aquela era uma oportunidade que poderia não se repetir.

— Não se preocupe — disse num tom calmo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou. O brilho terno de seu sorriso fora substituído por algo um pouco mais... selvagem. Era o encorajamento que ele precisava. De alguma maneira, sua mão foi parar na nuca dela. Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Embora desejasse beijá-la, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi admirá-la. Deus, como era atraente! Sob a luz bruxuleante das velas, os cabelos castanhos relu ziam, emoldurando-lhe a face. O brilho prateado do luar criava sombras no rosto delicado, realçando a porção car nuda dos lábios sensuais que ele ansiava por provar. Teriam o sabor de morangos ou a doçura da baunilha?

Na escuridão atrás deles, uma brisa morna agitou as folhas da buganvília, produzindo um suave sussurro. A deliciosa essência de morangos do perfume de Bella penetrou-lhe nas narinas, fazendo-o gemer diante da possibilidade de não ser capaz de resistir àquele apelo. Beijá-la seria inevitável. E essa idéia o agradava. Aproxi mou-se mais... e os olhos dela se abriram.

— Céus! — exclamou Bella, abanando-se com ambas as mãos. —Graças a você, não bati de cara no chão. Obrigada por me ajudar. Então, que tal vermos aquele filme?

Edward pensou tê-la visto piscar, enquanto se libertava do braço dele e lhe dava uma palmadinha fraternal no ombro.


	8. Temos todo tempo do mundo

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

Ao perceber que os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em seus lábios, Bella sentiu a respiração falhar e não foi capaz de se mover, pois seu coração explodiria se tivesse tentado.

Nesse instante, o vento frio que vinha do ar-condicionado no interior da casa, atingiu-lhe as costas, fazendo-a estremecer invo luntariamente.

— Calma... — murmurou ele.

As mãos fortes baixaram sobre seus ombros, obrigando-a a permanecer no mesmo lugar. O calor que emanou daqueles dedos longos e firmes, deslizando sobre o tecido fino de sua blusa ace lerou-lhe ainda mais os batimentos cardíacos.

Edward fechou os olhos por um breve momento e então os reabriu.

— Temos todo o tempo do mundo...

Por certo, dissera aquilo apenas para tranqüilizá-la, pensou. Entretanto, de alguma maneira, aquelas palavras soaram mais como um desejo do que qualquer outra coisa. Engraçado, porque Edward era um homem pragmático demais para confiar em desejos ilumi nados pelas estrelas, destino ou qualquer outra coisa que não pu desse pegar e examinar.

Através do vidro da porta da cozinha, um feixe de luz incan descente iluminou as feições másculas e angulosas, fazendo-as parecer ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconhecida. O novo Edward, o homem que a tocava daquela maneira sem estar sob os efeitos de qualquer bebida, era um completo estranho... Um estranho que gostaria de conhecer melhor.

— Tempo? — inquiriu, sentindo-se ofegante. — Tempo pra quê?

— Para assistir ao filme. — A voz grave e enrouquecida pene trou no cérebro de Bella, embaralhando-lhe os pensamentos. — Não pode prestar atenção à conversa?

Não. Não podia. Não com a pressão dos músculos rijos das coxas de Edward coladas às dela... Não com aquele corpo forte pren dendo-a de encontro à parede. Não com toda a atenção daquele homem concentrada apenas nela.

— Realmente, isso vai requerer um longo tempo — murmu rou ele.

— A conversa?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Não, o filme. No final é claro que o clímax é rápido. — Com as mãos ainda sobre os ombros dela, acariciou-lhe a região da clavícula, espalhando faíscas por todo o seu corpo, — Mas o resto não tem pressa.

Bella sentiu-se afundar, penetrando cada vez mais naquele mundo quente e excitante. Edward era sua única âncora. A pele sen sível de seu pescoço ardia ao contato dos dedos longos, envian do-lhe calafrios que a faziam estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Aquela conversa sobre clímax, tempo e mais o toque daquelas mãos era demais.

Era tudo que ela queria.

Suas mãos moveram-se, pousando sobre o tórax musculoso. Disfarçando, alisou as rugas imaginárias na camiseta dele como pretexto para acariciá-lo. Em seguida, deixou os braços cair ao longo do corpo novamente, curvou os lábios e sorriu.

— Mas isso pode ser muito bom, às vezes. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não ter pressa, quero dizer.

Os lábios bem-feitos se abriram num sorriso. Um sorriso torturante. Da mesma forma era a rigidez dos quadris estreitos contra os seus. Não havia espaço para muitas palavras. O contato quente e eletrizante de seus corpos era suficiente para esquecerem o mundo ao redor. Bella podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração tor nando-se cada vez mais aceleradas, acompanhando o mesmo ritmo louco da respiração dele.

— Hum, não ter pressa... — murmurou, deslizando os dedos pela fileira de botões da blusa dela, como se considerasse a idéia de abri-los. — Quer dizer, em uma conversa?

Bella limitou-se a menear a cabeça num gesto negativo. Em poucos segundos, os primeiros quatro botões de sua blusa se abri ram sob as pontas dos dedos ágeis.

— Em um filme, então?

A proximidade daquela voz a fez perceber o quanto aquela brincadeira estava indo longe demais. Mordendo o lábio inferior, con teve a resposta que ele ansiava ouvir.

— Hum. Não vai falar? Então, terei de adivinhar... — Traçando uma linha com o indicador, desde o pescoço delicado até a curva generosa dos seios, abriu o próximo botão... e o próximo. Seus dedos deslizaram por entre a abertura para acariciar a pele nua e arrepiada. — Talvez não goste de fazer nada com pressa?

— Não — sussurrou ela, enquanto a mão dele desceu para os seus quadris, explorando, provocando-a, numa tortura sem fim. O resto da resposta emergiu num suspiro abafado. — Aprecio essa qualidade em um homem.

— Hum. Eu imaginei...

Pare de falar e me beije, Bella ordenou-lhe em pensamento. Mas ao invés disso, Edward ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. Por um breve momento, pensou que ele fosse mudar de idéia.

Os olhos verdes sustentaram os dela por mais algum tempo, estudando-a de um modo como nunca fizeram antes.

Como um amante.

Ele respirou fundo e libertou-a. Apenas os quadris rijos conti nuavam a pressioná-la de leve.

— Quer um homem que não tenha pressa?

Bella umedeceu os lábios e inalou uma porção de ar para tomar coragem.

— Eu...

Quero você, pensou em dizer. Mas aparentemente, a atmosfera de Saguaro Vista não tinha as propriedades mágicas para lhe dar a ousadia que precisava para expressar seus sentimentos. Talvez Edward pudesse inventar uma solução para o seu caso.

— Sim... é o que eu quero — sussurrou, tremendo tanto que as palavras emergiram num sussurro.

Nesse instante, os lábios de Edward desceram sobre os dela, esmagando-lhe a boca num beijo sedento. Bella sentiu uma intensa onda de desejo crescer dentro dela, ocupando seus pensamentos, afastando todos os medos e preocupações.

As mãos fortes e possessivas enlaçaram-na numa ânsia louca de aprofundar ainda mais a união entre suas bocas. Eletrizada pelos movimentos rápidos e penetrantes que aquela língua exigente lhe provocava, fechou os olhos e correspondeu com a força do amor que mantinha reprimido há tanto tempo. Ergueu os braços e enla çou-o pelo pescoço, apertando-o contra si até que seus corpos fi cassem colados. Sentiu o contato de seus seios túrgidos pressio nados de encontro ao calor do tórax sólido e por um momento, temeu que suas pernas bambas não fossem capazes de mantê-la em pé.

De repente, o som do vento, das cigarras e do barulho de vizi nhos conversando foi ficando distante até sobrar apenas o som de suas respirações aceleradas.

Entre beijos, gemidos e suspiros, sorrisos irromperam entre eles como pingos de chuva em um lago aquecido pelo sol de verão.

Louca de paixão, Bella apertou-o de maneira mais aflitiva e exigente. Por mais que o beijasse, por mais que o abraçasse não era suficiente para demonstrar-lhe o quanto o amava. Aplicou-lhe beijos rápidos no pescoço, fazendo-o rir ao mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Lambeu-o como um gatinho com um brinquedo novo, provou-o como um _gourmet _diante de um prato novo e delicioso... Como uma conhecedora de homens que encontrou o espécime que sempre almejara.

Gemendo e com a respiração ofegante, Edward envolveu-a pela cintura.

— Bella, Bella. Você está me matando. — Sorrindo, tomou-a nos braços e a ergueu. — Mas que maneira maravilhosa de morrer!

Ela sorriu e soltou um gritinho quando os dois braços fortes a suspenderam mais alto. Nas sombras mais escuras da extremidade da varanda, Edward a fez sentar-se sobre a mesa pesada de ferro forjado, encaixando-se entre as suas pernas. A superfície de metal enrugada da mesa roçou-lhe as canelas nuas, mas Bella não se preocupou. Tinha o colo do amado para lhe aliviar a pressão.

Edward acariciou-lhe os seios por cima do tecido macio da blusa.

— Eles são...

Bella colocou-lhe uma das mãos sobre os lábios, silenciando-o.

— Não são objeto de discussão. Isso é tudo que pode fazer quando está comigo? Conversar?

Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça. Seus olhos faiscavam através das lentes dos óculos.

Bella removeu a mão. Edward, porém, não retirou as dele. Continuavam curvadas sobre aqueles seios maravilhosos. Com os polegares, roçou-lhe os mamilos, até senti-los endurecidos.

— Eles... — concluiu Edward — parecem pedacinhos do céu envoltos em seda.

Bella prendeu a respiração. Como pôde tentar impedi-lo de dizer algo tão poético?

Ele beijou-a outra vez, roçando os lábios contra os dela, en quanto a encarava com intensidade.

O corpo feminino estremeceu. Estava certa de que aquele ho mem seria capaz de ver tudo que se passava em sua mente. Oh, Deus! Faça com que ele não descubra meus segredos, pensou. Fechou os olhos e apertou-o de encontro ao peito.

— Confie em mim. — disse Edward, beijando-a na testa. — Po demos ir tão devagar quanto você desejar.

Ávida e carente, Bella ofegou, abrindo os lábios para que suas bocas se unissem mais uma vez. O beijo foi intenso o bastante para inclinar-lhe a cabeça para trás. A mesa balançou, porém ne nhum dos dois se deu conta.

— Ah, Eddie, eu já esperei demais. Não me faça esperar para sempre.

As mãos dele lhe mostraram que aquilo não aconteceria. Des lizaram pelas costas macias até a cintura e em seguida voltaram a se concentrar nos seios túrgidos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella suspirou em expectativa e todo o seu corpo tremeu.

— Lindos — murmurou Nick.

— Obrigada. São ambos naturais — gracejou ela para neutra lizar as sensações que aquelas mãos mágicas produziam em seu corpo. Quanto tempo levaria até que ele descobrisse que precisavam derrubar aquela barreira de serem apenas amigos para sem pre? Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Não podia parar o que estava acon tecendo entre eles naquele momento. Não agora que o objeto de seu desejo a estava vendo como mulher pela primeira vez.

— Não me refiro apenas a eles. Você é linda. — Os olhos dele a encaravam com um misto de humor e paixão. — Você é toda linda, por dentro e por fora. — Acariciou-lhe a face e sentiu-a estremecer.

Oh, Deus!, pensou ela. Se Edward não a segurasse com firmeza estava certa de que iria desfalecer. Ninguém jamais lhe dissera algo tão encantador.

— Deve ser o efeito da gravidez — conseguiu murmurar. — Não dizem que as mulheres grávidas ficam radiantes e...

— Shhhh. Não é nada disso. Creia em mim. Você é linda, Bells.

Ela acreditou. A prova estava na ternura do toque daquelas mãos viris. No modo como ele a fitava. Na sua voz rouca e no calor que emanava do corpo forte próximo ao dela.

— Apenas você — sussurrou Edward. — Fui um idiota por não perceber isso antes.

_Sim! Sim! Sim! Fora um idiota. _Como desejou que ele a notasse antes. E talvez isso tivesse acontecido se não existissem tantas outras mulheres entre eles. Ou talvez se tivesse tido coragem de tomar a iniciativa e não adotar apenas o papel de confidente.

Mas jamais saberia o que teria acontecido e naquele momento, aninhada entre os braços do homem que amava, não tinha tempo para pensar no passado nem no futuro. Apenas no presente.

Esfregou a ponta do nariz no pescoço dele e beijou-o outra vez, feliz e sedenta de amor. Precisava desesperadamente transmitir através daquele beijo todas as emoções há tanto tempo reprimidas. Eu te amo... pensou.

De repente, Edward franziu o cenho e o sorriso desapareceu-lhe dos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo seu corpo tornou-se rijo. Algo estava errado. O que teria dito ou feito para aborrecê-lo? Encarou-o e percebeu que ficara paralisado ao introduzir a mão através da aber tura da blusa e tocar-lhe o sutiã.

— Eu já não vi isso antes? — perguntou atônito, apontando para o peito dela. — Foi então que ela percebeu. Era o mesmo sutiã que usara na noite que passaram juntos. — Onde eu teria visto seu sutiã?

Maldição! Por que teve de escolher a mesma peça íntima? Que, aliás, era inconfundível. Que outra mulher no mundo usaria um sutiã laranja com bolas brancas? Rezou para que aquele detalhe não desencadeasse uma torrente de outras recordações, fazendo-o lem brar de tudo que acontecera entre eles. Foi então que resolveu lançar mão de seu arsenal de piadas para tentar desviar-lhe a atenção.

— Sei lá, Eddie. Talvez em seus sonhos? — disse, fechando os botões e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele não parecia convencido. Na verdade, encarava-a com um olhar de suspeita. Mas, graças a Deus, seu segredo continuava bem guardado. No instante em que chegasse em casa queimaria aquela maldita peça de lingerie.

De repente, sentiu-se fraquejar e concluiu que não conseguiria permanecer ali por muito tempo sem contar toda verdade àquele homem. Foi então que resolveu lançar mão de um estratagema para livrar-se daquela situação.

— Oh, Edward, como isso foi acontecer entre nós? Só pode ter sido o meu maldito descontrole hormonal. Coisas da gravidez. Desculpe-me por tê-lo beijado desse jeito. Afinal, não passamos de bons amigos.

Dizendo isso, começou a descer depressa os degraus da escada que a levaria ao pátio de sua casa.

— Bella, espere... Nós precisamos conversar e...

— Está tarde e eu preciso descansar e... por favor tente esquecer o que aconteceu esta noite. Isso não é justo para com Jacob, o homem que eu amo de verdade.


	9. Carta

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

— Oh, querido... — gracejou Edward, andando pela sala de estar de Bella quase um mês depois — Não posso viver sem você. Desde que partiu, não consigo pensar em mais nada que não seja você. Noite e dia, dia e noite...

— Horário oriental, horário do Pacífico, horário padrão! — Bella acrescentou num tom dramático. — Esta carta está enchendo a minha paciência. — Suspirando, largou o lápis sobre o bloco de papel ecruzou os braços sobre o tórax. O apontador rolou, indo parar no braço oposto do sofá vermelho xadrez. O lápis golpeou a parede atrás de Edward e caiu sobre o tapete colorido. — Não vou escrever algo tão estúpido. Essa não sou eu.

— Tem razão. Você é muito inteligente.

— Ah! Ah!

— Tão inteligente a ponto de deixar o pai do seu filho escapar. Agora concentre-se — ordenou-lhe, entregando-lhe o lápis.

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios cheios e num gesto de bochado Bella fez uma continência. Droga, odiava quando ela se tornava impertinente. Decerto, porque o fazia lembrar do tapinha fraterno que lhe dera no ombro na varanda naquela noite.

Aquele sutiã laranja sensual e as curvas sinuosas dos seios vi nham assombrando seus sonhos desde aquele dia. Não importava que tivesse outras coisas importantes para se concentrar como, por exemplo, o acelerador de crescimento. Não importava que o fato de se tornarem amantes pudesse arruinar a amizade que cultivavam há anos e provavelmente as chances dela com Jacob. A verdade, por mais perturbadora que fosse, era que não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

De alguma maneira, o perfume dela se fixara a pele dele naquela noite e nunca mais o deixara. As recordações ocupavam-lhe a mente, inundando-a de lembranças e sensações. Relembrava cada detalhe: o calor do corpo macio de encontro ao seu... os sus surros ofegantes... o toque das mãos... o hálito morno dos lábios que se abriram para beijá-lo... o gemido de prazer que emitira ao ser tocada nos seios... e a expressão de surpresa na face delicada quando lhe dissera que a achava linda.

Sim... linda. Uma linda mulher que não lhe pertencia.

Pertencia a Jacob.

Maldição!

Aquela situação o estava deixando maluco.

Contornou uma pilha de caixas de papelão contendo uma infi nidade de artigos para bebês que, mesmo tendo sido tio quatro vezes, desconhecia a existência de tamanha parafernália e olhou para Bella.

— Ouça. Está protelando para escrever esta carta há bastante tempo.

— Ei, eu...

— Sem mais desculpas — disse, elevando uma das mãos e olhando-a bem sério. — Já ouvi todas.

Com uma expressão contrafeita, Bella fez um beicinho em sinal de protesto. O gesto infantil e ao mesmo tempo sensual despertou em Edward uma imensa vontade de provar aqueles lábios sensuais mais uma vez. Para seu azar no último mês sentia o sangue disparar nas veias sempre que estava perto daquela mulher. E para aumentar ainda mais sua falta de sorte só começara a nutrir tais sentimentos em relação a Bella quando ela finalmente encontrara alguém por quem se apaixonara a ponto de se deixar engravidar. Nós conver samos, rimos e aconteceu... Não era de se admirar que o marinheiro tivesse se rendido aos encantos da bela morena. Ele mesmo estava começando a se render, também.

O quê? Se rendendo aos encantos de Bella? De jeito nenhum!, ordenou-lhe uma voz interior. Não agora que precisava finalizar sua invenção e não com a sombra de Jacob pairando sobre suas cabeças. Não colocaria a felicidade da futura mamãe e do bebê em jogo.

Afinal, era o amigo dela ou não? Amigo quer ver o outro feliz. Era seu dever ajudá-la sem segundas intenções. Nada de intimidades físicas ou emocionais. Deveria lhe dar apoio e conforto e não desejar arrancar-lhe as roupas, levá-la para a cama mais pró xima e... Inferno! Era hora de parar com aqueles pensamentos e voltar a se concentrar.

— Sem mais desculpas — repetiu, tentando parecer enfático. Ela o contemplou, alisando a barriga arredondada, com um ar tão inocente quanto o de um anjo caído do céu.

— Mas Shemp realmente precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco naquele dia. Não foi uma desculpa...

— Certo. E suponho que Curly também tenha precisado de tratamento para pelagem na semana passada.

— Eu...

— E o Larry precisava tingir as unhas das patas de púrpura ontem?

— Não era roxo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo a pressão sanguínea au mentar.

— Oh, não?

— Não. Era rosa-choque. E de qualquer maneira...

— Escreva a carta! — O tom de voz era incisivo.

Vacilando, Bella sacudiu o bloco de papel, abrindo-o em uma nova página.

— Não precisa gritar — murmurou, contemplando as borbulhas que emergiam do filtro biológico do enorme aquário que separava a sala de estar da sala de jantar.

— Deixe de procurar outra desculpa. Seus peixes não precisam de ar fresco ou de uma manicure, e não tente me convencer do contrário. Eu não acreditarei.

Ela resmungou algo, deixou escapar um suspiro e então abriu os lábios pintados de rosa num brilhante sorriso.

— Está bem. Pode ditar.

— Você não gostou da minha carta.

Indiferente à resistência dele, Bella ignorou-o e rabiscou alguns corações ao longo da margem superior do papel.

Tamborilando com a borracha sobre a folha de papel, ela o fitou.

— Estou esperando, professor do amor.

Edward a encarou com um olhar penetrante. Ela retribuiu o olhar iluminado por um brilho malicioso.

— O professor do amor se demitiu.

— Oh, não. Eu só estou brincando! Nossa! O que aconteceu com seu senso de humor?

Foi sufocado pela paixão que estou sentindo por você, Edward sentiu vontade de dizer.

— E o que aconteceu com o seu bom senso? — retrucou, sen tindo-se descontrolado e odiando-se por isso. — Está com quantos meses de gravidez, quatro, cinco, seis meses...

— Cinco meses e meio.

— E ainda não contou ao Jacob. Está mais do que na hora, Bella! Quer consertar as coisas com o pai de seu bebê ou não?

Os olhos dela se alargaram. Por um momento, pareceu duas vezes mais vulnerável, duas vezes mais só e milhares de vezes mais atraente, aconchegada de encontro às almofadas do sofá.

De repente, a velha Bella estava de volta.

— Não quero. Por que deveria?

Por baixo do bloco de papel, alisou o ventre sem mesmo se dar conta de que estava fazendo isso. Aquele gesto que se tornara um hábito desde que ficara grávida. De súbito, Edward se pegou imaginando como seria pôr a própria mão naquela barriga e sentir o bebê lá dentro, se movimentando de um lado para o outro, chutando e...

Algo perigoso flamejou nos olhos dela, fazendo-o afastar aque les pensamentos da cabeça.

— Acha que contar ao... ao Jacob é a coisa mais certa a fazer?

— Sim, droga!

Bella fez uma pausa e o encarou. Em seguida, voltou à página que estava escrevendo.

— Muito bem. Oh, querido — começou a ler. — Não posso mais viver sem você...

— Espere — disse Edward. Algo lhe viera à mente. Alguma... dica, alguma pista, alguma... coisa flutuou na extremidade de sua memória. Maldição! O que seria? — Leia novamente.

— Ora, não vai querer criticar linha por linha, vai? Isto não era para ser lido em voz alta, você sabe.

— For favor, continue.

Bella levou o lápis à boca e o contemplou pensativa, esfregando a borracha de um lado para outro no lábio inferior. Tinha as so brancelhas arqueadas, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

— Está bem. — Limpando a garganta, elevou o bloco como uma atriz que se prepara para um monólogo. — Oh, querido! — exclamou, abrindo um dos braços. — Não posso mais viver sem...

Nesse instante, o tão conhecido miado de Booboo ecoou no recinto, interrompendo a leitura. O drama do momento desapareceu junto com a inspiração de Edward. Tudo que quase havia se lembrado, desaparecera de sua mente.

— Não importa — disse conformado. — Vamos recomeçar.

— Boa idéia. — Bella rasgou a carta que estava escrevendo, amassou o papel e o jogou sobre a mesa. — De qualquer maneira, nunca chamei ninguém de querido. Exceto você, querido — acres centou com uma piscadela.

Pela segunda vez, Edward tinha a impressão de que havia algo para ser lembrado. Algo... Ahhhh, para o inferno com isso, decidiu, endireitando os óculos. Por certo, era apenas a tensão de seis meses de celibato que o estava afligindo. Desde o fim de seu último romance estivera ocupado demais cuidando de sua bela vizinha grávida e não lhe sobrara tempo para namorar. E tampouco para se dedicar as suas invenções. Precisava reorganizar a vida amorosa de Bella, só assim deixaria de se preocupar com ela e poderia se concentrar outra vez no trabalho.

— Certo — disse num tom determinado. — Aqui vai: Querido Jacob...

— Oh, mas que início mais original! — debochou ela.

Edward fez uma careta e, em seguida, recompôs a fisionomia séria.

— Pegue o lápis e não enrole.

Submissa, ela obedeceu, mas levou o lápis até a ponta do nariz e ficou brincando. Edward podia jurar que aquilo era mais uma ten tativa de distraí-lo.

— Muito bem. Vamos lá, Bella. Trata-se apenas de uma sim ples carta.

O lápis rolou e caiu. Ela o recuperou.

— Certo. Porém, com um conteúdo não tão simples assim.

— Ora, vamos simplificá-lo, então.

Pensativo, caminhou até a janela. Do lado de fora Danny e Larry, o _beagle, _disputavam a posse de um _frisbee _azul. Durante os últimos sábados, Bella convidara o menino para passar parte do dia em sua casa, dando uma chance a tio Edward de se dedicar aos seus trabalhos.

O sobrinho olhou para cima e acenou. Ele retribuiu o aceno e então voltou a se concentrar no problema.

— Uma carta simples. Simples. Esta bem? — Tamborilando os dedos sobre o lábio inferior, começou: — Querido Jacob, estou escrevendo para lhe contar que vai ser pai. O bebê deve nascer perto do Natal, e...

— Talvez fosse melhor dizer-lhe para se sentar primeiro? A notícia poderá ser um choque.

O som da voz dela veio de outra direção. Edward olhou ao redor e a avistou no fundo da sala, curvada sobre a gaiola de Curly. À medida que se curvava mais para trocar o recipiente de água, a bermuda azul subia, deixando a mostra um par de coxas bem-feitas e seminuas capazes de enlouquecê-lo. Observou-a por alguns ins tantes e percebeu que começava a ficar excitado.

Controle-se, controle-se, a consciência o advertiu. E se Bella estivesse usando uma minissaia que deixasse ver a calcinha por baixo, por certo, rendilhada? E se estivesse usando uma bata larga de seda azul igual àquela que... ele desabotoara... naquela noite. E daí? Eram roupas de grávida, lembrou a si mesmo. Mas como podiam ser tão sensuais? Santo Deus, tinha que lutar contra os próprios instintos!

Bella cruzou a sala, pegou Booboo no colo e abraçou o felino junto ao tórax. De repente, Edward se deu conta de que estava sentindo ciúme. De um gato? Céus, como era ridículo, reprimiu-se em pen samento.

Tinha de sair dali o mais breve possível, antes que perdesse a lucidez.

Ela murmurou algo e acariciou as orelhas do bichano.

— Não acha que é melhor assim, Eddie? Quero dizer, Jacob poderá ter um choque ao saber que vai ser pai? Quero apenas informá-lo e não matar o pobre rapaz de susto.

— Pensando bem, você tem razão — concordou ele. Se esti vesse no lugar de Jacob também não gostaria de receber a notícia assim, à queima-roupa. — Certo, então... Que tal... Querido Jacob, espero que se lembre de mim,porque...

— Edward!

— Que foi?

— Espero que se lembre de mim? — imitou ela, elevando as sobrancelhas. — Quero que saiba, senhor melodrama, que não sou do tipo que se esquece assim tão facilmente. Droga, que tipo de mulher pensa que sou?

_A mulher que eu gostaria de amar para o resto de minha vida._

Aquela constatação o aturdiu, inferno! Havia algo errado com ele naquele dia. Não estava bem certo, mas de alguma maneira, Bella parecia ser a causadora. Fazendo uma careta, removeu Booboo dos braços dela, colocou-o em uma cadeira e segurou-a pelos braços.

— Ouça — disse, sentando-a no sofá outra vez. — Isto é im portante. Você tem que contar ao Jacob. Envie-lhe uma carta... um fax... um cartão-postal... um telegrama... um _e-mail_...um pombo-correio. Alugue um _outdoor _ou um zepelim para difundir a notícia de sua gravidez. Não importa o meio. — Ele pôs o lápis e o papel no colo dela. — Apenas conte-lhe!

— Esqueceu das letras traçadas no ar com fumaça.

— Arre!

Bella suspirou.

— Tem razão. É importante. Importante para você! Por que, Edward? Quer me explicar por quê?

— Porque uma criança precisa ter pai e mãe.

— Pai e mãe que se amem — especificou ela, abraçando o bloco de papel e o lápis de encontro ao peito. — Não duas pessoas juntas apenas por... por... laços biológicos! — dizendo isso, soltou os braços ao longo do corpo e o lápis caiu novamente.

Edward abaixou-se e o pegou.

— É aquela velha história da casa com cerca branca, outra vez? Supere isso, Bella. Talvez não esteja acontecendo do modo como sonhou, mas está esperando um bebê. Jacob tem responsabilidades com relação a você. Uma responsabilidade que não poderá cumprir se não souber que vai ser pai.

— E a minha responsabilidade? — Ela se ergueu e o fitou. — E o meu dever de oferecer um lar feliz e cheio de amor a essa criança?

— Mas é com isso que me preocupo!

Com um murmúrio, Bella deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos e se afastou.

— Não. Você se preocupa apenas em fazer o que acha que é certo, não importa a que custo.

— A que custo? — Aquilo não fazia sentido. Percebeu que estava longe de convencê-la a escrever a maldita carta. E não con seguiria, não com ela andando ao redor da sala de estar em vez de escrever. Cruzando os braços. Fitou-a por um longo momento e voltou a insistir: — Quer me dizer sobre o que está falando?

Ela fez uma pausa em frente ao armário antigo que utilizava como suporte de televisão e correu as pontas dos dedos sobre os porta-retratos devidamente organizados sobre a madeira centená ria. Era a única área da casa que Bella espanava com freqüência, o que era de se admirar para uma mulher que considerava o aspi rador de pó um artigo de primeira necessidade.

— Nada. Você não entenderia — respondeu, abaixando os olhos e evitando encará-lo.

— Tente me explicar.

Edward notou que ela respirou fundo, como se precisasse buscar forças dentro de si.

— Estou falando de obrigação à custa do amor. De companhei rismo. — Pegando uma velha fotografia do pai, um homem jovem trajando uniforme de policia ao lado de uma viatura, lim pou com cuidado uma mancha na superfície do vidro. — Falo de uma necessidade de ser amada.

Ele a encarou com o cenho franzido. Entretanto, antes que pu desse proferir qualquer comentário, Bella colocou o porta-retratos de volta no lugar.

— Não importa, Edward — acrescentou, passando por ele e se dirigindo à cozinha. — Não posso explicar isso e você não pode entender. Então, vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, certo?

Entender? O que deveria entender? Que Bella precisava ofe recer uma vida familiar estável à criança que carregava no ventre... e tudo que ela conseguia conceber eram conceitos como amor e companheirismo e viver felizes para sempre?

_Quero viver um conto de fadas... Quero uma casa com cerca branca, uma aliança em meu dedo anular... e um homem que me ame._

Talvez estivesse se sentindo fraca e vulnerável... Ou talvez fos sem os hormônios alterados. Ou quem sabe não estava apaixonada por Jacob e por isso relutava em contatá-lo outra vez. A idéia o excitou. Felizmente, a consciência em alerta o chamou à razão.

Seguiu-a até a cozinha e se postou ao lado da porta do refrige rador aberta. Bella vasculhava o interior, por certo à procura de uma lata de refrigerante _diet _que ele havia retirado de lá e escon dido, atrás da nova tábua de passar que ela comprara. Precisava pensar em algo para dizer que retomasse a conversa sobre Jacob e encontrar uma solução para aquele caso. Mas tudo que emergiu de sua boca foi:

— Eu a conheço há... três anos? Nunca, durante todo esse tempo que passamos juntos, percebi que era tão ingênua. Essa história de querer que as coisas sejam como num conto de fadas é ridícula.

Um brilho de indignação surgiu nas faces rosadas de Bella.

— Não são _coisas_, Edward. — Fechando a porta do refrigerador, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou-o nos olhos. — Trata-se da minha vida. Da vida do meu bebê. Mas acho que você não seria capaz de entender isso, com toda a sua educação refinada e seus planos de patentear uma grande invenção e conquistar fama e fortuna.

— Ora, não estamos falando de mim! — revidou irritado.

Os lábios de Bella se contraíram no momento em que ela virou-lhe as costas e apoiou a testa sobre a superfície brilhante da geladeira. Um soluço abafado fez seu tórax convulsionar.

— Ahhh, que inferno! — Edward abriu um armário e tirou uma caneca de plástico, encheu-a até a borda com suco de laranja, tentando entender o que havia dito para fazê-la chorar. Bella nunca chorava. Nunca.

Exceto quando ele estava por perto, ultimamente, concluiu.

Com um gesto firme, porém delicado, segurou-a pelo cotovelo e ofereceu-lhe o suco.

— Ouça, e se telefonasse para Jacob? — sugeriu, endireitando os óculos. — Talvez a carta não seja uma boa idéia.

Ela soluçou.

— Você está evitando o assunto — disse num tom acusador. Edward sentiu as têmporas latejarem.

— Não — respondeu com um excesso de paciência. — Você é que está evitando o...

— Estar grávida não é nenhum conto da carochinha. — Embora suas faces parecessem manchadas e os olhos ligeiramente verme lhos, seu olhar sustentou o dele. Pôs a caneca sobre a pia, tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a ergueu, pousando-a em seguida sobre o próprio ventre. — Nem tampouco este bebê — acrescentou, deslizando os dedos longos e fortes em movimentos circulares ao redor de sua barriga. — Este bebê é real.

Bella colocou ambas as mãos sobre a dele e fechou os olhos.

Maravilhado, Edward sentiu o calor da pele feminina penetrando pelo tecido da bata de seda que ela usava. De repente, sentiu um leve movimento sob a palma...

Assustado e boquiaberto, arregalou os olhos e tentou recolher a mão. Ela o impediu e curvou os lábios num sorriso espontâneo.

— Real o bastante para chutar.

Edward sentiu vontade de rir ao perceber o que significara aquela pequena protuberância no ventre dela. Talvez, uma cabeça minúscula ou um pé... Não, pelo visto, devia ser um punho miniatura batendo para chamar a atenção da mamãe.

— Real o bastante para ser amado — murmurou Bella.

Um segundo depois, com a chegada do próximo chute, Edward soube que ela tinha razão. De repente, aquele bebê se tornara real para ele, real o bastante para ser amado e não havia como negar tal sentimento.

Oh, Deus, estava perdido!


	10. Presente

**mais um capitulo flores... espero que gostem... não se esqueçam das minhas reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

Bella descobriu por volta do oitavo mês de gravidez que fazer caminhadas com uma barriga que chegava aos lugares bem antes dela era quase impossível.

Mesmo assim continuava mantendo aquele hábito. Com Shemp empoleirado em seu ombro e Booboo esgueirando-se a seu lado, ela e Larry caminhavam todas as manhãs com chuva ou com sol. Além disso, aquele exercício a fazia parar de pensar em Edward querendo obrigá-la a escrever para o fictício Jacob e nas recusas do sr. Griggs em conceder-lhe o empréstimo que preci sava para comprar o _pet shop. _Como acabara se metendo em ta manha confusão?

Naquele dia, ao virar a curva que dava em sua casa, pensou na carta que Edward lhe ditara e suspirou. Jamais a postara, é claro. Não havia remetente algum para recebê-la. E mesmo se houvesse... Bem, ela queria Edward e nenhum outro homem sobre a face da Terra. Deus era testemunha de que durante todos aqueles meses tentara dar-lhe o espaço que ele precisava. Deixá-lo desenvolver o traba lho que era tão importante para ele. Mas, mesmo assim, lá estava ele todos os dias batendo à sua porta com um litro de leite ou um jarro de suco de frutas. Ou então, no quarto do bebê, ajudando-a a pintar o berço de branco e a colocar um novo papel de parede. Outras vezes trazia-lhe um óleo para massagem ou um livro com nomes de bebês.

Quem o visse julgaria que era o pai.

E o mais irônico é que era verdade. Apenas ele não sabia.

Não podia negar que adorava ser o alvo de toda aquela dedica ção. Por outro lado, não podia continuar daquela forma. Oh, céus! Que situação estapafúrdia! Por que fizera amor com um homem bêbado? E por que fora inventar Jacob?

— Oi, Bells — saudou Edward da janela quando a viu passar. Em seguida saiu de casa e caminhou em direção a ela.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — perguntou Bella, ao vê-lo abaixar-se para afagar Larry e sussurrar algo próximo às orelhas do _beagle._

— Claro. Por quê?

— Porque está acariciando um dos meus bichos.

Ele deu um largo sorriso e continuou a acariciar o cachorro. Estava maravilhoso naquela calça jeans e suéter cinza da cor do céu de outono do Arizona. A despeito da baixa temperatura, havia arregaçado as mangas, expondo a pele clara dos braços mus culosos. Colocando as mãos nas coxas, ele levantou-se outra vez.

— Eles não devem ser tão terríveis assim, já que você os ama, certo?

Ao som da voz de Edward, Larry balançou a cauda e esfregou o focinho em suas pernas. Os olhos castanhos do bicho demonstra vam puro êxtase ao receber mais carinhos daquelas mãos más culas. Naquele instante, Shemp voou para o ombro de Edward e Bella sentiu-se excluída.

Céus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ciúme de seus que ridos animais? Era patética com "P" maiúsculo.

— Claro — retrucou ela, puxando a coleira de Larry. — Mas agora gostaria de levar todos eles para casa e tomar uma ducha.

Edward observou o suéter extragrande que ela estava usando, a calça de moletom e os tênis lilás.

— E então? Já teve notícias de Jacob? — perguntou ele pela milésima vez.

Era aquela pergunta que temia sempre que se encontravam e por esse motivo evitava encontrá-lo ultimamente.

— Ainda não. — Bella tentou fazer uma expressão de desapontamento.

— Estranho. Ele já deveria ter dado notícias. Ainda mais após receber a fita de vídeo que gravamos e a sessão de fotos que tiramos — ponderou Edward, tentando desvencilhar-se de Booboo que farejava insistentemente a boca de sua calça jeans. — Bella quer chamar seu gato, por favor.

— Com prazer. Venha bichano, vamos para casa — Tudo para por um fim naquela conversa desagradável.

Naquele instante. Larry deu um puxão na coleira e foi cheirar exatamente no mesmo local em que o gato farejara.

— Larry, Booboo. Vamos, saiam já dai — disse ela. — O que está acontecendo com vocês?

— Acho que sei do que se trata — respondeu Edward. — Devem estar sentindo o cheiro de minha mais recente invenção.

— Ah, sim? E do que se trata? Um novo perfume para animais?

— Não. Algo parecido. Um repositor energético para bichos com sabor de...

— Um Gatorade para animais? — interrompeu Bella. Não acreditava que Edward tivesse parado a experiência do acelerador de crescimento de plantas para fazer aquilo. — Posso por umas amos tras no _pet shop_.Vai vender como água. Você vai ver.

— Antes de ficar criando um mega esquema de marketing, não gostaria de verificar com seus próprios olhos? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para entregar-lhe o pássaro. — Mas, a julgar pela reação de Larry e Booboo, acho que já sou um vencedor.

— Você sempre foi um vencedor para nós, Eddie.

— Está bem, mas entre. Vou lhe mostrar o que deixou seus animais tão excitados.

— Acho melhor levar esta turma para casa primeiro. Vejo você em alguns instantes.

Os alguns instantes de Bella estenderam-se para meia hora, pensou Edward ao ouvir a campainha soar. Mulheres! Elas viviam em outra dimensão. Não tinham noção de tempo.

— Veja — disse ela, mostrando uma porção de envelopes. — Estavam esperando por mim na caixa do correio — exclamou com um misto de excitamento e algo mais que Edward não pôde definir. Fechou a porta e virou-se a tempo de vê-la apertando a pilha de cartas de encontro ao peito. O brilho nos olhos dela denunciava que algo de muito importante ali. Maldição!

Só podia ser uma coisa, imaginou Edward. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, a realidade atin giu-o como um raio.

— Então, quando Jacob vai voltar? — perguntou ele, tentando aparentar contentamento. Afinal, não era esse o objetivo deles ao prepararem tantas cartas, vídeos e fotos? Agora poderia concen trar-se inteiramente em seu trabalho. Não deveriam estar ambos eufóricos? Por que então sentia aquela sensação de perda? Droga!

— Quer dizer... — continuou ele, forçando as palavras a saírem de forma natural. — você deve estar ansiosa para deixar tudo pron to... para ir encontrá-lo no aeroporto. — Por que ela não dizia nada? — Ou talvez ele venha de navio. Não é o transporte preferido dos marinheiros?

Sua voz falhou na tentativa de fazer piada. Praguejando baixo, Edward fitou os tubos de ensaio dispostos sobre a mesa, prontos para mostrar a Bella as diferentes variedades de bebidas energé ticas para animais. Por alguma razão, aquilo não parecia mais importante.

— Oh, você está se referindo a... — Bella indicou para a correspondência. — São apenas...

— Boas notícias, não é? Deixe-me levar isso para o meu escri tório e depois podemos...

— Edward espere. — Sua voz soava hesitante do outro lado da sala. — Oh, Edward, sinto muito. Eu estava tão eufórica que esqueci...

— Não precisa se desculpar — cortou ele. Caminhando até a mesa, pegou os tubos de ensaio. — Posso mostrar-lhe isso mais tarde.

— Não espere. E que fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha notícias de meu pai que...

Ela continuou a falar, mas o cérebro de Edward concentrou-se apenas em uma palavra: _pai. _A carta não era de Jacob?

Bella tocou-o de leve no ombro.

— Por que não me mostra o motivo do entusiasmo de Larry e Booboo? Depois lemos isso. — Ela mostrou um envelope pardo.

Edward estava paralisado. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: A carta não era de Jacob.

— Está bem assim? — insistiu ela.

— Está brincando? Posso mostrar isto mais tarde. Não é todos os dias que você recebe uma carta de seu pai.

— Na verdade nunca recebi nenhuma — admitiu ela. — Meu pai é um homem muito ocupado.

Edward repôs os tubos outra vez sobre a mesa. Desde que não fosse uma carta de Jacob, estava ansioso para ouvir cada palavra que continha aquela missiva que balançava na mão dela.

Bella correu em direção a ele toda entusiasmada.

— Deve ter recebido minha carta informando sobre o bebê — comentou ela. — Eu não estava certa se deveria escrever.

— Leia logo — disse Edward curioso. O entusiasmo dela era contagiante.

Edward entregou-lhe o envelope.

— Por favor, leia para mim — pediu ela, agarrando-o por um braço.

Resistindo à necessidade de abraçá-la, Edward rasgou o envelope, retirando de dentro uma carta timbrada onde se lia _Clearwater- Swan Consultores._

— Que tipo de consultoria presta a empresa de seu pai?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Não estou certa. Nunca visitei a empresa dele, mas sei que o mantém bastante ocupado.

Que tipo de pai mandava uma carta em papel timbrado comercial para uma filha?, pensou Edward.

— Claywatter é o sobrenome da segunda mulher de meu pai, lembra? Eu te contei sobre o casamento deles.

— Aquele em que você usou o uniforme da escola em lugar do vestido de dama de honra e foi retirada da igreja?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar maldoso.

— Eu tinha apenas sete anos! O que poderia entender de casamentos?

— O suficiente para saber que não queria que seu pai se casasse de novo, acho eu.

— Ande logo e leia. Estou muito curiosa — disse ela, beliscan do-lhe o braço.

— _Parabéns, Isabela _— começou a ler. — _Sue e eu... _— Ele interrompeu a leitura e disse. — Bella esta é uma carta impressa em computador.

— Sim e daí? — perguntou ela, fitando a missiva. — Estamos no século vinte e um, Edward. As secretárias não usam mais máqui nas de escrever.

— Secretárias?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Meu pai pediu que eu endereçasse as cartas para ele por meio de sua secretária. Dessa forma, a comunicação ficaria mais rápida.

O queixo de Edward caiu.

— Está certo. Você deve estar pensando que meu pai é um desses viciados em trabalho que tem uma dezena de secretarias onde quer que vá, mas...

— Não! — exclamou ele. — Não era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando.

— Na verdade, ele só tem três secretárias e...

— Três secretárias e não consegue encontrar tempo para es crever uma carta à filha de próprio punho um mês antes de ela dar à luz?

— Meu pai é muito ocupado. Continue a ler, por favor.

Edward olhou para a carta em suas mãos e considerou seriamente a possibilidade de rasgá-la. Afinal aquele era o tratamento que merecia. Entretanto, Bella parecia tão feliz de tê-la recebido, que a única coisa que lhe restou foi continuar a ler.

_Sue e eu ficamos eufóricos com a notícia. Pensaremos em você durante o cruzeiro que faremos nos feriados de Natal no próximo mês. Dê um beijo do vovô ao mais novo membro do clã Swan e não hesite em contatar-me se precisar de alguma coisa. Com amor seu pai. Charlie Swan._

Pelo menos a assinatura estava manuscrita!

A seu lado, Bella suspirava.

— Não foi delicado da parte dele? Viu como ele escreveu vovô de forma tão carinhosa? Viu que ele disse que eu podia contatá-lo se precisasse de alguma coisa? — Abraçou a si mesma e encarou-o enlevada.

Como ele não notara o quanto ausente o pai de Bella sempre fora? Que falta de amor paternal!

— Acho que esse pode ser o início de um novo começo para nós?

— Para nós? — perguntou ele confuso,

— É. Para mim e meu pai, seu bobo.

Não havia nada que Edward pudesse fazer. Fitou a expressão de alegria naquele rosto lindo e notou que não poderia contrariá-la. Não poderia dizer-lhe uma verdade que ela insistia em não ver.

— Tem razão, barrigudinha. Foi muito atencioso da parte dele — assentiu Edward. E você é um grande mentiroso Cullen, pensou com seus botões. — Vamos abrir o outro envelope?

Edward retirou o plástico-bolha e retirou um objeto cinza com um monograma: _Swan_.

— Oh, que delicadeza! O que você acha, Eddie?

Ele encarou o objeto não identificado e sorriu.

— Bem, eu consigo ver meus dentes no reflexo. Que é isto, Bella?

— Um guizo de bebê, seu cabeça-oca!

Ele tornou a olhar para aquela coisa pesada e fria.

— Não para o nosso bebê — disse sem pensar nas próprias palavras.

— Edward!

— Ele vai quebrar os dentes com isto. Não é seguro.

— Bebês não nascem com dentes — disse ela, tentando tirar-lhe o objeto das mãos. — Me dê isso.

— Não. Ele vai arrancar um olho com isto — retrucou ele, erguendo o braço.

— Não seja ridículo! — respondeu, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o objeto. — Você não entende nada de bebês.

— Entendo mais do que você.

— Isso é um golpe baixo. Ninguém nasce sabendo essas coisas. — Edward tentou puxá-la para si, mas ela deu um passo atrás antes que ele pudesse tocá-la. — Além do mais, eu tenho feito cursos, lido livros...

— Sei disso, barrigudinha. Inexperiência não é crime. Eu só quis dizer que sendo tio várias vezes tenho experiência com crianças.

— Está bem, mas agora me dê o presente do meu pai, pois preciso voltar para casa e descansar.

— Bella... — começou ele hesitante. Afinal resolveu falar en quanto lhe entregava o artefato. — Isso não é um presente para bebês. É um maldito peso de papéis! Qual é o problema com você?

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela cerrou os punhos e em seguida dei xou pender os braços. Com cuidado, repôs a carta do pai dentro do envelope.

— Se você quiser um guizo, vamos sair e comprar um feito de um material seguro para que ele possa brincar sem se machucar.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e ela sufocou um soluço. Mau sinal em se tratando de uma mulher que nunca chorava.

— Muito obrigada pelos seus conselhos. Falo com você mais tarde — disse ela, encaminhando-se para a porta.

— Espere.

Edward não conseguia entender como de repente o que começara com alegria e entusiasmo se transformara em lágrimas e tristeza.

Com alguns passos alcançou-a e parou bem próximo a ela. O suficiente para inalar o perfume do xampu que exalava daqueles cabelos sedosos. Estendendo um braço, segurou a maçaneta da porta a fim de mantê-la fechada.

— Não entendo. O que há de tão importante com este objeto, Bella?

Ela esfregou os olhos com o dorso da mão. Em seguida, deu de ombros.

— Não consegue compreender, gênio?

A voz dela soava calma, mas havia angústia por trás. Aquelas mudanças de humor o confundia.

— Talvez sua feminilidade me deixe confuso. Por que essa súbita tristeza?

— Porque vou ter um bebê daqui a algumas semanas e... porque estou insegura. Mas não se preocupe. Minha mãe sempre me te lefona dando-me vários conselhos. Estarei preparada quando o momento chegar.

— E talvez Jacob chegue a tempo — acrescentou ele, tentando encorajá-la. — A qualquer momento pode receber notícias dele.

— Tem razão — respondeu pensativa. — Minha mãe também já me disse que talvez possa encontrar uma brecha na agenda dela e dar uma passadinha aqui quando o bebê nascer. — Em seguida, estendeu a mão para girar a maçaneta da porta.

Edward lutou contra o desejo de tomá-la nos braços e apagar todo traço de insensibilidade da família dela.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Eu estarei lá... — prometeu, se gurando-a pelo pulso.

— No hospital? — perguntou, desvencilhando-se dele.

— Claro.

— Nada disso. Não quero impingir-lhe esse tipo de responsa bilidade.

Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo com os dedos e interrompeu os protes tos dela com um beijo... rápido, suave e doce o bastante para fazê-la arregalar os olhos quando terminou. Edward envolveu-a pela cintura e puxou-a mais para perto.

— E se eu insistir?

Os olhos dela brilharam com uma intensidade que só um cego não veria que se tratava de paixão. Mas foi só por um instante. Logo em seguida, empurrou-lhe o peito e desvencilhou-se dos bra ços que a envolviam.

— Obrigada, mas não preciso de sua piedade.

— Droga, Bella! Não se trata de pena e você sabe muito bem disso.

— De qualquer forma — interrompeu ela, preparando-se para partir. — Não estarei sozinha. E agora, se me dá licença, tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

Eu também, pensou ele, afastando-se para deixá-la passar. Mui tas coisas importantes a fazer. Ela ficaria surpresa se soubesse.


	11. Surpresa

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem...não esqueçam das minhas reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

— O quê? — gritou Alice do outro lado da linha. — Você quer que eu a leve ao hospital?

Bella discara automaticamente o número da amiga. Contava com ela para acompanhá-la à maternidade. Nos últimos dias ti nham se tornado ainda mais íntimas. Não era toda pessoa que tinha a sorte de ter uma chefe que mais se assemelhava a uma mãe. Aquilo a confortava, mas de certa forma também a martirizava, pois se Alice sondasse um pouco mais, acabaria por confessar-lhe toda a verdade. Mentir para si mesma já era terrível. Mentir para as pessoas que amava era pior ainda.

Ela apertou o fone contra o ouvido e caminhou pela sala.

— Não... não foi por isso que liguei. Eu posso ir dirigindo, mas...

— Não há mas, nem meio mas. Vou levá-la quando chegar a hora e isso não se discute — retrucou Alice. — A questão não é essa. Se você ao menos me dissesse onde encontrar esse seu Jacob, eu o traria aqui nem que fosse arrastado. Ele deveria estar aqui, querida. Nada dá mais alegria a um pai do que ver o filho nascer. Isso seria como um presente de Natal.

Bella acariciou involuntariamente o pedacinho de Edward que trazia em seu ventre. Com o fone sem fio preso entre o ouvido e o ombro, seguiu até a estante para colocar no aparelho de som um novo CD, tentando não pensar na frase de Edward, quando disse que estaria no hospital quando o bebê chegasse, mesmo que ninguém mais estivesse lá. Será que ele adivinharia a verdade?

Nunca saberia, pois como uma boba, respondeu-lhe que não o queria lá.

De qualquer maneira, no ritmo alucinante que ele vinha traba lhando ultimamente no seu invento maluco, o bebê já estaria em idade escolar, quando Edward se desse conta de que ele havia nascido.

Desde o feriado de Ação de Graças, seu contato com ele tinha se limitado a um aceno eventual quando se encontravam por acaso durante as caminhadas que fazia com Larry ou quando Edward che gava esbaforido do trabalho.

— Alguma novidade sobre Jacob? — perguntara ele certa vez, enquanto carregava a correspondência que retirara da caixa de correio.

— Ainda não. — Era sempre a mesma resposta.

No telefone, Alice proferiu um som exasperado.

— Querida, é difícil criar um filho sozinha. Deixe este orgulho de lado e ligue para o cara!

Orgulho? Será que ela sem saber estava certa em chamá-la de orgulhosa? Seria esse o motivo de ter escondido a verdade do homem que amava?

Não. Não era orgulho. Apenas não tinha o direito de estragar a vida de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Edward só por causa de um descuido seu. Ela fora culpada de ter ficado grávida. O pobre homem, além de ter aversão a filhos e à família em geral, nem sequer se lembrava do que acontecera entre eles.

Bella caminhou pelo corredor até a cozinha.

— Desculpe pelo alarme falso — disse ela a Alice. E perdoe-me por contar-lhe apenas meia verdade, pensou consigo mesma. Sus pirou fundo para aliviar a dor que sentia no peito. — Escute, tenho de desligar agora, pois vou preparar algo para comer. Vejo você na loja amanhã.

— Está bem, amiga. Mas se precisar de mim chame a qualquer hora da noite ou da madrugada. Não a perdoarei se não me chamar, ouviu bem? — Alice respirou fundo.

Preciso obter aquele empréstimo, pensou ela, e liberar Alice des sa roda-viva. Já estava mais do que em tempo dela se aposentar e levar uma vida mais calma.

— Está bem, Alice, prometo.

— Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Você pode abrir a loja, pois não estarei lá na parte da manhã. Vou me encontrar com mais um pretendente à compra da loja no _Downtown Grill_ às nove horas. Talvez este não seja um daqueles doidos para derrubar as paredes e construir uma dessas ratoeiras para turistas cheias de suvenires caríssimos e botas de caubói.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Alice... eu tenho um par dessas botas.

— Estou certa de que sim. É a sua cara — disse a amiga, dando uma gargalhada antes de desligar o telefone.

Bella ficou pensativa. A idéia de ter o _pet shop _demolido pro vocou-lhe um aperto no peito. O que seriam de todos aqueles animaizinhos? E se não conseguisse convencer o famigerado sr. Griggs a dar-lhe o empréstimo? E se Alice ficasse desesperada e a vendesse ao primeiro lunático que chegasse com o dinheiro na mão?

Já era tempo de pensar no futuro e criar raízes em algum lugar de uma vez por todas. Seu bebê merecia.

Quando Edward dobrou a esquina da Main Street deparou-se com uma pequena multidão. E pelo visto um terço da cidade estava ali. Homens, mulheres e crianças se amontoavam em frente à fachada do Banco Saguaro Vista toda decorada com enfeites natalinos. Carros de polícia bloqueavam a rua, e o fotógrafo do único jornal da cidade esgueirava-se de um lado para outro em busca da melhor foto. Mais adiante avistou uma ambulância e os paramédicos a postos.

— Bella precisa de você no banco — dissera-lhe sua irmã por telefone, quinze minutos antes.

Edward não esperou mais nada. Desligou o aparelho e pegou a motocicleta, praticamente voando até a Main Street. Agora, entre uma mulher grávida e um auxiliar do xerife que tentava organizar o trânsito, desejava ter escutado mais, pois a preocupação come çava a apertar-lhe o peito. O que teria acontecido? Será que Bella tinha sido presa dentro do banco? Ou será que, finalmente, devido a um intenso ataque hormonal, ela estrangulara Effram Griggs? O corpo de bombeiros da cidade surgia na curva, o que aumen tou ainda mais sua inquietação. O coração de Edward começou a bater mais forte. Estacionou a motocicleta do outro lado da calçada e caminhou até a porta do banco, abrindo passagem entre o agrupamento. Lá de dentro surgiam pessoas gritando vivas e entoando alegres canções de Natal. Aquilo aumentou ainda mais sua confu são mental.

Ao passar pela porta giratória do banco, avistou os cabelos castanhos de Bella. Ela estava junto à mesa de mogno no centro do salão e segurava um comprovante de depósito em uma das mãos e uma caneta na outra. Ele a observou mais de perto. Usava um vestido rosa-choque de gestante e enormes brincos pendiam-lhe das ore lhas. Parecia um enorme enfeite de Natal. Suas faces estavam ro sadas e tinha uma expressão que jamais vira em seu rosto. Naquele instante, Effram Griggs surgiu balançando uma pilha de papéis em direção a Bella como se quisesse abaná-la com um leque. Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e sua cabeleira desapareceu de vista. Deus do Céu!, pensou Edward, imaginando a razão de toda aquela parafernália lá fora. Bella estava dando à luz!

Bem em cima da mesa do banco cheia de panfletos? Por certo tinha vindo confrontar Griggs pela centésima vez em busca do famigerado empréstimo. Droga! Devia tê-la acompanha do, mas estava ocupado demais trabalhando nos últimos detalhes do acelerador de crescimento. E também depois da última discussão que tiveram, ela deixara bem claro que não o queria por perto. Aqueles hormônios enlouquecidos poderiam causar qualquer catástrofe.

— Bella! — gritou.

— Edward?

Ele alcançou-a com alguns passos e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, mantendo-a cativa para ver se estava bem. À primeira vista parecia bem. Ou pelo menos o rubor das faces assim o de monstrava. Ou seria o reflexo da luz contra a cor do vestido?

— Oi, gênio — disse ela. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Rose me ligou. O ônibus escolar de Danny estava atrasado por causa da confusão aí fora. A rua está totalmente fechada. Você é o assunto da cidade, garota.

Com uma expressão radiante no olhar, ela levantou-se.

— A rua está bloqueada?

— Exato. E uma enorme aglomeração aguarda lá fora.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — exclamou ela.

Era pior do que imaginara, pensou Edward. Ela tinha perdido temporariamente a razão. Quem poderia imaginar que a gravidez fi zesse isso com as mulheres? Está certo que agora o parto era di ferente da época de sua mãe. Mas será que o método de Bella para trazer um bebê ao mundo era reunir uma multidão de pessoas?

Ele deslizou-lhe os polegares pelas faces rosadas e puxou-a para si, mantendo-a segura em seus braços.

— Você está bem? Não sente dores? O bebê...

— O bebê está ótimo, seu bobo. — Ela sorriu, fazendo-o des cobrir o quanto sentira sua falta nos últimos dias. Em seguida, desvencilhou-se dos braços másculos e agarrou-o pela mão. — E eu também estou ótima. Não poderia estar melhor. O que você acha? Que teria meu filho aqui mesmo dentro do banco?

Em se tratando de Bella, tudo poderia acontecer. Mas se assim fosse, ela não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupada.

— E não está? Então o que os paramédicos estão fazendo lá fora, a polícia e até os bombeiros. — Naquele instante outro pen samento lhe ocorreu. — Você ainda está brava comigo pela nossa última discussão?

— Não. Já esqueci até o motivo pelo qual discutimos. Não estou furiosa nem estou tendo um bebê. A multidão lá fora significa um protesto pacífico.

— O quê? — inquiriu ele cada vez mais confuso.

— Você acha que tudo que tenho feito na vida é passear com meu cachorro? Claro que não. Tenho visitado todas as mulheres da cidade e combinamos uma passeata para obrigar o banco a mudar apolítica de conceder empréstimos apenas a homens ou a mulheres casadas. O que foi? Você está meio pálido, Nick. Não quer sentar-se um pouco?

— Eu...Uhhh...

— Sr. Griggs traga, por favor, uma xícara de seu _cappuccino _especial para Edward— pediu ela.

Sentando-se na poltrona em frente à mesa, Bella espremeu-se para dar-lhe lugar a seu lado. Mas ele recusou-se a sentar.

— Venha Bella, vou levá-la para casa.

— Não seja ridículo.

Effram Griggs materializou-se ao lado de Edward e parecia que havia saído de uma sauna. A testa pingava suor e a camisa xadrez estava toda ensopada. Por certo, aquela não era a rotina de uma segunda-feira de manhã no pacato Banco Saguaro Vista.

— Oh, sr. Griggs, meu amigo aqui parece estar precisando de uma bebida bem quente. Acho que a multidão lá fora foi demais para ele.

— Agora mesmo — respondeu o homenzinho, como se esti vesse louco para se ver livre deles e do resto das pessoas lá fora. — Você já assinou o contrato?

— Quando trouxer o cheque — retrucou Bella, balançando a caneta no ar.

— Eu não quero café nenhum — respondeu Edward. Tarde demais, o sr. Griggs já havia desaparecido. Ele encarou a radiante grávida à sua frente. — Cheque? O que significa tudo isso? Ele está te pagando para dispersar as mulheres aí fora?

— Cheque do meu empréstimo, seu gênio tonto. — Ela deslizou uma das mãos sobre a barriga proeminente e sorriu para ele. — O cheque da minha independência.

— Você conseguiu?

— Consegui — replicou ela, batendo com a caneta na borda da mesa. — Vamos celebrar minha vitória, Eddie?

— Não posso acreditar que obteve o empréstimo.

Griggs retornou com uma xícara branca com o logo do banco contendo um líquido fumegante e entregou-a a Edward.

— E meu cheque? — questionou Bella.

— Aqui está — respondeu o gerente.

Naquele instante irromperam gritos de vivas e urras por toda parte, e as mulheres começaram a gritar: _Abaixo a era de Neanderthal._

— Porque elas estão dizendo isso? — perguntou Edward perplexo.

— O que acontece é que este banco já tinha recusado emprés timo a mais da metade das mulheres desta cidade. E grande parte delas foi forçada a tomar dinheiro emprestado em nome de seus maridos. Você há de convir que no século vinte e um isso é uma atitude machista e totalmente ultrapassada.

Edward não pôde deixar de imaginar que teria se casado com ela, se lhe pedisse, para que conseguisse seu tão sonhado empréstimo.

— Então — continuou ela. — Hoje eu vim aqui e disse que não sairia do banco sem meu dinheiro e nem tampouco as minhas com panheiras sairiam da frente do prédio. E acho que o protesto deu resultado, pois eles mudaram essa estúpida política.

— Você continua a mesma menina questionadora fazendo pro testos. Só lhe falta o uniforme escolar.

— É verdade — concordou ela sorrindo. — Mas já estou bem grandinha para isso e achei que o vestido rosa surtiria melhor efeito.

— Tem razão. Com essa roupa você chamaria atenção a quilômetros de distância.

— Mas acho que foi ele que amoleceu esses corações de pedra dos executivos — disse Bella, passando a mão pelo abdome protuberante.

— Talvez — disse ele. Edward sorriu e pegou a jaqueta que estava sobre o braço da poltrona, colocando-a sobre os ombros dela. — Vamos para casa comemorar. — Deus!, ela se encaixava perfei tamente em seus braços. — Eu sei exatamente o tipo de comemo ração de que necessita.

Bella o abraçou com força e ficou na ponta dos pés para bei jar-lhe o rosto.

A multidão rompeu em palmas e começou a dispersar-se.

Effram Griggs, enfim, suspirou aliviado. O pobre homem li vrara-se daquele pesadelo.

— E o que será? Chá para dois?

— Mais ou menos isso, Bella Swan. — Gentilmente, ele retirou os braços que lhe envolviam o pescoço e segurou-a pelo punho, arrastando-a para fora do banco. — Você consegue se aco modar na garupa?

— Claro, nós dois ficaremos bem.

Quando chegaram em casa, Edward estacionou a motocicleta em frente à garagem e puxou-a em direção à porta da frente.

— Espere Edward, há algo que preciso lhe dizer — informou ela. relutante.

Quando se tornara uma mentirosa profissional?, pensou Bella, torcendo a alça da bolsa, como se buscasse coragem para dizer a verdade. Por certo, haveria ainda um pouco de honestidade por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de invencionice.

A expressão bondosa no rosto do homem amado, no entanto, tornava ainda mais difícil a tarefa de confessar tudo.

Diga logo, ordenou a si mesma. _Afinal você é a mesma mulher que acaba de mudar a política retrógrada de um banco!_

— O que é, Bella?

Ela tentou outra vez.

— Lembra-se de quando disse que iria à maternidade quando chegasse a hora, quisesse eu ou não?

Alguma coisa na expressão dele chamou-lhe a atenção. Edward tinha aquele olhar analítico e a expressão de cientista. Será que estava adivinhando o que ela teria a dizer? Seria capaz de ler pen samentos?

— Claro, não perderia a chegada desse garotão por nada deste mundo.

Uma ternura imensa apossou-se dela. Ele já amava aquela crian ça, mesmo sem saber que era seu filho.

— E se for uma menina?

— Uma menina?

— É. Você acaba de chamá-lo de garotão. E se for uma garotinha?

Ele deu de ombros e encarou-a com o olhar inquisitivo.

— Eu a ensinarei a jogar futebol do mesmo jeito.

Atrás dele, uma sombra se moveu por trás das cortinas fechadas. Bella imaginou se seu felino teria ido se esconder na sala de Edward.

— O que foi aquilo? — perguntou ela.

— Nada — Ele puxou-a outra vez pelo punho. — Venha, vamos entrar e conversar lá dentro.

— Não! Tenho que lhe dizer algo antes... — Ela gaguejou e a voz saiu entrecortada. A respiração presa na garganta fazia-a pro curar por ar. — ...é sobre Jacob.

Agora ouviu um barulho dentro da sala de Edward. De repente, ela não tinha ar suficiente para chegar aos pulmões. Talvez fosse um ataque de pânico, pensou, provocado pelo estresse de contar-lhe a verdade.

Afinal, após aquela conversa poderia perder para sempre o ho mem que amava. Deus do céu, ele jamais a perdoaria!

— Eu... hã... hã... — Tentava respirar enquanto o agarrava por um braço para se apoiar.

Socorro! Acho que me tornei incapaz de ser honesta, pensou. Ele confundiu aquela atitude com algo diferente. Talvez Bella quisesse contar-lhe outra daquelas histórias sobre seu caso com Jacob.

— Não temos tempo para isso agora, Bells — disse ele com firmeza, carregando-a até a porta da casa.

— Espere... eu... eu... preciso de...

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e luzes inundaram o pátio em volta deles. E uma barulheira que parecia vir de uma centena de pessoas irrompeu na sala de estar.

— Surpresa! — todos gritaram.

— Ar — Bella concluiu a frase. Em seguida o mundo escureceu.


	12. Por isso não disse nada!

**Bom flores... não ia mais postar as fics... mas mudei de ideia... espero que gostem...**

**feliz natal e um prospero ano novo para todas...**

**bjuxx^^ e não se esqueçam das reviews...se tiver bastante posto outro capitulo ainda esse ano...**

* * *

Festas-surpresa nunca foram seu forte, pensou Bella quando voltou a si e se viu sentada na cadeira de honra da casa de Edward, toda decorada com balões coloridos e línguas-de-sogra. Gra ças a Deus, aquela surpresa impediu-a de fazer uma grande tolice. Talvez um erro desastroso. Dizer a verdade a Edward.

Talvez ela não precisasse fazer aquilo, pensou enquanto obser vava Edward circundado pelos amigos e familiares. Talvez eles de vessem continuar assim... bons amigos como sempre foram. Teria de se conformar com o que a vida lhe reservara. Mesmo sem a casa com varanda e o quintal com cerca branca, e sem o anel no dedo, acharia um jeito de ser feliz para sempre ao lado do filho e do homem que amava. Afinal, um homem que se dava ao trabalho de proporcionar-lhe um chá-de-bebê surpresa como aquele, não poderia ser tão avesso a crianças.

Do outro lado da sala, a voz de Edward chegou até ela.

— É isso mesmo — dizia ele a Jasper, marido de Alice. — Um acelerador de crescimento. Tenho trabalhado nessa invenção dia e noite.

A seu lado, a mãe de Edward batia-lhe nas mãos.

— Pobrezinha. Ainda parece um pouco pálida. Mas também com um dia como o de hoje, não é mesmo? Você é a nossa heroína — informou a senhora, com a concordância de um grupo de mu lheres que as circundavam. — Está se sentindo melhor, filha?

Bella olhou com carinho para a sra. Cullen. Tinha vontade de aninhar-se naqueles braços e jamais sair. Nunca invejara tanto a família de Edward quanto naquele momento, quando estavam ali todos reunidos.

Tinha a sensação de fazer parte da família.

—- Estou bem. — disse em voz alta. E seu filho será pai dentro em breve, pensou ela.

— Edward nos contou como foi corajosa no banco — disse Alice.

— Parabéns, querida. Eu já estava ficando sem opções de inventar histórias sobre os pretendentes à loja, antes que se decidisse a comprá-la.

— Então você sabia que eu a queria?

— Claro que sim. Mas sabia também que não aceitaria minha ajuda se eu a oferecesse.

As mulheres da família Cullen, conversavam animadas com as cabeças muito pró ximas. Rose inclinou-se sobre a mesa para cortar um pedaço de bolo de laranja que trouxera.

— Edward diz que Bella é teimosa como uma mula empacada — informou Rose, a Alice, enquanto entregava uma fatia.

— Por isso é que tivemos de fazer esta festa-surpresa. Ele disse que de outra forma ela jamais concordaria.

— Como se Edward não detivesse o monopólio da teimosia — disse Esme com uma careta, enquanto se sentava no sofá em frente à Rose. — Olhe para este lugar — disse apontando para a enorme quantidade de vasos de plantas. — Isto aqui até parece uma estufa.

— Isso faz parte da última invenção dele — informou Rose. — Ele age como se, de fato, fosse ganhar dinhei ro com isso.

— Não com o investidor que ele arrumou na Califórnia — co mentou Esme, lançando um olhar triste ao filho. — Já ima ginaram Edward ter de humilhar-se em frente ao conselho de diretores? Esse _hobby _dele já foi longe demais.

— Ele vai sair dessa machucado — murmurou Rose. Esme colocou o prato de bolo sobre a mesa e balançou a cabeça.

— Alguém precisa falar com ele.

Rose concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Não consigo entender por que ele não arranja uma boa garota, sossega e enche a casa de filhos como nós. — Ela parou de falar para limpar a boca do bebê que trazia no colo. — O que há de tão errado com isso? Gostaria de saber!

— Ele já tem um ótimo emprego em _BrylCorp_ — disse a sra. Cullen. — O tipo de trabalho que pode sustentar uma família grande do mesmo jeito que o pai e o avô dele fizeram. Gostaria que Edward pensasse nisso e parasse com essas invenções sem sentido.

Bella não pôde agüentar mais.

— E o sonho dele! Como podem pedir que desista? Após todas as horas de trabalho árduo e...

— Por isso mesmo. Isso deveria provar que talvez ele não seja esse grande inventor que acha que é —- interrompeu Rose. — Está na hora de meu irmão se dar conta de que a vida está passando por ele enquanto persegue esse sonho impossível.

Bella encarou-a pensativa. Não admirava que Edward trabalhasse com tanto afinco. Tinha de provar a todos que era capaz. Tinha de fazê-los acreditar nele.

De súbito, ficou contente por não ter acrescentado mais um peso, mais uma obrigação sobre os ombros daquele homem obs tinado. Sentiu-se feliz por não ter confessado tudo minutos atrás.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Nenhuma de vocês tem sonhos?

— Psiu! — murmurou Rose, lançando um olhar furtivo ao irmão. — Ele pode ouvi-la.

— Talvez ele devesse ouvir — disse Bella em voz alta. — Edward é brilhante e criativo. Se trabalhando dia e noite ele conseguir dividir isso com o mundo, acho que deve fazê-lo.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Até o aparelho de CD parou de tocar as músicas natalinas naquele instante. A cabeça de Edward voltou-se em direção a elas e a expressão preocupada de seu olhar era algo que Bella não gostaria de ter visto. Teria ouvido o que acabara de dizer?

— Que barulheira é essa? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se.

— Viu o que você fez? — resmungou Rose. — Agora ele vai ficar bravo conosco.

Bella acenou para ele com um sorriso. Talvez não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que disseram. Era possível. Com a música alta e toda aquela algazarra.

— Nós estávamos apenas disputando o último pedaço de bolo — informou ela. — Você sabe como são as mulheres.

Graças aos céus ele pareceu acreditar.

— Oh, vejam — comentou Rose. — Edward colocou na árvore de Natal os presentes que trouxemos para o bebê.

— É verdade. Ho, ho, ho. E está na hora de os entregarmos à orgulhosa mamãe. Vamos Jasper, ajude-me a pegá-los.

Bella observava enquanto os dois homens se aproximavam com os braços cheios de presentes.

— Esse louco do meu irmão não deixou que colocássemos os presentes em caixas. Disse que ele mesmo os embrulharia — in formou Rose.

Bella não pôde deixar de rir ao se lembrar do peso de papel que o pai lhe enviara. Dessa vez Edward não queria nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

— Meu marido Emmet também ficou assim meio louco, pouco antes de nosso filho mais novo nascer — contou Rose.

Todas as mulheres riram.

Atrás delas, Edward franzia o cenho ao encarar um pacote púrpura.

— Ele é tão protetor com você e o bebê, que quem o visse acharia que é o pai — disse Rose olhando para Bella.

Pela segunda vez a sala ficou em silêncio. Bella deu uma sonora gargalhada como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada e enfiou uma garfada de bolo na boca.

— Por falar em pai — disse Esme, batendo de leve no joelho de Bella. — Por que não nos conta sobre o seu namorado.

— Meu namorado?

— É. Conte-nos — sugeriu Rose. — Adoraríamos ouvir sua misteriosa história de amor.

Bella esperou com veemência que aquela falta de memória não fosse uma conseqüência da gravidez. Mas, de repente, seu cérebro parecia um quadro em branco.

— Jacob, não é mesmo? — disse Rose, sorrindo. — Conte-nos tudo sobre ele.

— Maldição! — Na cozinha, Edward batia com a testa na gela deira, enquanto mantinha os punhos cerrados. — Não posso agüentar mais isso, Alice. É Jacob isso, Jacob aquilo...

— E o que pretende fazer a respeito — perguntou ela, dando palmadinhas em seu ombro.

— O que vou fazer?

— É. O Edward Cullen que conheço não ficaria de braços cru zados enquanto outro cara rouba a sua garota — argumentou Alice, parando de cortar uma cenoura e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Ele lutaria por ela.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

— Como?

Ele pensou na conversa que ouvira momentos atrás na sala. Pensou na expressão de enlevo da mãe e da irmã enquanto ouviam Bella contar sobre seu misterioso, romântico e amado Jacob. Não tinha o direito de destruir as chances de ela ter uma vida feliz. Mesmo que o bastardo ainda não tivesse dado sinal de vida. Por algum motivo inexplicável, Bella ainda o amava.

— Se você visse os olhos dela enquanto falava daquele mari nheiro — resmungou. — E como se ela...

—- O amasse loucamente — completou Alice.

— Isso mesmo. E o mais estranho de tudo é que eu tenho um sentimento...

— Continue.

— Às vezes, lembro-me de algumas coisas... — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. —- Coisas... Ah, droga! Não pode ser verdade, Alice, senão...

— Senão?

— Senão, Bella não teria...

Um movimento na porta da cozinha fê-lo calar-se. Bella apro ximava-se deles.

— Eu não teria o quê? — perguntou ela. O olhar indagador ia do rosto de Edward ao de Alice. — Além de ter ficado surpresa e feliz com essa maravilhosa surpresa e por estar sendo tratada como rainha? — Sorrindo, dirigiu-se ao balcão da pia e começou a co locar pó de café na cafeteira. — Muito obrigada pela festa, Eddie. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Considere isso como meu presente de despedida, pensou Edward, quando estiver nos braços de Jacob.

— Por nada, querida — disse em voz alta. — Acho que até Larry, Booboo, Shemp e Curly estão se divertindo.

— Oh, Eddie, obrigada também pela bebida energética para ani mais. Foi uma idéia brilhante. Você viu como os bichinhos lambem o líquido felizes da vida, Alice?

— Claro que vi. E vejo também que você nos brindará com um de seus cafés especiais.

— Rose e Esme pediram-me para fazer café. — Com ex pressão radiante, Bella pegou uma garrafa de licor de Amarula no armário e começou a dispor as xícaras em uma bandeja. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e encarou Edward. — Como álcool está fora de cogitação para mim, sua mãe disse que tomaria uma dose por mim.

— Essa é a minha mãe! — exclamou Edward.

— Ei, vou preparar uma dose para você também, se quiser. Gostaria de um pouco de café com licor de Amarula?

E um ombro amigo? Aquele pensamento surgiu em algum re côndito de seu cérebro. Ele a observou com a garrafa na mão, aguardando a resposta dele. De súbito, as respostas para todas as perguntas que vinha se fazendo há meses saltaram-lhe aos olhos. _Café, licor de Amarula e um ombro amigo. _Aquele era o remédio infalível de Bella para todas as situações desastrosas que ocorriam na vida dele. Desde uma entrevista de emprego até o rompimento com uma de suas inúmeras namoradas. E meses atrás na noite em que terminara com uma garota...

A noite que passaram juntos cristalizou-se em sua mente, clara como as águas de um lago nas montanhas. A imagem de Bella deitada na cama... e acordando na manhã seguinte... o sutiã laranja com bolas... aquele sinal sexy que ela tinha na... o modo como ela o chamou de querido e sorriu para ele por baixo das cobertas. Ele a teve nos braços e no coração naquela noite. E acordou negando tudo! Que perfeito idiota!

O que dissera mesmo? _Diga que isto não é o que parece ser, Bella. Diga que não me aproveitei de você ontem à noite. _Que imbecil!

É claro que ela não tinha outra opção senão negar tudo também. Então respondera: _Nada aconteceu ontem à noite. Apenas bebemos muito, tomamos café, conversamos e lhe ofereci meu ombro amigo para se lamentar._

Maldição! Mil vezes maldição!

Mas ela estava errada. Tudo acontecera naquela noite entre eles, inclusive amor.

E inclusive um bebê!

Como pôde ter sido tão cego? A despeito de todas as provas em contrário, a verdade estava bem embaixo do seu nariz e ele recusava-se a vê-la. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão desligada da realidade?

Da mesma forma que esquecera a festa de aniversário de Danny, o jantar de Ação de Graças da família, o churrasco anual que a irmã preparava em companhia do marido. Da mesma forma que se tornara um excêntrico obcecado por invenções que traba lhava dia e noite sem perceber que estava deixando a vida passar.

A verdade o atingiu como um raio.

O bebê de Bella era dele também. Ele seria pai dentro de poucos dias. Os joelhos de Edward quase se dobraram sob o peso daquela revelação. Ele bateu com a palma da mão na mesa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Alice espantada.

Ele iria ter um bebê.

— Você quer um café com Amarula ou não? — perguntou Bella. — Acho que tem o suficiente para todos.

Edward Júnior, pensou ele.

— Edward? — gritaram ambas como que para tirá-lo do transe.

— Você vai me contar toda a verdade junto com o licor? Pois é isso que realmente quero.

As faces de Bella ficaram brancas como cera, e os dedos aper taram com força o gargalo da garrafa. Não se sentia capaz de en cará-lo.

Ele aproximou-se dela e arrancou-lhe a garrafa das mãos, tão rápido quanto as mentiras que saíram da boca de Bella.

— Bem, podemos começar pelo dia em que conheceu Jacob — disse ele.

— J-Jacob? — Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e lançou-lhe um rápido olhar. — O que você quer saber?

— Quero saber por que não confiou em mim o suficiente para contar-me a verdade.

Bella recostou-se no balcão, balançando a cabeça.

— Quero saber — continuou ele. — por que você não me disse que eu sou Jacob. — O tom de sua voz aumentando a cada palavra.

— Quero saber por que escondeu de mim que vou ser pai e...

— Você é Jacob? — inquiriu Alice, com a voz esganiçada, olhando para os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ele manteve o olhar fixo em Bella.

— E quero saber também por que não me pediu para ajudá-la desde o início.

— Talvez porque desconfiasse que você reagiria da forma como está fazendo agora — retrucou Bella aos gritos. — Como... como... um homem!

Edward colocou ambas as mãos no balcão, mantendo-a presa entre seus braços. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Ele proferiu as próximas palavras bem devagar:

— Eu sou um homem e estou prestes a me tornar pai.

— Você é Jacob? — perguntou Alice outra vez. Ela balançava a cabeça em sinal de descrença, enquanto acendia outro cigarro sem nem mesmo ter terminado de fumar o que estava em sua mão. — Meu Deus! -— exclamou.

— Eu tinha o direito de saber — vociferou ele.

— Para quê? Para que abandonasse seus sonhos como todos os homens de sua família fizeram durante várias gerações? Para que fizesse a coisa certa? Para que assumisse o controle e...

— É claro, droga! Nós já podíamos estar casados a esta hora. Tudo já estaria acertado para a chegada do meu filho e...

— Você não tem obrigação alguma para comigo, Edward.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, faltando uma semana para ter o bebê?

— Quatro dias — informou Alice, soltando uma baforada.

— Será que você pode ir fumar essa coisa em outro lugar? -— gritou Edward.

Alice olhou para os dois cigarros acesos, um em cada mão, como se fossem duas cobras.

— Desculpe-me. É que eu costumo agir assim sob pressão.

— Deixe-me sair daqui -— suplicou Bella. — Tenho de levar café para as pessoas que estão na sala.

Será que ela estava ficando maluca? Ou aquela era a sua maneira de fugir da realidade. Como ousava continuar deixando-o de fora?

— Você quer voltar para a festa no meio desta discussão? — perguntou ele incrédulo.

— Tio Edward — chamou Danny, que acabara de entrar na co zinha. — Mamãe quer saber se você vai lá para casa no Natal.

Naquele momento, Esme também apareceu à porta.

— Não se preocupe — disse Alice. — parece que a festa veio até nós.

— Ela disse que você tinha de trazer palitos — continuou Dan ny. — Centenas de palitos para os enfeites que vou fazer. Veja, eu já fiz até um porta-retratos de palitos — disse o menino, mos trando ao tio o objeto que trazia escondido atrás das costas.

Aquele gesto atingiu-o como um soco no peito. Quanto tempo teria perdido enquanto seu sobrinho tentava deixar sua marca como inventor?

Quantas chances perdera de sentir seu filho crescer dentro do ventre daquela mulher que se recusara a contar-lhe a verdade?

Edward pegou o porta-retratos do menino no momento em que a cabeça de Rose aparecia na porta.

— Filho, eu disse para perguntar ao seu tio em outra ocasião. Não vê que ele está muito ocupado agora?

— Você quer dizer ocupado brigando com a Bella? — pergun tou Danny. — Por que vocês estão brigando? Ela é sua melhor amiga e melhores amigos não brigam.

— Não aposte nisso — resmungou Edward, encarando a mulher à sua frente.

— Eu tentei lhe contar tudo agora há pouco antes de entrarmos, lembra? — disse ela, encaminhando-se para a porta da cozinha, a fim de colocar a maior distância possível entre os dois. — Você não quis ouvir.

Estava tentando fazê-la participar do chá-de-bebê antes que al guém a levasse para longe, pensou ele.

— Não quis ouvir? Ah, Bella isso nunca dará certo entre nós. Não dessa forma.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Os lábios tremeram. Droga, Edward a magoara outra vez. Só que dessa vez ele sabia a verdade. Agora seria definitivo.

Bella ergueu o queixo altiva. Sua voz saiu rouca quando falou.

— Você não percebeu, Einstein? Que foi por isso que eu lhe escondi a verdade? Porque sabia que nada daria certo entre nós?

Com um último aceno para todos, Bella caminhou até a porta de saída, com uma das mãos pousadas sobre o ventre.

Um instante depois a porta se fechou atrás dela e a casa ficou em silêncio absoluto. O único movimento que houve foi a pequena mão de Danny segurando a do tio.

— Veja dessa forma, tio Edward — disse o menino. — Sabe todas as coisas boas que Bella disse sobre o Jacob? Eram sobre você!

— É verdade, garotão — reconheceu ele, apertando a mão do sobrinho em um cumprimento de homem para homem. — Isso faz todo o sentido do mundo.


	13. Felizes para sempre

— Eu sabia que Edward jamais me perdoaria — afirmou Bella.

— Ele está apenas desnorteado, querida. Isso é natural — respondeu Alice, meneando a cabeça. Estavam sentadas no sofá da sala de Bella. — Afinal, você lançou uma granada na cabeça do pobre rapaz. E só se passaram dois dias. Dê-lhe mais um tempo. Tenho certeza de que ele vai superar isso.

— Superar? Duvido! — comentou Bella, reclinando-se nas almofadas e estendendo os pés.

Não havia ocasião pior para ter um coração partido do que o Natal. Cada canção natalina, cada enfeite, cada fita faziam-na sen tir-se ainda pior. Desde que conhecera Edward, haviam passado todos os feriados de final de ano juntos. No dia seguinte seria a noite de Natal... e eles estariam separados.

— Se você der a ele mais uma chance, ele a perdoará — assegurou-lhe Alice, passando esmalte cintilante nos dedos do pé de Bella. — Tem certeza de que quer ficar com o pé brilhando dessa maneira?

— Claro. É minha última chance de ficar glamourosa antes de ter meu bebê. Preferia o vermelho-carmim, mas o médico proibiu.

— Que horror, Bella! Não sabe que o _glamour _vem de dentro?

— A beleza vem de dentro, sua tonta. O _glamour _vem do salão de beleza.

— Você está se transformando em uma verdadeira cínica, Isabela Swan. Acho que devo pensar duas vezes antes de vender meu _pet shop _para você.

— Tarde demais, minha cara. Você até já gastou o dinheiro que paguei de entrada.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada e examinou a amiga. Em seguida franziu o cenho.

— Isso foi outra contração?

Bella assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, colocando a xí cara de café que tinha na mão sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado de um prato de biscoitos natalinos que Alice havia trazido.

— Elas estão vindo agora de quinze em quinze minutos.

Desde que as contrações começaram naquela manhã, Bella ti nha ficado toda alvoroçada. Finalmente! Estava quase na hora de ter seu bebê nos braços. Agora o excitamento misturava-se a uma certa apreensão. Emoções contraditórias a assolavam. Não se sen tia preparada ainda.

Não sem Edward a seu lado.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, mocinha? Seu pedicure pode es perar — disse Alice, levantando-se do sofá. — Vamos agora mesmo para o hospital.

A amiga deu alguns passos e parou em frente à lareira, quando Bella a alcançou e segurou-a por um braço.

— Não. Espere. Não me sinto pronta ainda. Não até terminar isto — informou ela, mostrando um caderno com uma capa de couro. — Por favor?

— Oh!... — exclamou Red. — Está bem, querida. Mas não garanto nada se essas contrações começarem a se intensificar.

— Combinado — respondeu ela.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Bella tinha os dez dedos do pé impecavelmente pintados e seu diário concluído.

— Eu sou sua consultora em assuntos de maternidade, portanto tem de me obedecer — disse Alice, enquanto seguia a amiga até o quarto para pegar um casaco de inverno e dar uma última olhada no ambiente para ver se estava tudo em ordem. — Não posso me atrasar.

— Você não pode se atrasar? — gemeu Bella entre uma con tração e outra. — E quanto a mim que sou a mãe?

Alice pegou a mala de cima da cômoda e arrastou a amiga para fora da casa.

Já na varanda, Bella trancou a porta com cuidado, sentindo uma calma estranha agora que a hora estava chegando. Abraçou seu diário e lançou um olhar em direção à casa de Edward.

O diário relatava com detalhes seus pensamentos e sonhos para o filho e descrevia os sintomas que sentira, desde o dia em que fizera o teste de gravidez até o momento em que tivera a primeira contração naquela manhã. Era a forma que encontrara para dividir com alguém a falta que sentia de Edward. O que ele diria quando o lesse?

Alice parou no meio da escada e olhou para a amiga lá no alto.

— O que você está esperando? — perguntou, balançando as chaves do carro. — Esse bebê não vai esperar para sempre.

Nesse momento viu o olhar desesperado que Bella lançava ao diário e ao mesmo tempo à janela da casa de Edward e sua expressão se suavizou. Ela subiu outra vez as escadas.

— Dar esse diário a ele é a melhor idéia que teve, querida. Tenho certeza disso — incentivou-a, apertando-lhe o braço com carinho. — Edward só está furioso com você por ter-lhe escondido o fato de que ia ser pai, mas quando souber o que sente por ele mudará de atitude. Portanto, vou me certificar pessoalmente de que ele receba esse seu diário.

— Não posso — disse Bella, apertando o caderno contra o peito. — Oh, Alice, e se eu estiver cometendo um grande erro?

— Você só está confusa. Mas isso é natural em seu estado. — Assim dizendo, a amiga gentilmente tirou-lhe o diário das mãos.

O medo contraiu o abdome de Bella. Ou seria apenas outra contração? De qualquer forma, aquilo doía demais. Bem, chegara a hora de tomar uma decisão. Afinal, esconder a verdade de Edward, inventando aquela história ridícula de Jacob não surtira o efeito desejado. E enganar a si própria para sempre era impossível. Precisava dar a ele a chance de amar a ela e ao filho que teriam. Já não suportava a possibilidade de serem apenas bons amigos. Queria mais. Queria tudo.

— Está bem — aquiesceu Bella. — Mas com uma condição: ele não pode receber isto até amanhã.

— E por que essa loucura? Acha que seu bebê vai esperar até amanhã?

— Não, mas amanhã à tarde é o dia do encontro de Edward com o investidor que bancará o projeto do acelerador de crescimento de plantas. Prometa, Alice. Prometa que não o entregará antes disso. Não vou estragar as chances de Edward transformar sua invenção em um sucesso.

Alice revirou os olhos e fez um muxoxo. Não concordava com uma palavra do que estava ouvindo, porém não lhe restava outra alternativa a não ser concordar.

— Não vou mudar de idéia — continuou Bella. De repente, deu um gemido e pôs ambas as mãos na barriga.

— Está bem, concordo. Mas agora vamos andando. Não temos nem um minuto a perder. Não vou entregar essa coisa a Edward antes de amanhã.

— Então ficarei aguardando os contratos para assinar — disse Edward, sorrindo para o homem que se tornaria o patrocinador de seu invento. — Obrigado por esta oportunidade e pela atenção, especialmente considerando-se que é véspera de Natal.

O homem sorriu de volta.

— É sempre um prazer, sr. Cullen. Isto não é nada menos do que esperávamos de um homem talentoso como o senhor.

Edward estava orgulhoso da idéia que tivera. Uma videoconferência. Dessa forma economizara horas e horas de viagem até a Ca lifórnia para encontrar pessoalmente seus investidores.

Bella e Danny ficariam orgulhosos dele, pensou olhando as dez caixas de palitos que comprara para levar à casa da irmã na ceia de Natal. Até que enfim estou fazendo a coisa certa!

Afinal, fazer a coisa certa era parte da tradição da família Cullen.

Na tela de seu computador a imagem de seu investidor irradiava satisfação por um trabalho bem executado.

— Isso encerra nosso encontro, sr. Cullen. Tenha um feliz Natal.

— Desejo o mesmo para o senhor — respondeu Edward. — Entrarei em contato.

Ele desligou o equipamento e olhou em volta do aposento vazio. Bateu com as mãos nas coxas, gritando como um idiota:

— Conseguiiiiiiii!

Momentos como aquele foram feitos para serem divididos com alguém. Ainda sorrindo, caminhou até o quarto de dormir e afastou as persianas. Do outro lado da cerca a casa encontrava-se na mais perfeita escuridão.

Será que deveria ir até lá? Afinal, fora Bella quem saíra do chá-de-bebê que havia organizado para ela. Resolvera dar-lhe al gum tempo para cair em si e ver que estava errada. Na ocasião parecera a melhor atitude a tomar. Mas já havia se passado dois dias e ela permanecia em profundo silêncio. Então teria de ser ele a dar o primeiro passo.

Esperou alguns minutos e olhou outra vez pela janela. Iria até lá.

Abriu a porta da frente e dirigiu-se à varanda, quase tropeçando em uma caixa embrulhada para presente que fora deixada ali. O nome em tinta verde confirmava que era para ele, o que quer que fosse. Olhando mais de perto, reconheceu a elegante caligrafia de Bella. Pegando o embrulho rasgou o papel sem conseguir esperar nem mais um minuto.

Bem devagar abriu o caderno com capa de couro, sentou-se no degrau superior da escada da varanda e começou a ler.

Ficou estarrecido desde o começo, mas foi a última página, com data daquele dia, que o fez enfiar o caderno no bolso do casaco e sair em disparada em direção à sua motocicleta. Esperava apenas que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

— Tente descansar um pouco — disse a enfermeira a Bella, ajeitando o travesseiro embaixo dela. Cobriu-a com o lençol e sorriu. Em seguida dirigiu-se até a porta — Vamos avisá-la assim que o bebê acordar.

— Obrigada. — Bella observou a enfermeira fechar a pesada porta atrás de si e disse a si mesma — Vou tentar.

Nunca se sentira tão cansada, tão aliviada, nem tão orgulhosa de si mesma como naquele momento. Olhando em volta do quarto particular que o pai, através da secretária Lucinda, tinha arrumado para ela, Bella percebeu que jamais se sentira tão solitária.

Edward não viria.

Seu bebê era a miniatura dele, apenas um pouco menor, mais rosado e mais adorável. Mas era exatamente como o pai.

Suspirando, Bella fitou a noite aveludada através da janela, até que a visão se embaçou devido às pesadas lágrimas que lhe escor riam pelas faces.

Ela soluçou e assuou o nariz. Detestava chorar. O quarto de hospital voltou a entrar em foco. Parecia uma cabine anti-séptica e imaculadamente branca. Fechou os olhos e concentrou a mente no filho que acabara de nascer. Pensou que jamais na história da humanidade alguém concebera uma criança tão perfeita.

A sombra de um sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios. Se ao menos Edward estivesse ali, tudo seria perfeito. Talvez tivesse sido um erro não tê-lo chamado. Estendeu o braço e tocou o aparelho de tele fone. Antes que conseguisse discar, alguém bateu na porta.

— Srta. Swan?

Aleluia! O bebê deve ter acordado, e a enfermeira o estava trazendo para mamar, pensou.

— Entre — respondeu ela, ajeitando os travesseiros e sentan do-se na cama de modo a poder segurá-lo em seus braços.

Um funcionário do hospital entrou carregando alguma coisa... que decididamente não era um bebê... parecia...

Um pedaço de cerca branca, alto e comprido o bastante para circundar toda a cama de hospital.

Ela piscou várias vezes e fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los constatou que o estranho objeto continuava ali, bem do lado da cama.

— O que significa isso? — perguntou espantada.

— Não sei — disse o rapaz, dando de ombros. — Acho que algumas pessoas não gostam de enviar flores às mamães. Mas a senhora já tem muitas flores aqui no quarto.

Era verdade. Graças ao pai e Sue, à mãe e seu mais recente namorado. Todos haviam enviando grandes buquês coloridos. A mãe até chegara a telefonar duas vezes, dando-lhe conselhos. Mas com certeza o fato de ser avó não havia resultado em mudanças drásticas em seu comportamento. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Confusa, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Que tipo de louco enviaria um presente como aquele ao quarto de um hospital? Seria Edward?

Não era possível. Ele por certo estaria na Califórnia em seu encontro com os investidores. Talvez Alice...

— Srta. Swan?

— Sim?

Um homem alto e magro entrou carregando uma caixa preta de veludo em uma bandeja de prata. Sem dizer uma palavra, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele posicionou-se ao lado da cama.

— Bella? — Uma figura conhecida surgiu logo atrás.

— Alice? Você sabe o que significa...

— Fique quieta que você logo descobrirá — interrompeu a amiga, falando alto para ser ouvida, apesar do burburinho de vozes vindas do corredor.

Visitantes? Bella puxou os lençóis até a altura do pescoço e ajeitou os cabelos.

Alice aproximou-se da cama.

— Não me mate por ter entregado o diário a Edward antes do tempo.

Bella mal a ouviu, tão ocupada estava em ler o cartaz que dois rapazes carregavam para dentro do quarto: _Aqui está o homem que a ama._

Bella prendeu a respiração. Seria possível...

— Olá, Bells.

Edward.

Ele entrou no quarto carregando um embrulho de lã e dentro estava o bebê. O rosto másculo irradiava alegria. A medida que ele se aproximava da cama e passava para dentro da cerca branca, Bella sentia que sua fisionomia deveria estar da mesma maneira. A alegria que sentia era tão grande que a deixava trêmula.

— Cheguei aqui o mais rápido que pude — informou ele. — Tinha algumas coisas para fazer antes.

Um riso nervoso aflorou nos lábios dela ao fitar a cerca, o ho mem com a bandeja e o cartaz.

Edward baixou a ponta do cobertor e observou a criança em seu colo. Seu filho. Seu sorriso iluminaria até a noite do deserto.

— Ele é tão lindo quanto a mãe — constatou. — É apenas um pouquinho menos extravagante.

Rindo, Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

— Ele é realmente lindo — concordou ela.

Edward fez um gesto para o homem que segurava a bandeja, que no mesmo instante abriu a caixa de veludo e mostrou o conteúdo a Bella. Era um anel de ouro com diamantes. Um anel de noivado.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou ela atônita.

Segurando o bebê com cuidado contra o peito, Edward inclinou-se e pegou-lhe uma das mãos. Ela estremeceu ante àquele toque.

— Bella, eu trouxe a cerca branca, o anel e o homem que te ama... que por acaso sou eu...

— Eu sei — As lágrimas agora brotavam com maior intensi dade. Mas eram de alegria. — Oh, Eddie, eu também te amo muito.

Ele apertou sua mão com força, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela.

— Ficou faltando apenas uma coisa para o conto de fadas virar realidade — disse Edward, beijando a testa do filho. — É você. Eu te amo tanto que chego a achar que fiquei louco.

— Você não é louco. É apenas um gênio.

— E você é linda.

— Obrigada, mas você é brilhante.

— Ah, Bella, diga que se casará comigo.

Fitou-o bem dentro dos olhos. Seria verdade que ele queria casar-se com ela? Beliscou-se para se certificar de que porventura não tivesse cochilado e aquilo fosse um sonho.

— O quê? — perguntou ela. — Tente impedir-me para ver o que lhe acontece, seu cientista maluco.

-— Isso significa um sim?

— Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim! — respondeu ela, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o com cuidado para não machucar o bebê.

Naquele instante a voz de Danny ecoou à porta.

— Viu, tio? Não disse que o cartaz que eu fiz ia dar resultado?

O burburinho do corredor materializou-se dentro do quarto. To dos os Cullens, inclusive o pai de Edward, sr. Carlisle, sobrinhos, so brinhas e amigos do _pet shop _e...

— Mamãe? — gritou ela ao ver uma senhora que a fitava da porta.

— Olá, filha. Desculpe não ter vindo antes — respondeu a mãe, aproximando-se do leito. — Mas não podia estragar a surpresa de Edward. — Ela sorriu ao fitar o neto nos braços do futuro genro.

Que lindo menino temos aqui! Mas você ainda não me disse qual será o nome dele.

— Nome? — perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem, estava esperando ouvir a opinião do pai antes de es colher — disse Bella e encarou Edward sorrindo.

Então, de repente, os dois riram e responderam em uníssono:

— Jacob.

**FIM**

* * *

oi flores... espero que tenham gostado... bom o nome do livro é

**_E o bebê chegou_**

**_Lisa Plumley_**

não se esqueçam das outras fics ein... bjuxx^^ e um otimo 2011 pra todas!^^


End file.
